Un passé oublié
by CimBom57
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia avait tout à fait l'air d'une jeune femme comme les autres. Mais elle avait une particularité, elle ne connaissait rien de son passé... Qui était-elle vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo les gens !:D**

 **Wah, ça faisait longtemps !**

 **Bon c'est vrai que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai rien écrit mais comprenez-moi ! Cette année je DEVAIS réussir mes examen et en plus j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration... (oui en fait l'année dernière j'avais beaucoup de temps parce que j'vais beaucoup de temps t'as vu:p)**

 **Mais bon ! Je suis de retour (j'espère) !**

 **Je vous retrouve donc avec une nouvelle fanfic, sortie du four genre y a une semaine...enfin j'parle du 1er chapitre:p. C'est un peu du même style que « Arrête-moi si tu le peux ! »... Non en faite c'est carrément la même chose xD J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

 **Donc univers alternatif, avec de l'action et de l'amour tout mignon tout choupinou :D**

 **J'aimerais juste remercier les personnes qui m'ont des commentaires dans mon dernier One Shot (donc d'i an... wow xD). Ça m'a fait vraiment** **plaisir :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Lucy Heartfilia était une jeune femme comme les autres. A vingt-cinq ans, elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait énormément et une vie très paisible. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement au centre de la ville de Magnolia, avec une vu magnifique sur le canal. L'endroit rêvé pour une jeune femme seule voulant être proche de tout, que ce soit les boutiques ou les établissements administratifs, mais surtout, son lieu de travail.

Au premier abord, on pourrait penser qu'elle est une jeune femme tout à fait normale. Mais ce n'est pas complètement le cas. On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agit d'une personne anormale. La seule chose dont elle se souvienne de son passé, c'est son nom. Elle est en réalité amnésique. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle ne sait absolument rien de son passé. Personne n'est venu la voir à l'hôpital. Personne n'a tenté de prendre contact avec elle pour la retrouver. Peut-être que justement, elle n'avait personne. Elle pensait qu'avant aussi elle vivait seule et qu'elle avait subit simplement un accident de voiture ou tout autre accident de ce genre. Elle ne se posa donc pas d'autres questions. Elle ne voulait rester prisonnière de son passé qui, pour elle n'existait plus. Elle voulait se tourner vers l'avenir.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis son « réveil ». Une mystérieuse personne l'avait aidé à pendre justement ce petit train de vie, en lui trouvant un travail et lui achetant un appartement. Oui elle n'était pas locataire mais bel et bien propriétaire, oui messieurs dames !

Durant ces deux années , elle se fit beaucoup d'amis tous extraordinaires. Elle les adorait. Elle a également eu une petite relation amoureuse mais cela n'a pas vraiment marché. Quand elle était en couple, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle se sentait nostalgique, coupable et même triste. Ce n'est pas parce que sont petit-ami la rendait malheureuse, loin de là ! Il était même très attentionné et gentil, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle a donc voulu arrêter leur relation. Cette histoire n'a alors durée qu'un an. Cela faisait trois mois que c'était fini. Son ex-petit ami s'était trouvé une nouvelle copine et il était très heureux. Elle était vraiment contente pour lui. Eh oui, elle n'avait pas coupé le contact avec lui. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait ressentir de la jalousie envers sa nouvelle copine, mais en faite non. Rien du tout. Elles étaient même devenues de très bonnes amies. D'un côté, tant mieux. Elle n'allait pas souffrir.

Depuis cette histoire, elle n'a pas cherché à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait laisser faire le destin. Elle voulait trouver le véritable amour. Elle ne se prenait pas vraiment la tête. Était-elle comme ça avant ?

* * *

Un jour, alors que Lucy était en congé, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et ne découvrit personne. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague mais elle découvrit une enveloppe posée sur le sol, devant sa porte. Elle la ramassa, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle s'installa alors sur son canapé, au salon et ouvrit le papier. Elle en sortit alors une lettre puis la lu.

 _Lucy,_

 _Si tu veux découvrir ton passé, rejoins-moi sous le plus grand cerisier du parc de la ville de Magnolia à 21h._

Il n'y avait aucune signature sur cette lettre, si on peut appeler ça une lettre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire confiance à cette personne. Il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions. Elle hésita. Elle avait une chance de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation. Elle avait l'occasion de savoir qui elle était, pourquoi avait-elle perdu la mémoire, pourquoi personne n'a voulu prendre contact avec elle pour l'aider à se souvenir de son passé. Elle allait quand même tenter sa chance. Elle allait répondre à cet appel. Elle allait rejoindre cette personne sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle s'en fichait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle voulait juste savoir la vérité. Elle fut surprise de son attitude. Elle qui disait que son passé ne l'intéressait pas, en réalité elle était vraiment curieuse. A tel point qu'elle pourrait risquer sa vie.

Elle regarda sa montre, il n'était que 16 heures. Elle devait patienter encore un peu. Encore 5 heures avant de connaître la vérité ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que cette personne lui racontera une histoire montée de toute pièce. Elle en jugera par elle même quand elle l'entendra.

La jeune femme réfléchissait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous. Pendant cinq heures elle avait regardé la télé, en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. En réalité, elle était stressée. Elle était vraiment stressée de rencontrer cette personne qui changera peut-être sa vie actuelle.

Il était 20 heures 15, elle décida alors de se préparer. Elle s'habilla d'une tenue décontractée. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant avec un beau jeune homme, pas besoin de se mettre sur son trente et un ! En faite, elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Cette interrogation l'excita mais elle ne fut en aucun cas inquiète. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le mystère, l'aventure et l'action, elle adorait ça ! Peut-être était-ce lié à son passé...

Il était 20 heure 45 quand elle sortit de chez elle. Le parc n'était pas très loin, donc elle prit tout son temps pour y aller, même si au fond elle était vraiment pressée d'y être. Peut être que cette personne était déjà là. Elle arriva enfin sur les lieux. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance. Encore cinq minutes à attendre. Ces cinq minutes lui parurent une éternité.

… **:** Lucy, vous êtes venu...

L'interpellée n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'individu qui venait de lui parler. Elle se mit alors à l'observer, à le détailler. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ou plutôt, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Cette personne était un homme. Un homme qui devait avoir entre cinquante et soixante ans. Il était vêtu de façon assez élégante et affichait un sourire amical. Après cette brève observation et récolte d'information sur son physique, elle décida d'en apprendre plus.

 **Lucy :** C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé cette lettre ?

Bah oui ça doit être lui. L'homme ne tarda pas à répondre.

… **:** Oui c'est bien moi. Je suppose que tu dois te poser pas mal de questions à mon sujet.

Il avait raison.

 **Lucy :** Eh bien, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes et entendre ce que vous avez à me dire sur moi et mon passé.

Elle était assez froide dans ses propos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré le sourire « bienveillant » de cet homme, elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui criait de l'éviter à tout prix. Il prit alors la parole pour répondre à la jeune femme.

… **:** Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Creed, je suis un ami de votre père qui m'a demandé de vous conduire à lui...

Il marqua une petite pose puis reprit :

 **Creed :** Pour ce qui est de votre passé, je pense que vous pourrez en discuter avec lui.

Elle avait donc un père...un père qui l'avait abandonné pendant deux ans où peut-être plus, vu qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avant. Ou peut-être qu'elle se trompait, peut-être qu'il l'avait cherché pendant tout ce temps. Et la personne qui l'avait aidé à trouver du travail et son appartement ? Elle était perdue...complètement perdue.

 **Lucy** : Vous voulez me ramener à mon père mais rien ne me prouve que ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne vous fais pas vraiment confiance...

Le sourire de l'homme ne s'effaça pas. Il fouilla alors dans la poche de son long manteau et sortit un téléphone portable. Il tapota sur le clavier de l'appareil et le tendit vers Lucy. Cette dernière prit le portable et le porta à son oreille. Elle attendit quelque instant et quelqu'un décrocha :

… **:** Allo Creed c'est toi ? As-tu retrouvé ma fille ? As-tu retrouvé mas petite Lucy ?

La jeune fille resta muette. Elle ne pouvait répondre à la personne au bout du fil. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle fondit en larme. Ses genoux fléchirent. Elle s'écroula au sol. Creed vint à ses côtés, lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui annonça alors :

 **Creed:** Venez mademoiselle. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

La jeune femme saisie la main de l'homme et le suivit. Ils sortirent du parc. Une voiture était là, celle de Creed sûrement. Mais un homme imposant, habillé tout en noir en sortit. Ce devait être le chauffeur. Il ouvrit la porte du véhicule, offrant l'entrée à la jeune dernière y pénétra. À cet instant, elle ne pensait à rien. Elle tentait de se souvenir de son père, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle en avait un. La voiture démarra et ils s'en allèrent. Creed était assis à côté de Lucy. Cette dernière lui demanda alors une faveur :

 **Lucy :** Pouvez-vous me parler de mon père s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

 **Creed** : Eh bien que diriez-vous de garder le suspens pour le moment des retrouvailles ?

Cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Elle allait ripostait quand soudain, le chauffeur prit la parole, d'un ton très calme :

 **Chauffeur** : Monsieur. Nous sommes suivis.

Creed tourna alors la tête vers l'arrière pour voir leur poursuivants. Lucy en fit de même.

Ils virent alors deux personnes, deux motards sur leur engin, habillés tout en noir, les poursuivre. L'une des personne avait une silhouette féminine, l'autre était sûrement un homme. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la voiture. Ce qui fit réagir le chauffeur qui accélérait pour garder la distance. Mais deux autres motards arrivèrent d'une intersection et se placèrent devant la voiture. Ils étaient encerclés par ces inconnus. Lucy cru entendre un hélicoptère au dessus d'eux. Mais que se passait-il ? Creed perdit patience.

 **Creed :** Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! J'avais tout fait pour être discret et ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! MERDE !

Lucy fut surprise de voir le changement de comportement de l'homme. Jusqu'ici, il avait l'air d'être une personne très calme. Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle commença alors à s'inquiéter de sa situation. Elle voulais des explications sur ce qui arrivait.

 **Lucy :** Monsieur, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe je ne comprend pas !

 **Creed :** Toi, la ferme ! Je voulais t'utiliser pour le briser complètement mais tes p'tits amis continuent de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues!

Elle fut choquée du ton employé par son interlocuteur. Comment ça il voulait l'utiliser pour « le » briser ? Elle voulais lui poser des questions pour en savoir plus et pour enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais les motards arrivèrent au niveau des fenêtres du véhicule. Le chauffeur sortit alors une arme et visa la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Il tira mais le motard esquiva de peu. Il brisa alors la vitre et frappa le conducteur. Pendant ce temps là, un autre « ennemi » cassa la vitre du côté passager avant et s'introduit alors dans le véhicule. Vu son agilité et surtout son physique, il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle fit en sorte de garder le contrôle du véhicule quand son collègue avait frappé le chauffeur, l'assommant au passage.

Lucy était prise de panique. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ces personnes en noir et de Creed qui venait de sortir une arme de sa veste. Il la pointa sur la blonde :

 **Creed :** Ne faites pas les imbéciles sinon vous savez très bien ce qui lui arrivera !

La femme habillée en noir, toujours son casque de moto sur la tête, ne répondit pas. Creed continua :

 **Creed :** Arrêtez la voiture !

La voiture avait pas mal ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Creed sortit du véhicule avec Lucy, qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, la prenant en tempes que bouclier et pointant son arme contre sa tempe. Cette dernière remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient en dehors de la ville, ils étaient encerclé par ces individus qui les poursuivaient, un hélicoptère les survolant. L'un des poursuivant fit un pas vers Creed qui s'exclama :

 **Creed :** Ne t'approche pas ! Sinon je la tue!

La personne qui voulait s'approcher s'arrêta net. Il leva alors les bras montrant ses mains pour « rassurer » l'agresseur de la jeune blonde. Il enleva alors son casque, dévoilant son visage.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Lucy. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front et était un assez beau garçon. Creed lâcha alors, un sourire mal sain aux lèvres :

 **Creed :** Je me doutais bien que c'était toi, « son » compagnon , son meilleur ami. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu « le » voir... « Il »n'est pas là ?

Le jeune homme garda son sang froid et répondit :

 **... :** Tu as plutôt de la chance qu'il ne soit pas là. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire...

 **Creed :** Ce que J'AURAIS pu lui faire tu veux dire...

 **...:** Tu ne peux rien, seul contre nous tous. Lâche-la et rend-toi !

 **Creed** : Dans vos rêve ! Vous allez nous laisser partir gentiment et éviter qu'il y ai des morts...ou plutôt une morte !

Il resserra alors son bras autour du cou de Lucy qui commençait à étouffer. Cette dernière essayait de se débattre. Elle ne voulait pas crier à l'aide. Elle se sentait trop fière pour ça. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle ne voulait absolument pas mourir..non elle ne voulait pas !

 **Creed :** vous croyez que je suis seul ?

Il indiqua alors une direction, d'un geste de la tête. Plusieurs véhicules de toute taille, ainsi que trois hélicoptères se dirigeaient vers leur direction. L'un des poursuivant, une femme, toujours son casque sur la tête, s'exclama alors :

 **... :** Grey, il faut qu'on parte !

Grey... le nom du brun surement. Lucy avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu son nom, depuis quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression de connaître ce jeune homme et la voix de cette femme...elle l'avait déjà entendu...

 **Grey :** Bon, il est temps d'en finir...

Un objet roula jusqu'aux pieds de Creed...

 **Grey :** LUCY FERME LES YEUX !

Elle s'exécuta. Il s'agissait d'une grenade aveuglante. L'agresseur de la jeune femme avait desserrer sa prise, elle pu alors se dégager pour fuir. Mais où ? Elle entendit alors des voix l'appeler. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose car en plus d'une grenade aveuglante, ils avaient également envoyé des grenades fumigènes.

… **:** Lucy, on est là pour te sauver ! Lucy !

Elle se dirigeait vers l'origine de ces voix. Elle préférait leur faire confiance à eux plutôt qu'à un homme qui venait de la menacer. Des coups de feu commencèrent à retentir. Lucy couru de toute ses forces. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas rester là.

… **:** Je te tiens !

Quelqu'un l'arrêta dans sa course. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses « poursuivants ». Il avait l'air plutôt costaud. Elle ne voyait pas son visage à cause de son ne cherchait pas à se débattre.

… **:** Fais-moi confiance.

Il prit alors la jeune femme fermement dans ses bras, lui attachant une corde autour de la taille par la même occasion. Puis, il s'exclama :

… **:** C'est bon, je l'ai ! On peu y aller !

Tout à coup, Lucy et l'homme qui l'avait attaché se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Ils étaient en réalité attachés à une corde venant de l'hélicoptère. La jeune femme agrippa le haut de l'homme, de peur de tomber.

 **... :** S'il nous voyait, il m'aurait tué...

Lucy ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais elle ne lui posait pas la question. Elle était plutôt inquiète du sort des compagnons de cet homme. Elle observait le « champ de bataille ». Elle ne voyait pas grand chose dû à la fumée qui ne s'était pas encore dissipée.

 **Lucy :** Vos amis...

… **:** Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

Plusieurs personnes en moto sortirent de la fumée. Il s'agissait d'eux, ceux qui l'avaient dortit des griffes de ce Creed. Ils avaient tous l'air saints et saufs.

… **:** T'as vu je te l'avais dit.

Lucy était soulagée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

 **Lucy :** Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

… **:** Dans un lieu sûr

Elle espérait que ce soit la vérité. Une question lui trottait dans la tête. Elle ne tarda pas à la poser.

 **Lucy :** Qui êtes-vous ?...

L'homme répondit :

… **:** Nous sommes ce qui connaissent vraiment ton passée...

Elle fut surprise par cette déclaration.

 **Lucy :** Ah oui ? Un homme m'a dit qu'il connaissait mon passé y a pas très longtemps... Et apparemment c'était un mensonge... Qui me dit que je devrait vous croire ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

L'homme rit sous son casque.

… **:** Eh bin, malgré ton amnésie, t'as pas changé. Je m' appel Gajeel Redfox. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Ce nom fit réagir la jeune femme :

 **Lucy :** … Oui... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom...

Elle avait tellement de choses à lui demander. L'homme avait dû le deviner.

 **Gajeel :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras toutes tes réponses quand on sera arrivé à notre destination. J'espère qu' « il » ne nous en voudra pas...

Encore ce « il »...

 **Lucy :** De qui parlez-vous ?

 **Gajeel :** Quelqu'un qui tien beaucoup à toi.

Ils rejoignirent alors les compagnons de Gajeel qui les attendaient.

Ils enlevèrent alors tous leurs casques dévoilant leurs visages, le pilote de l'hélicoptère y compris.

Ils affichaient tous un sourire rassurant.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges s'approcha de Lucy :

… **:** Salut Lucy ! Je pense que tu ne te souviens pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

 **Lucy :** Non... je suis désolé j'ai perdu la mémoire et...

… **:** Je sais...nous le savons tous...

 **Lucy :** Qui êtes-vous ?

Son interlocutrice lui répondit :

… **:** Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet. Nous étions amie autre fois. Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont présentes ici...Nous le sommes toujours...Nous sommes vtes amis.

Le sourire chaleureux d'Erza suffit à la convaincre qu'elle disait la vérité. On pourrait penser que la jeune blonde est naïve de les croire du premier coup. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle leur faisait entièrement confiance. Elle voyait qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Mais une question persista dans son esprit.

 **Lucy :** Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

 **Erza :** Te ramener à la maison...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... Fin du 1er chapitre ! Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ? Je continue ou pas ? Parce que j'ai une autre idée de fanfic dans le coin de la tête, j'hésite à la commencer aussi, genre 2 fanfic en même temps t'as vu;)... M'en fout j'ai du temps, j'vais au bled :D**

 **Allez, j'attend vos impressions ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO LES GENS !**

Ouais je sais, ça fait longtemps... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! En faite, j'étais partis en vacances au bled et là-bas, IMPOSSIBLE D'ECRIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! Toujours des invités, toujours les grands parents qui me sollicitent, toujours on va quelque part... BREF ! On se retrouve ENFIN avec un nouveau chapitre !

Juste, je voulais expliquer un petit truc concernant le 1er chapitre. J'ai eu un bug, en faite quand j'ai corrigé les fautes et tout, ça n'a pas enregistré. Du coup, bah le 1er chapitre est bourré de fautes. Il faudrait que je corrige ça mais j'ai une de ces flemme c'est abusif xD En plus j'ai plein d'animes à rattraper ! Oui oui je suis les animes d'été... ralala tellement de choses à faire :D

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 _ **Ccilia :**_ _Ca me fait plaisir que le premier chapitre t'ai plu :D En fait, j'ai fait exprès de faire en sorte que les choses avancent vite. LA fanfic ne va pas être très longue t'as vu :p_

 _ **Alyss Demona :**_ _J'espère quel a suite sera aussi intéressante:D_

 _ **scorpon**_ _: Ah lala des questions sans réponse...:p Ouais je sais qu'il y a pas mal de fautes. Bon, prépare-toi à en voir d'autres parce que je peux me relire 5654324676 fois, y en a pas mal qui s'échappent de ma vision xD_

 **Voilà !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de base militaire sur une île déserte, perdue au milieu de l'océan. Il y avait une piste d'atterrissage d'où les avions de chasse décollaient, d'autres atterrissaient, des personnes en tenue de militaire couraient en rang, sûrement pour l'entraînement et l'entretien de leur physique, des mécaniciens s'occupaient de toute sorte de machines de guerre. Bref, c'était vraiment une base militaire.

Ce qui la surpris le plus, c'était le fait que chaque personne qu'elle croisait la saluait, elle particulièrement. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à sa situation. Elle ne voulait pas trop se poser de questions, sinon elle allait craquer et devenir folle. Elle se contentait de suivre Levy, une jeune femme assez petite de taille, aux cheveux bleus, qui avait participé à son « sauvetage des mains de Creed ». En l'emmenant vers sa destination, elle en profitait pour lui faire une petite visite guidée, lui présentant chaque lieu. Elle avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste. Lucy se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec elle. Elle savait qu'avant sa perte de mémoire, elles étaient amies. Elle devait sûrement être sa meilleure amie, vu comme elle se comportait avec elle. Elle l'entraînait partout, lui tenant le bras, arborant un sourire radieux. Elle avait l'air vraiment très heureuse. La jeune blonde était émue de la voir ainsi. Elle aimerait tellement se souvenir des moments passés avec son amie. Elle ne savait pas s'il était possible pour elle de recouvrer la mémoire mais elle était prête à tout ré-apprendre. Connaître à nouveau ces gens. Elle voulait revenir à sa vie d'avant car elle était sûrement très heureuse. Ces gens avaient l'air de tenir à elle.

… **:** Eh la crevette !

 **Levy :** Combien de fois je vais te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Gajeel !

 **Gajeel :** J'sais pas mais ça ne sera jamais suffisant.

 **Levy :** Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en flanquer une !

 **Gajeel :** La différence de taille peut-être ?

La petite dispute continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût interrompu par le rire de Lucy. Elle trouvait cette scène très amusante. Même si Gajeel avait une apparence assez effrayante, Levy avait l'air de pas mal l'apprécier au point de craquer pour lui...Oui elle avait vite remarqué ce détail et elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser à la taquiner.

 **Gajeel :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Bunny girl ?

 **Lucy :** Bunny Girl ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce surnom là... Pas du tout. Elle interrogea Levy du regard, exigeant des explications. Cette dernière répondit :

 **Levy :** C'est une longue histoire...

Mais cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

 **Lucy :** Eh bien j'adore les longues histoires...

 **Gajeel :** Bon crevette tu lui raconteras plus tard, le boss vous attend !

 **Levy :** Ok, on y va tout de suite !

Elle se tourna vers la jeune blonde, lui sourit et la pria de la suivre.

Elle pénétrèrent dans un grand bâtiment, si ce n'est le plus grand des bâtiments présents. Elles arrivèrent alors dans le hall. De là, elles se dirigèrent vers les portes des ascenseurs. Levy appuya alors sur le bouton pour en appeler un. Une fois les portes ouvertes, elle pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La jeune femmes aux cheveux bleu appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et elles montèrent. Après quelques minutes, les portes se rouvrirent. Elles se trouvaient alors devant une simple porte. Étrange, il n'y avait pas de pièce « d'accueil », de secrétaire ou autre. Levy frappa à la porte et une voix les autorisa à entrer.

Elle se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle avec un bureau immense qui faisait presque toute la largeur de la pièce, sur lequel étaient déposés de multiples dossiers qui devaient sûrement êtres traités. Une chaise se trouvait derrière cet immense bureau. Elle était retournée en direction des fenêtres qui recouvraient toute une face de la pièce. Ce qui fait que les jeunes femmes ne pouvaient voir la personne assise dessus. Levy prit la parole :

 **Levy :** Boss, je vous ai ramené Lucy...

La chaise se retourna.

… **:** Ah ma petite Lucy ! Tu nous a tellement manqué ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété, et puis...

Lucy ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment à ça. Le « BOSS » dont Gajeel parlait, le chef de toute cette organisation était un simple vieil homme...bon en vrai, ce n'est pas ce qui la choquait le plus. C'est vrai que dans les films, souvent les commandants, les plus hauts gradés était assez âgés. Mais ce qui la surprit, c'était la taille de cette personne. Il était vraiment très petit. Oui Trèèèèès petit... Il s'était approché d'elle et continuait à parler, lui tenant les mains avec un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment très contant de la revoir.

Levy, remarqua le choc de son amie et coupa le monologue du pauvre « boss » que personne n'écoutait.

 **Levy :** Boss... Vous devriez vous calmer... Comme vous le savez, elle ne se souvient de rien...

… **:** Ah oui suis-je bête !

Il lâcha les mains de Lucy. Il se racla la gorge, se mit droit et prit un air fier :

… **:** Je suis Makarov ! Normalement je suis le commandant de notre organisation. Mais vu que nous ne somme pas vraiment une armée, je préfère me faire appeler « Le Boss ».

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ils avaient des armes militaire, des véhicules militaires, des équipements militaire mais ils ne formaient pas une armée. Elle en fit part à son interlocuteur :

 **Lucy :** Vous n'êtes pas une armée ? Vu le matériel que vous avez, on pourrait penser le contraire...

 **Makarov :** Oui, c'est vrai. Nous ressemblons en tout point à une organisation militaire comme une autre. Mais nous agissons dans l'ombre. Nous n'appartenons à aucun pays. Nous sommes indépendants. Je trouve que le mot « armée » ne nous correspond pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment nous qualifier. Nous avons des propositions, des requêtes de différentes personnes ou des organismes qui veulent louer nos services. Si nous menons à bien notre mission, ils nous récompensent. Sinon, eh bien on a rien du tout !

 **Lucy :** Vous êtes donc des mercenaires...

 **Makarov :** Eh bien d'après Levy, nous ne sommes pas des mercenaire mais plutôt une guilde...

La jeune blonde se tourna alors vers la personne citée, attendant une explication. Cette dernière l'éclaira avec un sourire:

 **Levy :** J'adore lire. Surtout les livres fantastiques avec des mages, des guildes etc... J'ai remarqué que justement notre organisation se rapprochait beaucoup de ces guildes. Après, c'est mon opinion !

 **Lucy :** Ah oui, je comprend ce que tu veux dire... Mais c'est super ! J'aime aussi ce genre de livre !

 **Levy :** Je sais...Je le sais même très bien...

Son regard se perdit. Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage, montrant qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Lucy aurait tellement voulu connaître ces même souvenir...

 **Makarov :** Lucy, tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'avons emmené ici.

L'interpellée se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui répondit avec un air gêné :

 **Lucy :** En réalité, j'avais complètement zappé ce détail. Cet endroit est vraiment fou !

 **Levy :** C'est vrai que chaque nouvel arrivant est stupéfait par notre base. Il faut le dire, elle est pas mal quand même !

 **Makarov :** C'est le fruit de durs labeurs de vos camarades et de vos prédécesseurs mes enfants. C'est bien que vous soyez fiers.

Il marqua un petit temps de pose. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau et prit un air sérieux.

 **Makarov :** Lucy, il est temps pour toi de revenir parmi nous. Tu as dû comprendre que tu faisais partie de Fairy Tail je suppose...

 **Lucy :** Fairy Tail ?...

 **Levy :** C'est le nom de notre organisation... Bon je sais ce que tu vas dire, « c'est bizarre comme nom pour des militaires ou j'sais pas quoi ».

 **Makarov :** Ce nom a été donné par nos fondateurs et il a une valeur importante à nos yeux.

Eh bien, Lucy n'avait pas finit d'être surprise. Cette « guilde » était assez spéciale quand même. Maintenant qu'elle avait la confirmation qu'elle appartenait autrefois à cette organisation, elle posa enfin les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

 **Lucy :** Dites-moi s'il-vous plaît, que m'est-t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu la mémoire ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir répondre à cette question. La jeune blonde allait protester quand le « Boss » prit la parole :

 **Makarov :** Lucy...Je suis désolé, mais c'est un sujet confidentiel et assez délicat... Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire...du moins, pour l'instant.

Elle ne comprenait ce refus. Elle en fit part à son interlocuteur :

 **Lucy :** Excusez-moi mais vous dites que vous voulez « me ramener parmi vous » mais vous ne m'expliquez même pas pourquoi je suis dans cette situation ! Et aussi, pourquoi tout-à-coup vous décidez de me « ramener » ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps alors que j'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais personne ?!

Makarov lâcha un soupire. Il s'y attendait, à cette conversation.

 **Makarov :** Il est vrai que nous voulions, au départ te laisser tranquille, ne pas intervenir dans ta vie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Mais je vais t'expliquer une chose. Nous sommes une organisation qui a accomplit plusieurs missions de différentes sortes. Tantôt, nous avons retrouvé un objet perdu, valant des millions et tantôt nous avons démantelé plusieurs réseaux terroriste. Nous nous sommes fait des ennemis...beaucoup d'ennemis...

Lucy commençait à comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

 **Makarov :** Creed n'était pas le seul à te vouloir du mal. Depuis un an, plusieurs de nos ennemis t'avaient localisé. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais tu étais constamment surveillée. Que ce soit par Fairy Tail ou par nos ennemies. Nous avons réussit à tous les repousser, à éviter qu'ils s'en prennent à toi sans que tu ne t'en rende compte...

 **Lucy :** Vous avez...veillé sur moi...

 **Makarov :** Oui mais nous n'avons pas été efficace à 100%. Nous avions déjà prit la décision de te ramener parmi nous il y a quelques temps. Mais il y avait des avis mitigés. Lorsque nous avons appris que Creed, le plus dangereux de tous nos ennemis allait agir, tout le monde s'est mit d'accord. Nous devions te ramener parmi nous... Même si « lui » n'était toujours pas d'accord...

Encore « Lui »... Mais de qui parlaient-ils ?

 **Lucy :** « Lui » ?

Avant que Makarov puisse prendre la parole, Levy intervint.

 **Levy :** Boss...

Le « Boss » ayant comprit le message, il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux et lâchant un soupire. Il releva ensuite la tête et répondit à la jeune blonde :

 **Makarov :** Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant Lucy. Je suis désolé.

Lucy allait protester mais Levy intervint à nouveau. Elle savait comment allait réagir son amie et de ce fait, elle savait également comment empêcher un débordement.

 **Levy :** Lucy, tu dois être fatiguée avec tout ce qui t'ai arrivé. Je vais te montrer un endroit où tu pourras te détendre.

Son amie n'était pas d'accord.

 **Lucy :** Levy, je suis désolé mais je veux savoir de qui vous parlez ! S'il a quelque chose à voir avec moi, il faut que je le sache !

 **Levy :** Lucy...s'il-te-plait...n'insiste pas... C'est encore trop tôt. Il faut déjà que tu digères tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Disons que la suite viendra.

Elle sourit alors à la jeune femme amnésique qui lâcha un soupire d'exaspération , acceptant de lâcher l'affaire pour l'instant.

Elles saluèrent le Boss puis sortirent de la pièce.

Le vieil homme se détendit sur sa chaise lâchant soulagé, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard nostalgique.

 **Makarov :** J'espère que tout redeviendra comme avant...

* * *

Du côté des jeunes femmes qui étaient sortis de la salle, ces dernières se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui est en réalité un lieu de divertissement. Enthousiaste, Levy poussa les portes pour ouvrir l'accès à ce même bâtiment. Lucy remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de monde à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué leur arrivé. Elle reconnu quelques visages, notamment, les personnes qui étaient venus la tirer des griffes de ce Creed. Elle observa la salle. Elle remarqua qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs tenait le bar. Elle était en train d'essuyer un verre tout en discutant avec Erza, la jeune femme au long cheveux rouges que la blonde avait déjà rencontré. Levy l'attira alors vers ces deux dernières qui les remarquèrent et les accueillirent avec le sourire aux lèvres. La « Barmaid » fit le tour du comptoir et se planta devant Lucy. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle prit alors la jeune femme amnésique dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

… **:** Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Lucy.

Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se contentait de répondre à son étreinte.

Après quelques secondes, elle se séparèrent. La « Barmaid » Essuya ses larmes et lâcha, le sourire aux lèvres :

… **:** Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je m'appelle Mirajane.

 **Lucy :** Je suis désolé Mirajane...j'aimerais tellement me souvenir...

 **Mirajane :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, tant pis « s'il » sera fâcher !

 **Lucy :** « Il » ?... Encore ce « Il »... Mais qui est-ce ?

La jeune femme attendait une réponse.

 **Erza :** Tu le saura bien assez tôt...Enfin j'espère...

 **Mirajane :** Il n'est toujours pas rentré et on a aucune nouvelle...

 **Levy :** Gajeel m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre contact avec la base sinon sa mission pourrait être compromis.

 **Erza :** On a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui !

 **Mirajane :** Oui c'est vrai ! Il fait parti des meilleurs n'est-ce pas !

Les jeune femme acquiescèrent toutes les trois en montrant qu'elles étaient toutes d'accord, ne se souciant pas vraiment de l'incompréhension de Lucy. Cette dernière, malgré sa curiosité, laissa tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Elle saura tôt ou tard de qui elles parlent... oui elle le saura !

* * *

Dans un pays lointain, un immense bâtiment était dressé au milieux du désert. Dans la nuit sombre, une alarme interrompit le calme qui régnait d'habitude dans ces lieux. Des coups de feu se firent également entendre. Une voiture traversa les grands portails qui donnaient accès à la « cour » de ce grand bâtiment. Un homme était poursuivit par plusieurs autres qui essayaient de l'abattre. Ce dernier conduisait la voiture, tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Cet homme portait sur sa tête, une sorte de turban qui cachait également le bas de son visage. De ce fait, on ne pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux onyx et perçants.

Un homme devant sûrement être le chef des poursuivant fit une annonce avec les haut-parleurs, du haut de sa tour de guet :

 **Chef :** Abattez ce traître ! Je veux voir son corps coupé en pièce ! S'il séchape, vous le payerez tous !

Cette phrase suffit aux hommes d'accélérer la cadence et de sortir les grand moyen. L'un d'eux sortit alors un lance missile. Il se mit a viser le véhicule du fugitif.

Ce dernier remarquant les agissements des poursuivants se dit à lui même :

… **:** Eh bin, ils ne rigolent pas...Désolé les gars, mais vous avez perdu...

Il enfonça alors le bouton « ENTREE » de son clavier.

… **:** Trois...Deux...Un...et...

Une explosion retentit derrière lui. Le bâtiment entier ou plutôt, la base entière explosa.

L'homme arrêta son véhicule et descendit. Il admira son œuvre. Il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et l'alluma. Il composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il attendit quelques secondes puis quelqu'un décrocha :

… **:** Ici Salamander... Mission accompli.

Puis il raccrocha.

Il enleva alors son turban et découvrit sa tête. Il libéra ses cheveux roses et essuya la sueur sur son visage. Il lâcha alors un sourire :

Salamander : Il est temps de rentrer à la maison...

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Oui je sais c'est court :p**

 **Ralalaaaa plein de soupires dites donc dans ce chapitre xD**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO LES GENS !**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **J'ai ENFIN finit ce chapitre ! J'ai vraiment galéré ! J'ai j'avais écrit une bonne partie après PAF je me suis rendu compte que cette partie justement n'avait ni queue ni tête, du coup j'ai dû effacer et ré-écrire un truc un peu plus « intéressant »... j'espère :D**

 **J'espère que ma fanfic vous plaît et que la suite vous plaira:D... Chelou la phrase...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Lucy se trouvait dans la cantine de la base, en compagnie de ses nouveaux ou plutôt ses anciens amis qu'elle avait retrouvé. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur, essayant de faire revenir quelques souvenirs à le jeune blonde...Mais en vain... Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était à Fairy Tail. Étrangement, elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans cet environnement. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment étrange, étant donné que c'était ici-même qu'elle vivait avant de perdre la mémoire. C'était chez elle et elle le sentait bien. Malgré le fait qu'elle ai l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente TRES bien... Elle ne savait malheureusement pas ce que c'était. Cela la frustrait car elle avait l'impression que c'était ce « quelque chose » qui l'empêchait de retrouver la mémoire. Elle avait beaucoup de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Mais personne ne voulait y répondre. Ils attendaient tous « son » retour. « Cette personne » dont ils parlaient tous. « Cette personne » qu'elle ne connaissait pas, du moins plus maintenant. C'est peut-être elle la clé de toute cette histoire. En faite, elle en était sûre. « Il » était responsable de sa perte de mémoire. C'est donc à « lui » qu'elle réclamera des réponses.

La jeune blonde avait cessé d'écouter les histoires de ses amis ou plutôt des garçons qui ressassaient leur souvenir, entre eux, leurs bêtises et autres histoire qui ne concernaient pas vraiment son passé. Ils s'étaient un peu trop emballés et étaient rentrés dans leur délire. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Quand elle les observait, elle voyait une famille soudée. Ils étaient tous si proches les uns des autres... et elle faisait partie de cette famille. Au fond d'elle, elle était vraiment contente. Elle se mit alors à sourire. Ce que Levy remarqua.

 **Levy :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Lucy ?

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué l'expression de son amie. Une jeunes femme aux longs cheveux bruns aux yeux bruns intervint dans la conversation. Il s'agit de Cana. Elle avait la réputation de meilleure picoleuse de la base. Pas étonnant, vu ce qu'elle buvait de bon matin...

 **Cana :** Allez, partage avec nous tes belles pensées.

 **Mirajane** : Peut-être que les souvenirs avec ton ex-petit ami te font regretter d'avoir rompu avec lui...

Toutes les jeunes femmes lâchèrent un soupire désespéré à la remarque de la pauvre barmaid. Lucy ne comprenait pas vraiment leur comportement.

 **Mirajane :** Bah quoi ?

Voyant l'incompréhension de la jeune blonde, une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-long, ondulés de couleur bleu prit alors la parole. Il s'agissait de Jubia. Elle avait l'étrange habitude de parler d'elle à la troisième personne :

 **Jubia :** Lucy, Mirajane aussi a une réputation dans la base. Celle de se mêler des histoires de cœur de TOUT LE MONDE... Jubia y compris. Jubia en fait souvent les frais !

 **Mirajane :** Arrêtes de dire ça ma p'tite Jubia ! On le sait tous que t'en pince pour Grey... Enfin, tu ne le cache pas vraiment aussi... Pas comme Erza...

La personne citée avala son fraisier de travers. Levy lui offrit un verre d'eau. Une fois la rousse « hors de danger », elle prit la parole :

 **Erza** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

 **Mirajane :** Je suis désolé pour toi mais tu n'es pas très crédible...

 **Erza** : Tu te trompe complètement, je n'ai rien à vous cacher ! Il n'y a personne qui …

 **Mirajane :** Tiens, ce ne serait pas Jellal là-bas ?

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux de couleur rouge se figea.

 **Cana :** Mirajane, tu as cassé Erza...

 **Mirajane :** Oh elle s'en remettra. On demandera à Jellal de la réveiller avec un doux baiser... EH MAIS ATTENDEZ C'EST UNE BONNE IDEE CA !

A l'entente de cette phrase, la rousse se ressaisie, mais la rougeur de ses joues se propagea sur tout son visage. On aurait même eu des difficultés à différencier son visage de ses cheveux. Mais bon, ce serait exagéré :

 **Erza :** MI-RA-JANE !

 **Mirajane :** Bon moi je dois retourner au boulot. Allez salut tout le monde !

Et elle s'éclipsa vite fait bien fait. Les filles eurent assez de mal à calmer Erza qui était dans tous ses états. Les garçons durent intervenir. Grave erreur car une succession d'événements, du style, une petite bousculade entre Gajeel et Grey ou encore un coup de coude donné sans faire exprès d'une personne à une autre déclencha une bagarre générale. Lucy eu du mal à sortir du champ de bataille. Elle se surpris à avoir de très bon réflexes en vérité. Elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle était suivie de prêt par Levy qui lui indiquait la sortie de secours... Une fois à l'extérieur elles lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que Lucy riait autant. Ces gens étaient vraiment fous et elle adorait ça.

 **Lucy :** Eh bien, j'en ai apprit des choses intéressantes ce matin !

 **Levy :** Tu les connaissais déjà avant.

 **Lucy :** Ah bah je devais sûrement savoir que tu craquais pour Gajeel aussi...

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se pétrifia, puis se mit à rougir.

 **Lucy :** Bingo !

 **Levy :** Bon d'accord, tu étais déjà au courant... Tu étais même ma confidente... et vice-versa...

La jeune blonde n'entendit pas la dernière partie de la phrase. Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes. Une question, parmi tant d'autres à vrai dire, lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **Lucy :** Dis-moi Levy...

 **Levy :** Oui ?

 **Lucy :** Est-ce que moi aussi j'aimais quelqu'un ?...

Son interlocutrice baissa les yeux.

 **Levy :** Eh bien...

Elle fut interrompue par deux voix qui se dirigeaient vers elles. _(NDLA : Chelou comme phrase...)_

… **:** … Oui mais on avait pas précisé aussi qu'il fallait que la base ennemie reste intact, c'est pas de ma faute !

… **:** Bon ...passons pour l'instant... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire avant d'arriver à la cantine...

Quand Levy vit les deux personnes, elle fut pétrifiée. L'une d'elles était le Boss, Makarov. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement roses. Ce dernier dirigea ses yeux onyx perçant vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il s'arrêta, surpris.

Il fixait Lucy d'un air choqué, sans détourner le regard. Ce qui gênait la jeune femme.

 **Levy :** Lucy, est-ce que ça va ?

 **Lucy :** Hin? Quoi de quoi ?

 **Levy :** Tu... pleures...

La jeune blonde porta sa main sur son visage et effectivement, elle pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le jeune homme se reprit et prit alors la parole.

… **:** C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

 **Makarov :** Natsu... Je sais que tu étais contre mais nous n'avions pas le choix...

 **Natsu :** Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est toi le chef papi...

Il partit alors en direction de la cantine. Il passa à côté des jeunes femmes sans tourner le regard vers elles. Il s'arrêta après avoir dépassé Lucy et dit sans se retourner :

 **Natsu :** Bienvenue à la maison... Lucy...

Puis il s'en alla et les larmes continuèrent à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme blonde.

* * *

Natsu arriva dans la cantine. Il constata que la bataille générale quotidienne avait déjà commencé mais il n'avait pas très envie de rejoindre les « combattants ». Le fait de revoir Lucy l'avait chamboulé. Il se dirigeait tant bien que mal, en évitant toute sorte de projectile, vers une table libre. Il s'assit sur le banc et afficha un air pensif. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, sauf une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blancs.

… **:** T'es enfin rentré Natsu ! On ne t'attendait plus !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à la « blague » de la jeune femme.

 **Natsu :** Dis-moi Lisanna, que devrais-je faire ?

 **Lisanna :** Bah si tu me disais à propos de quoi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

 **Natsu :** Lucy... Je savais qu'elle allait revenir. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré prendre de longue missions pour repousser nos « retrouvailles ». Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupire, puis afficha un sourire en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

 **Lisanna :** Eh bien ça fait un peu cliché ce que je vais te dire, mais si tu écoutais ton cœur ?

 **Natsu :** T 'as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand je l'ai fait...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas que de douloureux souvenirs refassent surface. Elle cherchait un moyen de changer de sujet, de lui remonter le moral mais en vain. Elle aussi, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout à coup, un corps tomba sur la table de Natsu, la détruisant complètement. Il s'agissait de Grey. Ce dernier remarqua le rose.

 **Grey :** Tiens ! Tête de flamme comme qu'c'est ? Ça fait un bail qu'on voit plus ta sale tronche !

Il fut rejoins par Gajeel qui avait également remarqué Natsu :

 **Gajeel :** Ouais on croyait que t'avais rendu l'âme, mais en fait t'es en pleine forme...le seum...

Natsu réagit aux répliques de ses « amis ».

 **Natsu :** Ah ouais, le glaçon et le bout de fer ont formé une coalition contre le GRAND SALAMANDER ! Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! _(NDLA : Sisi t'as vu Natsu se la pète maintenant!)_

 **Grey :** Elle veut quoi la bougie !

 **Gajeel :** Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

 **Natsu :** Arrêtes de voler la réplique d' Elfman !

Il rejoignit alors la bataille féroce de la cantine.

 **Lisanna** : Eh bien, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour lui remonter le moral...

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Natsu était rentré de sa mission et il faisait tout pour éviter la jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme et personne ne voulait lui expliquer.

Lucy avait commencé une sorte de « ré-éducation ». Elle apprenait ou plutôt ré-apprenait les bases pour refaire définitivement partie de Fairy Tail. Elle s'entraînait au combat, à l'infiltration, au tir et prenait des cours pour mettre en place toute sorte de stratégie. Elle se surprit à connaître tous les mouvements que ses « professeurs » lui apprenaient. D'après Polyussica, le « médecin » de Fairy Tail, qui surveillait l'état de la jeune femme, il s'agissait de la mémoire du corps. Même si elle, elle avait tout oublié de son passé, son corps s'en souvenait _(NDLA : Comment ça Tsubasa Chronicle!)._

La jeune femme était dans la salle d'entraînement avec son « professeur » qui n'était autre que Luxus, le petit fils du Boss et peut-être même son successeur. L'homme était blond et avait une cicatrice sur son œil droit. Sûrement un « souvenir » d'une de ses missions qui ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait... Ils n'étaient évidemment pas seuls, il y avait également plusieurs de ses amis qui s'entraînaient . Ils étaient tous à fond dedans ! Erza particulièrement était hyper concentré et il fallait l'avouer, elle avait la classe !

La jeune blonde évita de justesse un coup de Luxus.

 **Luxus :** Si tu ne reste pas concentrée, tu vas vraiment t'en prendre une !

 **Lucy :** Ah ouais !

La jeune femme se rua sur l'homme, lui donnant un coup de genou sous le montant, ce qui le déséquilibra. Elle le mis au sol en le balayant _(NDLA : Coup de genou, balayette ! La violence!)_

Fière d'elle, elle affichait un large sourire, faisant le signe de la victoire.

 **Lucy :** Héhé qui s'en ai prit une maintenant ?

 **Gajeel** : Gé-hé bien joué Bunny girl !

 **Grey :** Comme au bon vieux temps !

Levy s'approcha de Lucy toute excitée :

 **Levy :** Lucy, apprend-moi cette technique, comme ça si Gajeel continu à m'ennuyer, je saurais le calmer !

 **Gajeel :** Laisse tomber crevette ! T'arriveras jamais à sauter assez haut.

 **Levy :** Quoi ?!

Elle se précipita alors sur l'homme pour le ruer de coups

Jubia rejoignit Lucy :

 **Jubia :** Jubia aimerais apprendre aussi s'-il-te-plaît Lucy !

Et d'autre personnes s'attroupèrent autour d'elle, tandis que Luxus s'éclipsa et se mit à côté d'Erza qui observait la scène le sourire aux lèvre :

 **Luxus :** C'est toi qui lui avait appris cette technique n'est-ce pas ?

 **Erza :** Elle est efficace pas vrai ?

 **Luxus :** Ouais c'est pas mal mais ça manquait un peut de puissance.

 **Erza :** Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle sera redoutable...comme à l'époque.

 **Luxus :** Ouais...on va la ramener pour de bon !

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

 **Luxus :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

 **Erza** : Toi qui peine à te montrer froid et sévère, quand il s'agit de tes camarades, tu deviens doux comme un agneau.

 **Luxus :** Et vas-y, moques-toi...

La rousse lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 **Erza :** Oh ça va, je te taquine.

L'homme sourit, la bonne humeur était revenu dans la base, en même temps que Lucy. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir que tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre... enfin presque.

Il aperçu Natsu entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Ce dernier, voyant la présence de la jeune femme blonde, fit immédiatement demi-tour. Luxus, ne voulant pas le laisser filer, se précipita sur lui. Il lui attrapa le bras. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le blond, l'air surpris.

 **Natsu :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Luxus :** Je trouve que je ne te vois pas assez dans la salle d'entraînement...

 **Natsu :** Tu dois savoir pourquoi...

 **Luxus :** Ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger ton entraînement. Tu ne t'échapperas pas !

Malgré les protestations du jeune homme, Luxus l'attira à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers les deux hommes.

 **Luxus :** Lucy, tu vas te battre contre lui.

Il désigna Natsu. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul.

 **Natsu :** Luxus ! T'es malade !

 **Luxus :** Pas d'objection ! Je te l'ordonne en tant que supérieur !

Lucy ne dit pas un mot. En vérité, elle voulait se confronter à lui.

 **Natsu :** Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix...

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser la place aux deux combattants qui se mirent en position. La jeune blonde était décidée à mettre en œuvre tout ce qu'elle venait de ré-apprendre.

 **Luxus :** Allez-y !

Lucy se précipita sur le jeune homme qui para ses coups les uns après les autres. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du rose, elle eu une sorte de flash, des images qui apparurent dans son esprit. C'était un peu flou, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer les détails. Elle pensait que si elle continuait le combat, elle pourrait en apprendre plus. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un souvenir d'avant sa perte de mémoire. Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Après un énième coup de la jeune femme paré par le jeune homme, elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était au tour du jeune homme d'attaquer. Lucy essayait tant bien que mal de parer ou d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il retenait ses coups. Cela l'énervait. Elle se mit alors à riposter. D'autres images apparurent devant la jeune femme. Encore...encore un peu...elle y était presque !

Après plusieurs échanges, Natsu décida de mettre fin à ce duel. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la renversa sur le sol. Il allait lui donner le coup de grâce mais il arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme.

 **Natsu :** J'ai gagné.

Il se releva et aida la jeune blonde à se relever également. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, la fixant droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme en fit de même. Les yeux du jeune homme l'envoûtaient. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure plus longtemps mais Luxus intervint.

 **Luxus :** Parfait ! D'après ce que je viens de voir, Lucy si tu continue à t'entraîner avec Natsu, tu retrouveras tes capacités d'avant !

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 **Natsu :** Quoi ?!

Lucy quant à elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit ce que le blond venait de dire. Elle repensait aux « images » qu'elle avait vu durant son combat.

Luxus s'approcha de Natsu et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui dire en murmurant :

 **Luxus :** Si tu veux la protéger, il faut que tu la rende plus forte...

Il s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune blonde s'approcha alors de lui.

 **Lucy :** Merci pour le duel.

Natsu cru perdre ses moyens devant le sourire de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué...

 **Natsu :** Y a pas de quoi...

 **Lucy :** Tu sais, j'ai cru un moment retrouver une partie de ma mémoire. Si on continuait à s'entraîner ensemble, peut-être que j'y arriverais...

Le jeune homme ne pouvait refuser cette faveur. Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle se souvienne de lui, si ça lui permettait d'être heureuse, il l'aiderait.

 **Natsu :** D'accord. Je serais ton partenaire.

 **Lucy :** Merci.

* * *

Au loin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs avait observé toute la scène. Elle fut rejoint par Luxus.

 **Luxus** : Mirajane, t'es vraiment diabolique...

 **Mirajane :** Oui je sais héhéhé...

* * *

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Yo les gens !**

 **Oh lala la pression ! Oui je sais que ce chapitre arrive hyper tard MAIS j'ai une bonne raison...oui l'inspiration laule mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les idées commencent à venir petit à petit !**

 **Cette fois, je n'ai pas commis l'erreur de me relire à 2h du matin donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes si grossières, qu'elles me donneraient envie de sauter par la fenêtre ! (Après, je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de me relire en écoutant le nouvel album de PNL... :p)**

 _ **Scorpon :**_ _ **j'aimerais te remercier de m'avoir fait remarquer les fautes inacceptables que j'avais faites dans le chapitre précédent :D J'espère ne plus faire les même erreurs...bon je vais me chercher un VERT d'eau (rololooo on s'amuuuuse xD)**_

 _ **Kyra :**_ _ **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise:D C'est vrai que j'essaye de vous proposer quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres fanfictions. Un peu de fraîcheur, ça ne fait pas e mal pas vrai :D Après, j'dis pas que mon histoire c'est un truc de fou. Je peux même dire qu'elle ressemble UN TOUT PETIT PEU à la précédente que j'avais écrite :p Mais c'est un détail xD**_

 _ **WolfBlut :**_ _ **Arrêtes maintenant j'ai la pression xD J'ai peur de décevoir avec les révélations et tout :p Merci pour tes encouragements :D**_

 _ **MlleEnora :**_ _ **Ha-haaaaa:D Même moi je me demande, quel est donc ce secret qui plane autour de nos deux protagonistes...même si y en a pas mal qui ont peut-être remarqué xD**_

 **Bon, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Natsu ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Lui qui voulait tant éviter de trop s'approcher de Lucy, il se retrouvait à devoir la voir TOUS LES JOURS pour leur entraînement spécial. La seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de ce pétrin, c'était de partir en mission, le plus longtemps possible. Mais au fond de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il essayait de refouler ses sentiments. Il voulait éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs du passé. Il voulait qu'elle soit toujours heureuse. Il voulait éviter de lui attirer des problèmes. Oui, s'il restait trop longtemps à ses côtés, elle serait à nouveau en danger. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne lui apportait que le malheur. Il avait peur, très peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave...comme cet événement tragique. Cet événement qu'il tentait d'oublier. Cet événement qui avait tout changé, qui l'avait détruit. Cet événement qui l'avait arraché à lui. Cet événement qui l'avait « tué »...

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensés, assis sur un banc, dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement. Son « ami » Grey arriva à sa hauteur. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

 **Grey :** A quoi tu pense la flammèche ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose ne répondit pas. Le brun lâcha un soupire.

 **Grey :** Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais c'est pour son bien. Il faut qu'elle soit auprès de nous, pour qu'on puisse la protéger !

Après un petit moment de silence, Natsu prit enfin la parole :

 **Natsu :** A on avis, c'est à cause de qui qu'elle est en danger ?

Le brun compris enfin le problème de son ami.

 **Grey :** Ok j'ai compris. Tu te sens coupable, parce que c'est tes ennemis qui en ont après elle pour l'utiliser contre toi.

 **Natsu :** Eh bien, t'es vraiment perspicace le glaçon ! Personne ne l'avait remarqué BRAVO !

Son ton ironique agaça quelque peu le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène, mais il se retint d'en flanquer une à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Même sous la torture !

 **Grey :** Mec, t'es con ! C'est normal qu'elle a des ennemis ! On a tous des ennemis ! C'est la conséquence d'exercer ce travail ! Ce n'est pas SEULEUMENT à cause de toi qu'elle est en danger. Et puis, si elle à choisit ce « travail », ça veut dire qu'elle acceptait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. On a tous accepté ça, quand on a signé notre contrat.

 **Natsu :** Grey, est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un ?

Le jeune brun fut choqué par la question du rose. Il commença à paniquer et ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

 **Grey :** Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec notre conversation !

 **Natsu :** Est-ce que tu as une personne qui compte énormément pour toi et que tu refuses de la perdre ? Une personne que tu veux voir heureuse, que tu refuse de blesser... Une personne que tu veux protéger à tout prix, peu importe de quelle manière...

 **Grey :** Natsu... tu t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais nous montrer que tu n'avais aucun regret et que ce que tu as fait ne t'affectait pas, tant qu'elle était en sécurité mais... nous le savions tous que tu souffrais...

 **Natsu :** Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?...

 **Grey :** T'as changé...t'as beaucoup changé après cet événement. Tu n'est plus le même « Natsu » que nous avons connu à l'époque !

 **Natsu :** Je sais...

Après avoir prononcé ces deux mots, il se leva puis prit la direction de la sortie. Il empoigna la poignée de la porte et annonça avant de l'ouvrir et de s'en aller.

 **Natsu :** Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi...

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène regarda la porte se refermer et lâcha dans un soupire :

 **Grey :** Je vais le défoncer ce con...

* * *

… **:** … c'est pourquoi, je trouve qu'il est pertinent, pour moi, de prendre part à une mission quelconque !

Dans le bureau de Makarov, ce dernier avait écouté sans broncher la tirade de son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que Lucy. Elle était venu voir le Boss pour une requête qu'elle avait voulu lui faire. Elle ne l'avait même pas laisser répondre qu'elle était partit dans un long discours, expliquant à quel point partir en mission serait bénéfique pour elle.

 **Makarov :** C'est d'accord.

 **Lucy :** Oui mais, je dois absolument partir en mission pour retrouver l'expérience du terrain et... attendez... quoi ?

 **Makarov :** J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour que tu prennes part à une futur mission.

 **Lucy :** Vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher prétextant que j'ai perdu mes anciennes compétences à cause de ma perte de mémoire et tout ça ?

 **Makarov :** Non, au contraire, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu m'as expliqué tout à leur, sur le côté bénéfique à ta participation aux missions.

La jeune femme était vraiment très contente de la décision de son supérieur :

 **Makarov :** Mais à une seule condition.

 **Lucy :** Laquelle ?

 **Makarov :** Pour l'instant, tu ne participeras qu'à des missions peu dangereuses. Le temps que tu ré-assimile les sensations ressentis sur le terrain. Il faut être raisonnable, je refuse de te mettre en danger dans ton état...

La jeune femme comprenait parfaitement les crainte du Boss.

 **Lucy :** C'est d'accord je vous remercie du fond du cœur !

Makarov lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, le sourire aux lèvres et ajouta :

 **Makarov :** Je te préviendrais quand on aura une mission à laquelle tu pourra participer.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire, le remercia encore puis sortit du bureau.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Natsu. Il est vrai qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours pour leur entraînement mais elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle ne le voyait presque jamais ailleurs.

 **Lucy :** Tiens ! Natsu...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et passa à côté de la jeune femme et entra dans le bâtiment. Il l'avait complètement ignoré, ce qui vexa la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le lieu où le personnel de la base se détendait, pour retrouver ses amis. Elle poussa les portes de façon violente et s'assit au bar, frustrée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Certains étaient en mission, dont Levy qui était partit avec Gajeel, Erza et d'autres personnes dont elle ne se souvenait plus des noms. C'est Mirajane, qui vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme blonde, remarquant sa frustration. Elle lui offrit un verre de jus de fruits.

 **Mirajane :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lucy ? T'as l'air frustrée !

 **Lucy :** Ah Mira, j'comprend rien ! Il m'énerve !

 **Mirajane :** C'est encore Natsu c'est ça ?

 **Lucy :** Oui ! Je vais lui en flanquer une, il va rien comprendre... Attend, comment ça « encore » ?

 **Mirajane :** Ooooh, ne fais pas attention... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 **Lucy :** A l'entraînement, il me parle sans problème et juste avant, quand je l'ai croisé devant le bâtiment principal, il m'a totalement ignoré ! En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter ! En dehors de nos entraînement bien sûre !

La Barmaid ne réagit pas. Elle afficha un air désolé. Lucy semblait se calmer.

 **Lucy :** Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

 **Mirajane :** Lucy c'est...

 **Lucy :** Je crois deviner notre relation...d'avant... Mirajane, est-ce que Natsu et moi, on était ensemble ?

Un silence prit place dans la salle. Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et que la jeune blonde avait hurlé sa colère, avait permit d'attirer toute l'attention des personnes présentes. Tous ses amis qui semblaient être très proches d'elle avant sa perte de mémoire, vinrent à sa rencontre. Lucy l'ayant remarqué, elle les interrogea du regard. Ces derniers baissèrent la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

… **:** Oui, vous étiez ensemble et vous étiez fous l'un de l'autre !

 **Mirajane :** Lisanna !

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait crié le non de sa sœur avec une pointe de colère. Cette dernière riposta.

 **Lisanna :** Je suis désolé Mira mais je refuse d'assister à ça plus longtemps ! Elle a le droit de savoir !

Personne n'osa prendre la parole. Lucy n'était pas vraiment surprise d'entendre cette révélation, vu qu'elle l'avait déjà deviné. Grey prit alors la parole.

 **Grey :** Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu règle ce problème avec lui Lucy. On a pas notre mot à dire...enfin, j'ai essayé mais il est trop con pour comprendre.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ce silence fut interrompu par le jeune homme brun qui ne pouvait plus garder ce « secret » qui était pourtant évident pour tous.

 **Grey :** Il se sent coupable de ce qu'il t'ai arrivé. Il pense que c'est de sa faute...

 **Lucy :** Que s'est-il vraiment passé pour qu'il se sente si coupable ?

L'homme à la chevelure ébène allait répondre quand soudain, il fut interrompu par une voix grave provenant de l'entrée de la salle.

… **:** C'est lui qui a voulu effacer ta mémoire.

L'homme s'approcha du bar. Il avait les cheveux roux et à la barbe soignée. Il devait avoir la quarantaine. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme blonde et se présenta.

… **:** Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi... Je m'appelle Gildarts. Je suis, disons, une sorte de supérieur hiérarchique mais bon, ça on s'en fout. Ah et le plus important, je suis le père de Cana !

L'homme s'était exclamé de façon enthousiaste, voire hystérique quand il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

 **Cana :** Arrêtes, tu vas me foutre la honte...

Lucy était restée bloquée à la première phrase qu'il avait prononcé. Bien évidemment, elle avait entendu son nom et tout ce qu'il avait dit après. Mais elle voulais quelques explications sur ce qu'il avait annoncé au tout début.

 **Lucy :** Comment ça... c'est Natsu qui a voulu que je perde la mémoire ?... Mais pourquoi !?

 **Gildarts :** Tu devrais lui poser la question directement. Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre... Mais sache qu'il a fait tout ça parce qu'il t'aimait...

Lucy, déterminée, se leva d'un bon et se rua vers la sortie. Elle annonça avant de sortir :

 **Lucy :** Je ne le laisserais pas filer si facilement !

Elle couru le plus vite possible en direction du bâtiment principal. Elle avait deviné que Natsu allait voir le Boss. Les autres parties de l'immeuble servaient plutôt pour tout ce qui est administratif et ne les concernaient pas vraiment. Elle enfonça les portes de la bâtisse et se rua vers les ascenseurs. Malheureusement pour elle, il fallait qu'elle attende que l'un d'eux descende. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'escalier pour atteindre le bureau de Makarov. L'architecte de ce bâtiment devait être assez louche...ou plutôt, la personne qui a voulu que ce soit ainsi...

Le temps passé dans le compartiment lui paru une éternité. Après une attente de 30 secondes, qui lui paru des minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se précipita dans le bureau du Boss. Ce dernier sursauta suite à l'intrusion de la jeune femme amnésique. Il l'interrogea alors du regard. Elle eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'était plus là. Elle inspira un bon coup puis demanda :

 **Lucy :** Où est-il ?

 **Makaraov :** De qui parles-tu ?

 **Lucy :** Natsu ! Où il est ?

 **Makarov :** Eh bien, je lui ai donné une mission. Il ne devrait pas tarder à y aller. C'est assez urgent vois-tu ?

Le sang de la jeune femme fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers l'extérieur. Non ! Elle refusait de le laisser partir si facilement !

 **Makarov :** EH ATTENDS ! J'AI UNE MISsion pour toi aussi ok elle est partit...

* * *

Lucy cherchait Natsu dans tous les recoins, du moins ceux qu'elle connaissait, de la base. Elle interrogea le personnel pour savoir si quelqu'un avait aperçu le jeune homme. Malheureusement pour elle, personne ne l'avait vu.

 **Lucy :** Il s'est volatilisé ou quoi !

… **:** Jeune fille, si tu cherche Natsu, il doit sûrement être chez lui.

Elle se retourna pour voir de qui provenait cette voix. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt âgé. Un détail la frappa : il était aussi petit que le Boss.

 **Lucy :** Merci beaucoup mais, je ne sais pas où il habite...

L'homme lui indiqua une direction.

… **:** Diriges-toi dans cette direction. Si tu continue tout droit, derrière les arbres là-bas, tu devrais apercevoir plusieurs Villas sur la côte.

 **Lucy :** Des villas ?

… **:** Oui, en plus des dortoirs, il y a également ces villas pour ceux qui préfèrent ce genre d'habitat. Je ne te cache pas que ceux qui y vivent ont dû débourser une petite fortune héhéhé. En effectuant toutes ces missions à risque avec de grosses récompenses, Natsu a pu s'en procurer une ! La sienne c'est la villa n°777.

 **Lucy :** Eh bien, cette île cache encore beaucoup de secrets à ce que je vois... Je vous remercie Monsieur...

Il lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

… **:** Yajima. Appelles-moi simplement Yajima.

 **Lucy :** Merci Beaucoup Monsieur Yajima !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la direction indiquée par le vieil homme.

 **Yajima :** C'est bon de la voir de retour...enfin, de retour à moitié...

* * *

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était le parfait contraste avec le reste de l'île qui servait de « base militaire ». En effet, devant elle, du haut de sa falaise, elle pouvait apercevoir plusieurs rangés de maisons, ou plutôt villas qui étaient toutes différentes des une des autres. Certaines étaient plus grandes que d'autres, d'autres comptaient deux étages voire trois ! La vue sur la mer était magnifique. Les palmier et les coquillages qui ornaient la plage, ainsi que la couleur Turquoise de la mer rendait le paysage Paradisiaque. La jeune femme aurait bien aimé continuer sa contemplation mais elle était vraiment pressée. Elle se mit alors à reprendre son chemin en direction des villas.

* * *

Arrivée sur place, la jeune blonde se mit à la recherche de la villa n°777. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des personnes ou plutôt des enfants qui était en train de s'amuser sur la plage. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure quand elle était stupéfaite par le paysage. L'un des enfants la remarqua puis prévint ses amis. Ces derniers, tout comme le premier, se mirent à lui sourire de toutes leurs dents. Il se levèrent et arrivèrent en courant vers la jeune amnésique en lui criant son nom. Cette dernière était surprise. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux. L'un d'eux, qui était en fait une fille, s'approcha de Lucy. Cette dernière se baissa à son niveau. La petite devait avoir vers six ans. Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la petite sauta dessus, la serrant dans ses petits bras. Bien que encore plus surprise qu'au début, La jeune blonde répondit à l'étreinte de l'enfant.

… **:** Lucy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais revenir ! Et puis depuis que t'es partit, Natsu ne joue plus du tout avec nous !

Le nom du jeune homme rappela à Lucy la raison pour laquelle elle était venu ici. Elle ne connaissait pas ces enfants, du moins, elle ne s'en rappelait plus et elle serait très contente de les connaître à nouveau., mais là elle était pressée !

 **Lucy :** Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété... Tu sais, j'ai oublié tout le monde et...

… **:** Je sais Lucy ! Ma maman et mon papa, ils me l'ont dit ! Je vais tout faire pour que tu te rappelles de nous !

Les autres enfants se mirent tous à crier des « Ouais ! », « Moi aussi ! », « J'ai faim ! ». Bref, ils étaient tous prêts à l'aider.

 **Lucy :** Merci beaucoup les enfants. Vous êtes tous très gentils.

Un idée fusa dans le cerveau de la jeune femme.

 **Lucy :** Dites-moi, vous pouvez me dire ou se trouve la maison de Natsu ?

La petite qui lui parlait depuis le début indiqua une direction.

… **:** C'est tout là-bas ! Je serais venu avec toi mais ma maman ne veut pas que je m'éloigne trop loin de la maison.

L'enfant avait l'air désolé. Lucy lui caressa la tête puis lui dit d'un ton rassurant.

 **Lucy :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a raison ta maman, il ne faut pas que tu parte loin, elle pourrait s'inquiéter.

La jeune femme se releva. Elle remarqua que les autres enfants étaient partis, attirés par une chose autour de laquelle ils s'étaient attroupés. Elle décida de reprendre son chemin, mais avant, elle demanda à la petite :

 **Lucy :** Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

L'enfant afficha un grand sourire et lui répondit :

… **:** Je m'appelle Asuka !

 **Lucy :** Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Asuka. On se verra plus tard d'accord ?

 **Asuka :** Ouiiiiiiiii ! Et fais un gros bisou à Natsu de ma part.

Cette demande fit rougir la jeune femme amnésique. Sans répondre, elle se mit à courir vers la direction indiquée par Asuka.

* * *

Lucy arriva devant une villa qu'elle trouvait vraiment très belle. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Parfaitement à son goût ! Elle ressentait de la nostalgie... beaucoup de nostalgie. Comme si elle connaissait très bien cet endroit. C'était sûrement le cas avant son amnésie. Elle fit un pas vers la porte. Elle appuya sur la sonnette puis attendit. Elle priait pour qu'il soit toujours là ... qu'il ne soit pas déjà partit. Personne n'ouvrit la porte. Elle retenta sa chance encore et encore. Toujours rien. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps Natsu aussi ! Il s'était préparé et s'en était allé très rapidement ! Par un excès de colère, mais également par réflexe , elle abaissa la poignée de la porte. A sa plus grande surprise, la porte était ouverte. Elle se posa tout d'abord la question si elle devait entrer ou non. Finalement elle se dit « F*ck it » et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la demeure. Elle était époustouflée par la beauté de l'intérieur. Il s'y trouvait tout ce qu'elle rêvait pour son chez soi ! La porte d'entrée donnait directement à une immense pièce qui réunissait le salon et la cuisine. Il y avait, à sa gauche, des escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle se sentait vraiment bien dans cet environnement. Elle se sentait...chez elle...

La jeune femme se mit à se promener dans la villa. Elle toucha du bout des doigts les meubles, analysant chaque recoin des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit la décision de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dans la maison. La porte était quand même ouverte. Soit il était toujours là et qu'il refusait simplement de lui ouvrir, soit il était partit en oubliant de fermer la porte à clé.

 **Lucy :** Natsu !?

Aucune réponse.

 **Lucy :** Natsu tu es là ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle décida d'explorer l'étage. Après avoir monté les escaliers, elle se retrouvait dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes qui menaient vers d'autres pièces. Elle en comptait cinq. Elle était plus grande que ce qu'elle pensait cette villa en faite !

 **Lucy :** Natsu ?

N'entendant aucun bruit, elle décida de vérifier chaque pièce. Il est vrai qu'elle devrait normalement se sentir coupable de s'incruster chez Natsu sans sa permission. Mais bizarrement, elle était très à l'aise. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette pensée et commença son exploration.

Elle ouvrit une première porte. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce, une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un lit simple et un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable, un pot à stylo, une imprimante et un paquet de feuilles blanches. La pièce n'avait rien de spécial. Elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle continua son voyage en ouvrant une autre porte. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur une sorte de salle de sport avec des poids et d'autres matériels sportifs. Elle décida ensuite d'explorer une autre pièce. Elle ouvrit une autre porte et se retrouva dans une chambre spacieuse. Il s'y trouvait un lit double, qui avait l'air très confortable, avec un meuble de chaque côté. Elle aperçu deux portes dans la pièce qu'elle décida d'ouvrir. Elle découvrit tout d'abord le dressing, très bien rangée. Elle ne s'y attarda pas puis se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait raison, ce lit était vraiment confortable. Elle aperçu un meuble qu'elle n'avait pas vu quand elle était entrée dans la chambre. Un objet posé dessus, attira son attention. Elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait d'un cadre photo qui était renversé. Il était alors impossible de voir la photo. Elle décida de prendre l'objet en main pour la découvrir. Elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Les larmes se mirent alors à rouler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

En effet, Cette photo représentait elle et Natsu, ce dernier, le bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle était blottit tout contre lui, alors qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois, du moins depuis son retour, qu'elle vit un sourire pareil sur le visage du jeune homme. Quant à elle, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir mit fin à ce bonheur ? Que s'était-il passé pour que leur vie s'effondre ainsi ?

… **:** Ta curiosité n'a pas changé apparemment...

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle leva la tête et chercha l'origine de cette voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, se trouvait Natsu qui fixait l'objet dans les mains de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière se ressaisit, essuya ses larmes qu'elle remarqua enfin avant de demandé :

 **Lucy :** Tu n'étais donc pas déjà partit en mission ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les prunelles de Lucy.

 **Natsu :** Étrangement, la mission a été annulé à la dernière minute... Je crois comprendre pourquoi...

Se rendant compte de sa situation, l'amnésique reposa le cadre sur le meuble, dans sa position initiale, avant de s'excuser :

 **Lucy :** Excuse-moi de m'être introduite chez toi sans ton autorisation !

 **Natsu :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et contourna la jeune femme. Il se mit à côté d'elle et prit le cadre en main pour le positionner correctement, de façon à voir la photo.

 **Natsu :** ...C'est aussi chez toi...

Il releva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Cette dernière était assez surprise par ses propos. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard, se plongeant dans ses orbes onyx qui l'hypnotisaient. Elle demanda dans un murmure.

 **Lucy :** Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Aucune réponse...

 **Lucy :** Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'effacer la mémoire ?

Natsu se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question.

 **Natsu :** Qui te l'a dit ?

 **Lucy :** Je l'ai apprit de Gildarts...

Le jeune homme soupira.

 **Natsu :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

 **Lucy :** Rien... Il ne m'a rien dit. Il voulait que ce soit toi qui te charge de tout me raconter.

 **Natsu** : Et si je refuse ?

 **Lucy :** Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Elle lui lança un regard de défit. Le rose en fit de même.

 **Natsu :** Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est beaucoup mieux que tu ne t'en souvienne pas. Vit simplement ta vie, sans regarder en arrière...

La jeune femme se mit en colère.

 **Lucy :** Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ?!

 **Natsu :** Lucy...

 **Lucy :** Écoutes-moi bien, je ne partirais pas d 'ici et je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconté !

 **Natsu :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Lucy :** Oui !

 **Natsu :** Tu veux vraiment retrouver la mémoire ?

 **Lucy :** Oui ! C'est ce que je veux le plus en ce moment même !

 **Natsu** : Ok, alors il faut stimuler ta mémoire.

 **Lucy :** Hein ?!

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Ce dernier se mit à réfléchir. ( _NDLA : #Choquée_ )

 **Natsu :** Alors... il faut provoquer une situation avec une signification importante dans le quotidien du patient d'avant sa perte de mémoire, pour provoquer une sorte de flashback qui lui fera rappeler ces mêmes événements... Ça pourrait être un bon début pour recouvrer la mémoire...

 **Lucy :** Je ne comprend pas... T'es sûr que c'est comme ça ?

 **Natsu :** Eh bien, d'après le « mode d' emploi » de ce qu'on a utilisé sur toi pour te rendre amnésique, c'est ce qu'il faut faire...

La jeune femme ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour lui faire perdre la mémoire. Natsu reprit sa réflexion de plus belle.

 **Natsu :** Il faut que ce soit un événement avec une signification forte... Une signification forte... JE SAIS !

 **Lucy :** Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de plonger ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune blonde qui fut hypnotisée, encore, par son regard. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue gauche. Elle était si chaude qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et profiter de cette chaleur. Des sensations étranges naquirent en elle. Des sensations qui lui étaient familières. Natsu s'approcha encore plus du visage de la jeune blonde, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle savait ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais, elle n'avait aucune envie de le repousser. Elle ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle était prête à tout pour connaître son passé ou à cause de ses sentiments qu'elle avait oublié. Il lui offrit alors un baiser d'une telle douceur, que la jeune femme cru s'envoler. A ce moment là, elle eu encore plus de sensations qu'auparavant. Était-ce des sensations qu'elle avait oublié ? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment dommage car elles étaient si agréables.

Après quelque secondes, le jeune homme mit fin au baiser, à contre-cœur. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, ne s'éloignant pas trop l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme avait posé une main sur celle de l'homme qui lui avait offert un magnifique baiser. Ce dernier posa son front contre celui de Lucy avant de murmurer :

 **Natsu :** Je t'aime...

* * *

 **Le #émue à son paroxiiiiiissssme !**

 **Alors vous avez trouvé comment le chapitre ?**

 **Je vous écoute :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Yo les gens !**

 **Attention à ce chapitre, vous allez avoir beaucoup de révélations ! Mais aussi beaucoup d'émotions...et des envies de meurtre mais ça c'est un détail :D**

 **je ne vous cache pas que je subis une pression horrible en écrivant chaque chapitre xD je m'auto-stresse... oui j'ai tendance à inventer des mots TU TE CALMES !**

 **Préparez les mouchoirs au cas où... :p**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Natsu :** Je t'aime...

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de Lucy pour observer sa réaction. Cette dernière n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle avait cependant ouvert les yeux et arborait une expression attendrie. Tout-à-coup, elle s'approcha de nouveau de l'homme pour se blottir tout contre lui. Il répondit à son étreinte, surprit par sa réaction.

 **Lucy :** Mon corps bouge tout seul...je ne comprend pas...

 **Natsu :** Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Tout contre le cœur de Natsu, écoutant les battements son organe vital, elle répondit en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer plus facilement.

 **Lucy :** J'ai quelques bribes de souvenirs... de nous deux...

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se séparèrent. Le jeune homme prit alors la parole, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

 **Natsu :** Je suppose que ces souvenirs ne sont pas suffisants...

La jeune femme lui sourit.

 **Lucy :** Tu as tapé dans le mille !

 **Natsu :** Eh bien, on va te ramener d'autres souvenirs ! Ça tombe bien, le lit est juste là !

La jeune blonde fut choquée par ses propos.

 **Lucy :** Eh je vais te frapper !

 **Natsu :** C'est bon, c'est bon je rigole ! Ah si t'avais vu ta tête !

Il se mit alors à rire. C'était la première fois, depuis son retour bien sûr, que Lucy le voyait rire à gorge déployée. Elle répondit à sa moquerie par une tape sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se calma et fixa la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Cette dernière remarqua que son regard était nostalgique. Il devait sûrement penser à leur passé. Vivaient-ils souvent des moments comme celui-ci ? Elle repensa, tout à coup, à ce que le rose lui avait dit sur les autres souvenirs qu'il voulait ramener. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait proposé pour les ramener. Elle se mit alors à rougir violemment...très violemment. Elle détourna son regard de lui. Le jeune homme le remarqua et sourit.

 **Natsu :** Tes réactions n'ont pas changé...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Il reprit alors calmement :

 **Natsu :** Tu m'as tellement manquée...

Lucy ne savait pas comment réagir. Certes, elle avait retrouvé quelques fragments de souvenirs de leur relation d'avant mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas complètement. Cependant, elle voulait rester auprès de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne ses distances, qu'il soit froid avec elle comme avant. Voulait-elle revenir à sa situation d'avant son amnésie ? Était-elle prête à se remettre en couple avec lui ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle sache la raison pour laquelle il à fait en sorte de l'éloigner de Fairy Tail...de lui...

 **Natsu :** Je vais tout te raconter... notre passé, tout ce qu'on a vécu ... tout ce qu'on a perdu...

Il détourna le regard, fixant le sol, avant de continuer.

 **Natsu :** Même si je sais que tu vas me détester...

 **Lucy :** Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?

 **Natsu :** Parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as vécu tous ces malheurs.

* * *

 _ **4 ans plus tôt...**_

 _Une voiture de luxe roulait sur la route, faisant briller les yeux de tous ceux qui rêvaient d'avoir la même. Les vitres étaient toutes tintées en noir. Le chauffeur de ce véhicule n'était autre que Grey qui avait 21 ans à cette époque là. Il était vêtu de façon élégante, mais moins que les passagers qu'il transportait à l'arrière du véhicule._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Vous avez intérêt à ne pas merder ! C'est une mission hyper importante !_

 _Une voix d'homme se fit entendre de l'arrière._

… _**:**_ _Bah avec une débutante, ça va être chaud !_

 _Une voix féminine répliqua immédiatement :_

… _**:**_ _La débutante elle t'emmerde._

… _**:**_ _Eh, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !_

… _**:**_ _Je parle comme je veux !_

 _Grey intervint avant que ça dégénère :_

 _ **Grey :**_ _OOOOOOH ! C'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête bande de gamins !_

 _L'homme à l'arrière répondit :_

… _**:**_ _Il veut quoi le glaçon ?!_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Tu veux te battre la flammèche ?!_

 _La seule femme du véhicule intervint._

… _**:**_ _C'est bon calmez-vous !_

 _Les deux hommes cessèrent leur chamaillerie. Le silence prit alors place dans la voiture._

 _ **Grey :**_ _On est arrivé._

 _Le jeune homme arrêta alors la voiture puis se retourna pour parler aux passagers._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Bon, Natsu, Lucy, on compte sur vous._

 _ **Natsu/Lucy**_ _: Je m'enflamme !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Hé pourquoi tu me vole ma phrase ?!_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _J'y peux rien, à force de t'entendre répéter ça, ça rentre dans la tête !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Bah sors la !_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Et si j'ai pas envie ?!_

 _Une dispute débuta entre les deux personnes. Grey lâcha un soupire, exaspéré par le comportement de ses deux collègues. Il attendit que leur « conversation animé » prenne fin. Ce qui arriva après quelques minutes._

 _ **Grey :**_ _C'est bon ? Vous avez finit ?_

 _ **Natsu/Lucy :**_ _OUI !_

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes se prit la tête dans les mains._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Calmes-toi Grey, caaaalmes-toi... Tu ne dois pas les tuer, non pas maintenant. Faut attendre la fin de la mission..._

 _Il fut interrompu par Natsu._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Bon, le frigo tu te grouille ?_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: On n' a pas que ça à faire aussi !_

 _Retenant sa colère, le brun sortit du véhicule, la contourna et ouvrit la portière du côté de Natsu. Ce dernier en sortit, affichant un air fier. Il offrit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à sortir également. Cette dernière était si gracieuse, qu'elle fit tourner la tête de plus d'un. Ils étaient habillés sur leur trente-et-un, assortit l'un à l'autre._ (NDLA : je vous laisse imaginer leur tenue parce que je suis gentille...et parce que j'ai pas d'idée CHUT ! ON SE CALME!). _Le jeune homme offrit ensuite son bras à la jeune blonde qui accepta volontier sa proposition silencieuse. Avant que la blonde et le rose se dirige vers la demeure se trouvant devant eux, Grey leur tendit deux objets qui n'étaient autre que deux masques vénitiens que les deux jeunes enfilèrent :_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Merci esclave..._

 _ **Grey :**_ _T'as de la chance que y a des témoins..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ouais c'était calculé.._

 _ **Grey :**_ _J'vais te..._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _C'est bon, on y va ?_

 _Les jeunes hommes ne répondirent pas. Le brun retourna dans la voiture, laissant seuls Natsu et Lucy._

 _ **Natsu**_ _: Ok, on y va..._

 _Il se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée du manoir, accueillit par un homme qui devait sûrement être un domestique._

 _ **Homme :**_ _Bienvenue dans la demeure de Monsieur Creed. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée._

 _Les deux jeunes le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _L'intérieur était très spacieux. La décoration montrait à quel point le propriétaire devait être riche. C'était hallucinant. Les lustres qui ornaient le plafond étaient gigantesques... magnifiques ! Les deux jeunes fantaisie tout pour ne pas être émerveillés par tous ce qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Il tentaient de se montrer aussi naturels que possible. Un personnel leur présenta plusieurs boissons, de type alcoolisé que Natsu accepta volontiers. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lucy qui refusa gentiment._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Alors comme ça on aime pas l'alcool..._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Je suis désolé mais je préfère rester sobre en mission._

 _ **Natsu**_ _: oooh quel sérieux ! Je t'admire !_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Disons que je suis plus professionnelle que certains..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _c'est ce qu'on verra quand on sera en action !_

 _Il vida son verre puis prit un air sérieux quand le « propriétaire » se montra au public pour son discours de bienvenue._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Tout d'abord, messieurs dames, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure. J'ai organisé cette vente aux enchères pour pouvoir satisfaire chacun d'entre vous et..._

 _Pendant que l'homme continuait son discours, Natsu observait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Surtout le comportement des « gardes » pour connaître leur déplacement, leur niveau et d'autres informations qui pourraient être utiles. Lucy en faisait de même. Tout à coup, ils entendirent une voix dans leur oreillette, qui étaient très discrètes . C'était la voix de Grey :_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Bon, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer ! Je compte sur vous pour ne pas merder sinon, Ciao la récompense !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ouais, t'inquiète, tant que t'es pas sur le terrain, tout se passera bien !_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _T'es obligé de chercher la merde avec lui ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ah je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop tentant !_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Tu devrais éviter pour l'instant, la cible est un gros morceau quand même ! Faut pas trop se dissiper !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Roooh ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était le chef d'une armée terroriste très dangereuse et tout..._

 _Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Mais au bout de quelques seconde, la blonde lâcha un soupire :_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _T'es sérieux ? T'as pas lu le dossier qui contenait TOUTES LES INFORMATIONS sur la cible ?..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Bah non, j'ai pas besoin, faut juste lui péter la gueule et le capturer non ?_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Oh mon Dieu, Grey fait quelque chose !_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Mec, t'es incorrigible ! Le mec que tu vois là, son vrai nom c'est Omura et il est vraiment le chef d'une putain d'armée terroriste qui fait des siennes dans le monde entier ! Il a une prime colossale sur sa tête !_

 _Omura... ce nom resta bloqué dans l'esprit de Natsu. Des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier à tout prix refirent surfasse. Impossible ! C'était impossible que cet homme soit en vie ! Il ne pouvait l'être ! Il l'avait vu mourir ! Gildarts l'avait tué ! Alors comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec Lucy et Grey. Personne, à part Gildarts bien sûr, n'était au courant de pour cette histoire. Il tenait à ce que ça reste ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Il fut prit de tremblements et se mit à transpirer, serrant les dents face à la vision de cet homme dont le visage était caché par ce masque, l'empêchant de voir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de son visage. C'est pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. La jeune blonde remarqua l'état de son collègue :_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: Natsu, ça va ?_

 _Ce dernier tenta de se reprendre :_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ouais...ouais tout va bien, t'inquiètes..._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Bon, il faut qu'on se sépare pour bien repérer les lieux ok ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ouais... ouais..._

 _Elle mit une main sur son épaule, inquiète :_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _T'es sûr que ça va ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ouais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais...très bien..._

 _La jeune femme, peu convaincue, annonça avant de partir :_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Ok, j'y vais..._

 _Une fois seul, Natsu lâcha un soupire, se calmant petit à petit._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Début de l'opération !_

* * *

 _Non ! Impossible ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! La situation était chaotique ! En effet, le plan du trio de Fairy Tail pour capturer leur cible était tombé à l'eau. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, leur ennemi connaissait parfaitement leurs agissements. Du coup, Natsu se trouvait dans la cours de la demeure, encerclé de partout par les hommes de mains de Creed. Ce dernier était devant lui, un sourire sadique affiché sur les lèvres. Il avait prit Lucy en otage... Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Grey aussi était en danger. Ils avaient trouvé sa cachette et les subalternes de leur cible n'attendaient que le signal de ce dernier pour achever le pauvre brun._

 _C'était la fin pour eux..._

 _Creed, s'approcha de Lucy et lui prit le menton pour analyser son visage qui avait l'air de lui plaire._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Y a pas à dire, les femmes de Fairy tail sont très charmantes._

 _Il se recula pour reluquer le reste du corps de la jeune blonde qui était dégoûtée :_

 _ **Creed :**_ _Ah ouais...on peu même dire qu'elles sont bonnes... Je me demande si je ne vais pas la garder pour moi …_

 _Natsu voulu intervenir mais les hommes qui l'entouraient firent un pas vers lui pour l'intimider. Il se ravisa._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Oooh ! Eh bien mon garçon, on est en colère ? Si tu bouges, tu sais ce qui lui ou plutôt LEUR arrivera n'est-ce pas ?_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: Laisses-les partir Creed !_

 _ **Creed :**_ _Tu crois que je vais gentiment faire ce que tu me demandes alors que vous tentez de me capturer...ou me tuer qui sait._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _La deuxième option est vraiment pas mal..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Quel audace ! Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton frère... comment il s'appelait déjà ? Zeref ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Ne prononce pas son nom !_

 _L'homme se mit à rire._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où je lui ai tranché la gorge ! C'était si... jouissif ! Tu dois 'en souvenir aussi, tu étais au premier rang de ce spectacle grandiose quand même !_

 _Le souvenir de cette scène retourna le ventre du jeune homme et choqua ses deux acolytes. La respiration du rose se fit plus saccadée. Il eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rendre ce qu'il avait mangé auparavant, n'arrivant pas à effacer les images horribles, du passée, de son esprit._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Ehhh ! Tu as dégueulassé mon jardin !_

 _Le rose tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Je te tuerais..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Eh bien, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me dire une chose pareil._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _JE TE TUERAIS !_

 _Le cris du jeune homme raisonna dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Il était emplit de colère,de rage, de haine incommensurable. Creed affichait un sourire malsain et s'approcha du jeune homme. Deux hommes maîtrisèrent ce dernier pour qu'il n'attaque pas leur chef. L'homme attrapa les cheveux de Natsu, les tirant vers le haut pour lui relever la tête._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Jouons à un p'tit jeu... Qui tuera l'autre en premier ?_

 _Sa proposition surpris tout le monde._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Je vais vous relâcher cette fois...je ferais tout pour te détruire, tant physiquement que mentalement..._

 _Puis il s'en alla ordonnant, au passage, à ses hommes de relâcher tout le monde. Ils s'exécutèrent._

 _Natsu s'écroula au sol. Il avait perdu connaissance._

 _Cette mission était une crissante défaite pour les membres de Fairy tail._

 _Après cet événement, ils n'eurent plus de nouvelles de Creed. Il s'était comme volatilisé ! Quant à Natsu, il eu beaucoup de mal à redevenir lui même, à oublier de nouveau ce moment horrible. Ses amis faisaient tout pour l'aider. Lucy en particulier._

 _Le temps passa et le « duo redoutable » de Fairy Tail naquit._

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard...**_

 _Natsu et Lucy s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ces deux dernières années. Il leur arrivait de se disputer de temps à autre, comme durant leur première mission, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui montrait qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'un petit jeu entre eux. Ils avaient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre...des sentiments qu'eux-même ne pouvaient expliquer mais que leurs amis avaient bien compris. En effets, ces derniers étaient spectateurs de ce qui se passait entre eux et attendaient impatiemment leur mise en couple. Évidemment, ils avaient mit en place toute sorte de pari comme « qui se confessera en premier ? » ou encore, « quand allaient-ils sortir ensemble ». ce qui conduisait souvent à une bagarre générale, quand les deux concernés n'étaient pas présents, bien évidemment._

 _Les choses devinrent sérieuses quand Natsu décida de parler de ses sentiments à son « meilleur » ami Grey._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Ouais je sais._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Comment tu sais ?_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Bah ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu l'aimes !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Tant que ça ?_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Eh ouais... Sauf qu'elle est un peu beaucoup aveugle pour s'en rendre compte..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Et... C'est quoi ?_

 _Le brun leva son pousse et lui fit un clin d'œil :_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Foncer dans le tas !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _T'es fou !_

 _ **Grey :**_ _T'inquiètes ! Fais-moi confiance !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Bon... ok... Je vais lui parler !_

 _Le jeune homme se mit alors en route vers la salle d'entraînement, où se trouvait Lucy._

 _Grey, fier de lui, se tourna vers tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle de détente._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Bon les gars, envoyez la tune !_

 _Ils sortirent tous un billet de leur poche qu'ils tendirent vers le jeune homme, en balançant des « c'est de la triche » et d'autres accusations._

 _ **Mirajane :**_ _Je suis déçue. C'est moi qui voulait être leur entremetteuse... j'avais un plan super en plus..._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Désolé Mira, je t'ai devancé héhéhé !_

 _ **Erza :**_ _Juste par curiosité, c'était quoi ton plan Mira ?_

 _ **Mirajane :**_ _Eh bien y a une mission qui concerne un trafiquant de drogue qui possède également un bordel et..._

 _ **Levy :**_ _STOP ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE LA SUITE !_

 _ **Mirajane :**_ _Roooh ça va, je voulais leur donner un petit coup de pouce..._

 _ **Levy :**_ _C'est pas un simple coup de pouce là..._

 _ **Grey :**_ _Bah j'ai bien fait d'intervenir avant toi alors !_

 _Tous le monde était d'accord avec le brun. Après leur conversation, ils retournèrent tous vers leurs occupations très contents que leur ami aux cheveux roses ai décidé de prendre les choses en main._

* * *

 _Arrivé sur place, Natsu commença à stresser. Il la voyait s'entraîner, faire toute sorte d'exercices, démontrant son agilité. Elle était seule. Il l'admira quelques minutes. Elle était vraiment incroyable._

 _La jeune femme remarqua le rose puis lui sourit, l'invitant à la rejoindre. C'est ce qu'il fit. Elle essuya la sueur sur son visage avec sa serviette. Natsu se planta devant elle et se mit à la fixer. Lucy, surprise par le comportement de son ami, arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il voulait._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Lucy...je dois te dire un truc._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Si c'est encore une bêtise, je préfère passer mon chemin !_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Non... enfin je sais pas, c'est à toi de décider si c'est une « bêtise » ou pas..._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre..._

 _Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi était-il si déstabilisé quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments ?_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Euh... Natsu ?_

 _Eh mince, que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas dire simplement « je t'aime » ! Il voulait lui transmettre vraiment tous ses sentiments. Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait. Tout à coup, une idée fusa dans son esprit. Elle risquait de ne pas apprécier mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il en avait très envie. Il allait le faire ! Il était décidé !_

 _Natsu leva sa main et la déposa sur la joue de la blonde joue. Ce qui surprit cette dernière qui n'osait pas bouger, paralysée par le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Lucy pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le repousser. Au contraire, elle voulait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Elle ferma alors les yeux. Cet action était comme une invitation pour le jeune homme qui franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Il lui offrit un doux baiser, auquel elle répondit avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Car oui, elle le savait très bien qu'elle l'aimait. Au départ, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments grandissait. Maintenant, elle les acceptait. Elle pensait rêver. Oui elle était dans un rêve. Il ne pouvait être réel..._

 _Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme mit fin au baiser, à contre-cœur. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, ne s'éloignant pas trop l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme avait posé une main sur celle de l'homme qui lui avait offert un magnifique baiser. Ce dernier posa son front contre celui de Lucy avant de murmurer :_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Je t'aime..._

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

 _Natsu et Lucy vivaient désormais ensemble. Ils avaient acheté une villa qui se trouvait prêt de la plage de l'île. Ils si heureux et leur amour, si passionné (NDLA : c'est là que vous vous imaginez des truc...). Le duo redoutable de Fairy Tail était devenu le « Couple redoutable » ! Mais malheureusement, leur bonheur allait être de courte durée..._

 _Le couple était en mission. Une mission simple, consistant à réaliser une livraison. Rien de très important. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait un piège..._

 _En effet, ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous. Ils furent complètement choqués de découvrir que le « client » n'était autre que Creed. Il avait utilisé un faux nom pour présenter sa requête. Ils comprirent alors pourquoi le commanditaire de cette « quête » avait insisté pour que ce soit Natsu et Lucy qui s'en chargent... ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Le rose avait du mal à retenir sa rage. Il voulu attaquer l'homme mais, bien évidemment, ce dernier n'était pas seul. Ils furent alors capturés par leur ennemi. C'était le début d'un véritable cauchemar..._

 _La torture..._

 _C'est ce qu'ils subissaient chaque jour. Creed se délectait des cris de chacun. Natsu se sentait impuissant. Voir sa bien-aimée souffrir autant le rendait fou. Il ne se préoccupait pas de sa propre douleur. La torture physique ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Mais la torture psychologique...ça le tuait à petit feu..._

 _Ils étaient attachés l'un en face de l'autre, par les poignets leurs liens étaient des chaîne qui pendaient du plafond. Ils étaient à bout de force. Creed s'approcha de Natsu et attrapa sa mâchoire avec sa grande main, affichant un air sadique._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Je ne me lasserais jamais de te voir dans cet état._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Je te tuerais..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _oui oui c'est ça._

 _Il lâcha le jeune homme et se dirigea vers Lucy. Cette dernière lui lança un regard emplit de haine._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Ouh, quelle lionne !_

 _Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, affichant toujours le même sourire._

 _ **Creed :**_ _tu sais que je peux te faire mienne à n'importe quel moment..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _NE LA TOUCHES PAS !_

 _Creed lâcha la jeune femme et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction du rose, lui assenant un coup dans l'estomac :_

 _ **Creed :**_ _Toi, tu la ferme !_

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Natsu..._

 _Le concerné avait la tête baissée et reprit son souffle tant bien que mal. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, s'écrasant au sol._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Pardon Lucy...pardon... j'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter ça... tu n'aurais jamais du t'approcher de moi...non jamais... non..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Ohhh il commence à péter un câble on dirait..._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _Natsu reprends-toi ! C'est pas de ta faute ! S'il-t-plaît !_

 _Elle ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Elle se mit également à pleurer. Désespérés...ils étaient désespérés._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Laisses-la partir Creed... ton problème est avec moi...elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Je te l'avais dit Natsu Dragnir. Je te détruirais tant physiquement que mentalement... Pour détruire ton esprit, j'ai besoin d'elle..._

* * *

 _Un cauchemar...oui ça devait sûrement être un cauchemar... il la voyait se tordre de douleur, devant ses yeux, impuissant. Il la voyait craquer. Il voyait sans regard vide... son cœur se brisa. Les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Il voulait la sortir de cet enfer. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle subisse toutes ces horreurs. Mais il avait lui même abandonné. Il était prêt à mourir._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Tue-moi..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ?!_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _JE TE DIS DE ME TUER !_

 _L'homme éclata de rire._

 _ **Creed :**_ _J'aurais préféré que tu me supplie ! Mais si je te tue, elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité... es-tu prêt à la laisser mourir ?_

 _Natsu serra la dent. Avant d'annoncer._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _C'est mieux pour elle...au moins elle sera libérée de tes griffes..._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Bon bah, vu que je suis une personne trèèèèès gentille, je vais la laisser en vie... et la prendre sous mon aile...peut-être._

 _Le rose voulait exprimer son désaccord mais une explosion retentit, les coupant dans leur « conversation »._

 _ **Creed :**_ _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 _Un subalterne de Creed arriva, essoufflé :_

 _ **Subalterne :**_ _Monsieur ! Des intrus... DANS LA BASE !_

 _ **Creed :**_ _Quoi ! Comment ont-il réussit à nous trouver ?!_

 _L'homme, frustré serra les dents et les poings, cherchant la réponse à sa question. Il tourna son regard vers Lucy, inconsciente. Il se mit à la fouiller. Il fixa le collier de cette dernière, qu'il lui arracha._

 _ **Creed :**_ _Bande de crétins ! Elle avait un émetteur dans son collier !_

 _Il se mit à frapper ses hommes de main, en colère. Il se dirigea vers la sortit. Il annonça avant de partir :_

 _ **Creed :**_ _Je ne vais pas vous tuer cette fois encore... mais la prochaine fois sera la dernière..._

 _En quelques secondes, la salle se vida. Il ne restait plus que Lucy et Natsu, toujours attachés. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de lever la tête vers la jeune femme pour constater son état._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Lucy..._

 _il la vit...son corps recouvert de sang... il dit avant de s'évanouir :_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Pardonnes-moi..._

* * *

 _Après ce qui leur était arrivé, ils n'étaient plus pareil. Natsu s'en voulait beaucoup. Il passa son temps à errer par-ci par-là dans la base. Perdu dans ses pensés. Lucy...elle ne sortait plus du tout de chez elle. Elle était comme une coquille vide. Ses amis tentaient de l'aider, de lui rendre le sourire, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Elle était complètement brisée. Le rose s'interdisait d'aller la voir. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle paniquait, le suppliant de ne pas s'approcher. Il devait sûrement lui rappeler les moments horribles qu'elle avait vécu. Son état le détruisait petit à petit. Il fallait qu'elle oubli tout ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait qu'elle vive une vie paisible...une vie normale..._

 _Elle devait oublier..._

* * *

… _**:**_ _Tu es sûr de toi Natsu ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Oui Boss... j'ai prit ma décision !_

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Et elle, elle en pense quoi ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Tu crois qu'elle est capable de prendre une décision dans son état ?_

 _Un silence s'installa dans le bureau du Boss._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle ai une vie meilleure..._

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Seule ma haine me permet de garder ma raison... oui je sais que c'est hyper contradictoire mais c'est le cas._

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Bon d'accord... nous allons effacer la mémoire de Lucy..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Merci..._

 _Dans un laboratoire de la base, Lucy était allongée sur un lit. Des scientifiques la préparaient pour son « opération ». Natsu pénétra dans la salle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Étrangement, elle ne réagit pas. Le jeune homme se décida à s'approcher d'elle, guettant sa réaction à chaque pas. Elle ne fit rien. Il s'arrêta à côté du lit. Elle se mit à lui sourire. Il craqua. Ses jambes fléchirent. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout-à-coup, une main se posa sur sa tête et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Lucy. Elle glissa sa main vers la joue du jeune homme, lui essuyant les larmes. Ce dernier la prit dans la sienne._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Pardonnes-moi..._

 _Elle ne répondit pas..._

 _Polyussica arriva et posa une main sur l 'épaule du jeune homme._

 _ **Polyussica :**_ _Elle ne va pas tarder à perdre connaissance...si tu as une dernière chose à lui dire, c'est maintenant..._

 _il savait que quoi qu'il disent, elle allait l'oublier. Il réfléchissait s'il devait dire quelque chose ou non. Il ne le savait pas. En vérité, ce qu'il voulait du fond du cœur, à ce moment, c'était d'entendre une dernière fois sa voix..._

 _ **Lucy :**_ _… Je t'aime... Natsu..._

 _Il fut surpris. Son souhait était exaucé et ce qu'elle lui avait dit... ça le rendait heureux chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler sur ses joue. Il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Il lui sourit :_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie..._

 _Elle était heureuse. C'est avec ce sentiment qu'elle sombra dans un très long sommeil..._

* * *

 **Voilà... un très long flashback !**

 **Levez la main ceux qui veulent tuer Creed :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **YO LES GENS !**

 **ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 6 !**

 **Oui j'ai galéré et alors ! :D Bon, on a eu beaucoup de révélations dans le chapitre précédent. En fait vous allez rigoler mais j'ai improvisé à mort xD genre, c'était pas décidé à l'avance tout ce qui s'était passé dans le passé...chelou la phrase.**

 **Bref ! Je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Lucy avait écouté le récit du jeune homme jusqu'au bout. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Quant à Natsu, il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Elle était assise sur le lit, tandis que lui était debout en face de la fenêtre. Il fixait un point imaginaire au loin. Les images de ce cauchemar défilaient devant ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à adresser la parole à la jeune femme.

 **Natsu :** Voilà... tu connais toute l'histoire.

 **Lucy :** Alors, ce n'était pas de simples cauchemars...Mais des souvenirs...

A l'entente de cette phrase, le jeune homme serra les poings et les dents. Elle n'avait pas complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle pensait que tout n'était qu'illusion...

 **Natsu :** J'aurais préféré que tu ne te rappelles jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lucy se leva d'un bon et s'exclama.

 **Lucy :** Non ! Je préfère connaître la vérité et ne plus vivre dans le mensonge !

Le rose ne répondit pas.

 **Lucy :** J'ai toujours voulu connaître ma véritable identité ! Pourquoi m'empêcher d'exaucer mon seul vœu !

Il craqua...

 **Natsu :** J'avais peur !

Il s'était retourné vivement, surprenant la jeune blonde. Il reprit alors plus calmement. Sa voix démontrait qu'il était emplit de remords.

 **Natsu :** J'avais peur que tu sombre à nouveau... que tu me regarde encore avec cette expression horrifiée sur le visage... cette peur dans tes yeux... j'avais peur que tu me haïsse...

Elle se calma à son tour.

 **Lucy :** … Je n'ai pas peur... regardes-moi ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être effrayé ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

 **Lucy :** Je ne te déteste pas Natsu. Je comprend ce que tu as fait et grâce à toi, j'ai pu surmonter ce traumatisme que j'ai vécu. Tu m'as sauvé. Laisse-moi te sauver à mon tour.

Natsu était surprit par la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée.

Lucy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme était complètement choqué, mais il savourait quand même le doux baiser qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, par manque d'air. Natsu l'interrogea du regard :.

 **Lucy :** Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ?

 **Natsu :** Non non ! Au contraire j'ai adoré même. J'étais juste surpris.

Il marqua une petite pause et reprit d'un air sérieux.

 **Natsu :** Si tu restes avec moi, tu seras constamment en danger...

 **Lucy :** Quoi que je fasse, je serais en danger donc ça m'est égal.

 **Natsu :** T'en es sûre ?

 **Lucy :** Certaine !

 **Natsu :** T'es sûre sûre sûre ?

 **Lucy :** Je vais te frapper.

 **Natsu :** Ok ok, comme tu voudras.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Quand il fut un peu trop pesant, la jeune blonde le brisa.

 **Lucy :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Natsu :** Eh bien le lit est juste là et...

 **Lucy :** Bon moi j'me casse. J'vais rejoindre les autre.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie.

 **Natsu :** Non ! Attends je rigolais !

Tout-à-coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de façon frénétique.

… **:** Natsu ! Ouvres ! On a un problème !

Le rose sortit de la chambre en trombe, dévala les escaliers et se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit vivement. Il découvrit un Grey complètement essoufflé.

 **Natsu :** Tu sais que le téléphone ça existe...

 **Grey :** Comme si monsieur daignait enlever le mode silencieux de son portable... si t'avais un téléphone fixe, on serait moins embêté...

 **Natsu :** oooh c'est bon hin ! Et aussi, tu pouvais entrer tu sais... t'as pas l'habitude de frapper que je sache.

 **Grey :** Non mais j'me suis dis si Lucy est là, ça serait pas très convenant...si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

La concernée rejoignit les deux hommes, l'air inquiet.

 **Lucy :** Que se passe-t-il Grey ? C'était pas censé être urgent ?

 **Grey :** AH OUIIII ! C'est l'équipe d'Erza avec Gajeel et les autres... ils sont de retour...

 **Natsu :** Et quel est le problème ?

 **Grey :** Tu devrais venir voir...

* * *

Une haine incommensurable envahi Natsu qui avait du mal à tenir en place. Il frappait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Étant donné qu'il était très difficile de le maîtriser, ses amis avaient décidé qu'il était bon de l'isoler dans une pièce close...comme une cellule par exemple... oui il était bien dans une cellule. Du coup, il se contentait de frapper le mur. Quand il était dans cet état, il était difficile de le calmer, de l'empêcher de se blesser. Sa pauvre main était en sang.

Pendant que le jeune homme à la crinière rose pétait un câble dans sa cellule « adorée », Lucy était à l'hôpital de la base en compagnie de ses amis, au chevet des revenants. Les récentes missions des différents membres de Fairy Tail étaient assez dangereuses. Du coup, l'hôpital était bondé de blessé. Ils ont du mettre Erza et les autres dans la même pièce par manque de place. _(NdA : et parce que ça arrangeait l'auteur aussi...quoi ? Tu vouloir te battez avec moi ? #Ribéry)_

 **Lucy :** Que s'est-il passé...

Un jeune homme à la chevelure bleue et un tatouage de couleur rouge au niveau de son œil droit fit un pas vers elle. Il était également blessé, son corps était recouvert de bandages. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de le connaître ou plutôt, elle ne se souvenait pas encore de lui peut-être. Même si elle connaissait dorénavant son passé, les images restaient flou. Elle n'avait recouvré la totalité de sa mémoire. Il fallait qu'elle rencontre le maximum de personne qu'elle avait connu avant son amnésie pour l'aider à s'en rappeler.

… **:** Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. Je suis Jellal Fernandez. Mes équipiers et moi ne faisons pas partit de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes plutôt une « unité fantôme » de mercenaires. Nous travaillons souvent avec votre armée... pardon, votre « guilde » je voulais dire...

 **Lucy :** C'est donc toi Jellal... dis-moi qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

 **Jellal :** Eh bien, la colère de Natsu devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille...du moins, si tu as appris ton passé...

 **Lucy :** Creed...

 **Jellal :** Oui... nous pensions que la mission se passait bien mais c'était une embuscade... c'est un message pour Natsu...un avertissement...

 **Lucy :** Comment il a su que c'était Creed qui avait fait ça. Enfin, je veux dire, il a à peine posé les yeux sur eux qu'il est devenu fou furieux !

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Makarov qui répondit à la jeune femme :

 **Makarov :** C'est cette marque...

Il indiqua le bras de Levy, qui était inconsciente. Effectivement, il y avait une petite marque de peinture ou plutôt d'encre, apposé avec un tampon... les autres blessés avaient la même.

 **Lucy :** Un smiley ?...

 **Makarov :** Il utilise souvent ce genre de procédé pour provoquer ses adversaires. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Ce crétin dans sa cellule est incontrôlable !

Grey qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, tout comme le reste de ses amis, prit la parole :

 **Grey :** Boss...on fait quoi maintenant ?

Luxus était également présent.

 **Luxus :** J'peux pas rester là à rien faire !

 **Cana :** On devrait lâcher « la bête » vous en dites quoi ? Natsu va le défoncer !

Tout à coup, Gajeel se mit à gesticuler dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de prononcer quelques mots.

 **Gajeel :** Non... il faut...pas... Salamander ne doit...pas y aller...

Les propos de l'homme inquiètèrent ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

 **Jellal :** Il a raison. Ce serait foncer dans la gueule du loup. Il prépare quelque chose de gros... très gros...

 **Makarov :** C'est bien ce que je craignais...

Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre.

 **Makarov :** Les enfants, nous sommes en état d'alerte rouge ! Je vous conseil à tous de vous préparer à une éventuelle attaque !

Les membres de Fairy Tail acquiescèrent puis sortirent de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que Makarov, Jellal et Lucy. Cette dernière s'approcha de Gajeel qui était toujours réveillé. Elle fut surprise de voir ses yeux humidifiés par des larmes. Il tenta d'articuler quelques mots :

 **Gajeel :** Elle...elle a souffert... devant moi...

La jeune blonde fut choquée. Son regard se dirigea vers Levy qui était toujours inconsciente. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 **Gajeel :** Je...suis désolé...désolé... pardon...

Lucy lui prit la main, attirant son attention.

 **Lucy :** Non, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Il ne répondit pas. Il lâcha un sourire puis ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. La jeune femme leva les yeux puis s'aperçut que Jellal s'était assis au chevet d'Erza. Il avait prit sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il lui caressait les cheveux, le regard attendrit, prononçant des mots inaudible pour la jeune blonde. Cette dernière essuya vivement ses larmes puis se tourna vers le boss, qui était toujours présent. Elle affichait un air déterminé.

 **Lucy :** Boss ! Je veux faire quelque chose ! Donnez-moi vos ordres !

Le vieil homme lui répondit avec un sourire bienveillant :

 **Makarov :** Eh bien, je vais d'abord te demander de calmer Natsu. À ce stade là, tu es la seule qui puisse réussir cet « exploit ».

… **:** Je serais là pour surveiller au cas où ça dégénère.

La personne qui venait de prendre la parole n'était autre que Gildarts qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 **Makarov :** Bonne idée ! Quand il retrouvera ses esprits, amenez-le moi.

 **Lucy/Gildarts :** A vos ordres boss !

* * *

Tout le personnel de Fairy Tail était mobilisé pour contrer une éventuelle attaque de l'ennemi. Les techniciens couraient dans tous les sens, préparant les tourelles, les chars et d'autres armes de la sorte pour que tout soit opérationnel. Grey était dans l'arsenal de la base. Il chargeait son fusil d'assaut, tout en réfléchissant. Il voulait prendre une décision précise à propos d'un certain sujet qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment aborder. Tout à coup, Luxus passa dans son champ de vision et une idée fusa dans son esprit.

 **Grey :** Hey Luxus, t'as le temps deux secondes ? Je dois te demander un truc.

Ce dernier attrapa un fusil à son tour et se mit à le charger tout comme le brun.

 **Luxus :** je suis tout ouïe.

 **Grey :** Eh bien...c'est-à dire que … enfin t'as vu...

 **Luxus :** Bon, tu accouche ou quoi ?!

 **Grey :** Ok ok... t'énerves pas...

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

 **Grey :** Bon, on sait tous que Mirajane et toi vous êtes ensemble...

Le blond arrêta tout mouvement. Il était complètement pétrifié, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu l'homme qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

 **Grey :** Euh... Luxus, ça va ?

Il se pencha pour voir son visage et constater l'état de son ami. Il fut surpris de le voir...rougir ?

 **Grey :** J'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour comme ça... je suis stupéfait...

Le pauvre blond releva vivement la tête, un peu en colère :

 **Luxus :** Bon ça va hin, j'ai droit à ma vie privé aussi ! C'est quoi le problème ?!

 **Grey :** Non non , ne t'inquiètes pas, y a aucun problème !

 **Luxus :** Bah alors pourquoi tu jette ça sur le tapis ?! Et comment ça se fait que vous êtes au courant? Depuis quand ?

 **Grey :** Eh bien, c'est très simple... C'est Mira elle-même qui nous l'a dit. Elle ne voulait pas que tu sache que nous étions au courant parce que, d'après elle, tu étais trop timide... apparemment, elle a raison...

 **Luxus :** Aaaah... je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle... du coup, tu veux te foutre de ma gueule ?

 **Grey :** Non ! Pas du tout Non ! C'est juste que... je voulais savoir...comment t'as fait ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

 **Luxus :** De quoi tu parles ?

Les joues du brun se tintèrent de rose.

 **Grey :** Pour lui avouer...enfin tu vois..

 **Luxus :** Attends attends attends... QUOI ?!

 **Grey :** Comment t'as fait pour lui avouer tes sentiments ?!

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas seuls. D'autres personnes préparaient leurs armes dans leur coin mais l'exclamation de Grey attira leur attention. Ce dernier se remit à entretenir ses armes dans le plus grand des calmes. Ce qui incita les autres à faire de même, reprenant leurs discussions avec leurs amis.

 **Luxus :** Mec, tu vas enfin te jeter à l'eau ?!

 **Grey :** Oui, je pense qu'il est temps... non mais attends, à t'entendre, on croirait que t'es déjà au courant que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un !

 **Luxus :** Bah bien sûr que je suis au courant ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage quand même !

 **Grey** : Il manquerait plus que tu sache de qui il s'agit.

 **Luxus :** Bah c'est Jubia ! On le sait tous... tu fais comme si tu étais indifférent face à elle mais en réalité on vois tous les petites rougeurs que t'as sur les joues quand elle se colle à toi... ooouuuuuh c'es mignooooon !

 **Grey :** Arrête t'es flippant !

Luxus se calma. Il posa alors sa mains sur l'épaule du brun, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Luxus :** Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de suivre ton instinct. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi t'es stressé comme ça , alors que tu connais déjà la réponse qu'elle va te donner...

Le brun se leva d'un coup. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

 **Luxus :** Eh t'as pas finit ta préparation !

Le concerné ne se retourna pas.

 **Grey :** J'ai une petite affaire à régler...je reviens tout de suite !

Il se mit alors à sprinter comme un dératé. Ce qui fit rire le blond qui reprit sa tâche, content d'avoir pu aider un ami et surtout, pressé de voir la tête de sa bien aimée quand elle apprendra la nouvelle.

* * *

Lucy partait en direction de la prison de la base où était enfermé Natsu. Elle voyait tout le monde courir dans tous les sens, des véhicules ne cessaient de circuler sur les routes, transportant toute sorte de matériel ou même plusieurs groupes de personnes. Elle pouvait apercevoir des avions décoller. D'après Gildarts, il s'agirait d'éclaireurs qui seraient chargé de surveiller l'espace aérien de la base. Il lui avait également apprit qu'ils avaient plusieurs navires de guerre et même un sous-marin à leur disposition. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point cette organisation, cette « guilde » était importante. Elle était impressionnée.

Elle vit au loin une silhouette familière qui courait en sa direction. Elle reconnu vite cette personne qui n'était autre que son ami Grey. Il avait l'air vraiment pressé. Il ne la remarqua même pas et passa à côté d'elle. Elle décida de l'interpeller pour connaître la raison de son empressement. Elle craignait qu'une chose grave soit arrivé.

 **Lucy :** Grey !

Ce dernier s'arrêta puis se retourna surpris. Il s'approcha d'elle.

 **Grey :** Wah Lucy, Gildarts, je ne vous ai même pas remarqué !

 **Gildarts** : On a vu ça. T'es passé comme une fusée !

 **Lucy :** Y a un problème ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir, repensant à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

 **Grey :** Non ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que je cherche Jubia...et les autres.

Le malaise du brun n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui afficha un sourire malicieux, lui lançant un regard emplit de sous-entendu.

 **Lucy :** Jubia... et les autres hin...

 **Grey** : Oui, tout-à-fait ! Tu sais pas où elle...ils sont ?

 **Lucy :** Je suis désolé je ne sais pas, Gildarts, vous savez où ELLE se trouve peut-être ?

 **Grey :** Ah ouais ! Tu fais ta maline avec moi...ok je retiens...

Comme simple réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue.

 **Gildarts** : Normalement, elle devait assister au briefing de son unité, mais je pense qu'ils ont dû terminé maintenant. Vas voir dans le bâtiment du bataillon de soutien.

 **Grey :** Ok merci pour l'info Gildarts ! Ciao la blonde !

Il repris alors son chemin mais fut de nouveau arrêté par Lucy :

 **Lucy :** Hey Grey !

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'oeil et leva le pouce.

 **Lucy :** Bonne chance !

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose avant de lâcher un sourire. Il se retourna puis se remit à courir. Dans sa course, il leva sa main puis répondit à la jeune femme.

 **Grey :** T'inquiète je gère !

Il disparu du champ de vision de la jeune blonde qui affichait un sourire attendrit. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour ses amis. Elle reprit alors son chemin pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Car oui, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Malgré le fait que sa mémoire ai un peu été « bidouillé » ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

* * *

Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il devait lui parler. Il était obligé de le faire. Peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver les prochains jours ? Ils allaient constamment être en danger. Ils pouvaient être attaqués à n'importe quel moment. Il pourrait disparaître à n'importe quel moment...tout comme elle... À cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Une douleur affreuse apparu dans sa poitrine. Non, il refusait de la voir disparaître ! Il devait la voir maintenant et tout de suite. Il voulait voir son sourire. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. La sentir près de lui. Il y était presque. Il était proche du bâtiment indiqué par Gildarts. Il vit au loin plusieurs personnes sortir de la bâtisse. Parmi eux se trouvait un petit groupe. Un groupe qu'il connaissait bien. Un groupe composé de plusieurs de ses amis proches. Il la cherchait du regard. Il la vit. Elle était en train de discuter avec Mirajane. Elle avait l'air d'être absorbée par ce qu'elle racontait. Il décida de les rejoindre. Elle finit enfin par le remarquer. Son regard s'illumina comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

 **Grey :** Jubia, je dois te parler !

Un silence de mort prit place.

 **Mirajane :** Kyaaaaaaaa !

 **Cana :** Oh mon Dieu Mira tiens le coup !

En effet, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Quant à Jubia, elle était pétrifiée. Impatient, le brun lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin.

Une fois loin du groupe, Grey la relâcha et se mit à se gratter l'arrière du crâne en détournant le regard, rouge de gêne.

 **Jubia :** Que voulais-tu me dire, Grey-sama ?

Bon, là il était complètement perdu. Luxus lui avait bien dit de suivre son instinct mais voilà, son instinct justement, lui proposait des solutions assez louches quand même ! Mais merde ! La flammèche a bien réussit à le faire ! Pourquoi pas lui ?!

 **Jubia :** Grey-sama ?!

 **Grey :** Eh puis merde ! Je m'en fout si j'suis un copieur !

 **Jubia :** Quoi ?

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme attrapa Jubia par la taille l'attirant contre son torse. Il fallait l'avouer, cette dernière était aux anges. Le brun pencha sa tête vers l'avant, fermant les yeux et lui offrit un doux baiser auquel elle répondit volontiers. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou, l'approfondissant encore plus. Ils durent se séparer à contre-cœur, par manque d'air.

 **Jubia :** Je t'aime Grey-sama !

 **Grey :** C'est moi qui devait le dire en premier normalement...

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

 **Jubia :** Au moins ça t'empêche de copier complètement la déclaration de Natsu à Lucy...

 **Grey :** Ooohhh c'est bon hin !

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire. Il afficha alors un sourire attendrit, passant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **Grey** : Je t'aime...

La jeune femme à la chevelure bleue nageait dans le bonheur. Ses amis qui avaient observé la scène de loin le savait parfaitement.

* * *

Dans la prison de la base, Lucy se trouvait devant la cellule de Natsu.

 **Lucy :** Oh mon Dieu...

Elle était complètement choquée par l'état du jeune homme. Il était assit sur le sol, ses mains étaient ensanglantés, de même pour son front. Il ne cessait de marmonner quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune femme et de Gildarts.

 **Lucy :** Gildarts, pouvez-vous ouvrir la cellule s'il-vous plaît ?

 **Gildarts :** Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée...

 **Lucy :** Faites-moi confiance, s'il-vous-plaît...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il céda. La détermination de Lucy dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait n'avait pas changé. Gildarts en était conscient et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Des éléments comme ça dans une organisation armée étaient très importants.

Il sortit des clés de sa poche et entreprit d'ouvrir la cellule du jeune homme. Une fois fait, il s'écarta, laissant la place à la jeune blonde qui s'avança pour y pénétrer.

 **Gildarts :** Je reste là. Appelles-moi s'il perd les pédales...

 **Lucy :** Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'intervenir. Il ne me fera rien.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il observait la jeune femme qui s'approchait du rose. Elle s'assit en face de ce dernier et attendit quelques secondes avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Il ne régit pas. Il fixait toujours le sol, marmonnant ces mêmes mots. Elle pu enfin comprendre ce qu'il disait.

 **Natsu :** Je le tuerais...tout ça c'est à cause de moi... il doit le payer...je dois le payer... il faut que je le tue...je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse du mal...non ...non...

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle leva ses mains puis les déposa sur les joues du jeune homme. Elle fit en sorte qu'il remarque sa présence. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard était vide.

 **Lucy :** Natsu...c'est moi...

 **Natsu** : Lucy ?...

 **Lucy :** Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Elle aperçu des larmes perler aux coins des yeux du jeune homme, ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

 **Natsu :** Lucy...c'est à cause de moi... il en a après moi... c'est pourquoi il fait du mal à ceux que j'aime...

 **Lucy :** Non, Natsu non tu te trompe... c'est juste quelqu'un de mauvais qui aime faire du mal autour de lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Natsu répondit instantanément à son étreinte. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Il la serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui manqua d'étouffer la jeune femme. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière et emplit ses poumons de son doux parfum qu'il aimait tant. Il déposa au passage un petit baiser qui la fit frissonner. Il s'écarta un peu pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **Natsu :** Reste avec moi...

Lucy lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

 **Lucy :** Je serais toujours avec toi...

Cette réplique satisfaisait amplement le rose qui affichait maintenant un sourire de trois kilomètres. Il se mit debout, aidant au passage la blonde à faire de même. Il ne lâcha pas sa main. Il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Gildarts qui prit la parole.

 **Gildarts :** Elle a un pouvoir incroyable ta demoiselle. Elle t'as calmé en deux secondes, sans utiliser la violence ! J'suis impressionné !

 **Natsu :** T'as totalement raison. Elle est extraordinaire.

Il la colla à lui tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **Lucy :** Je pense qu'il est temps de prononcer ta réplique préférée...

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de la relâcher. Avec un regard déterminé, le poing en l'air il lâcha :

 **Natsu :** Je m'enflamme !

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH C'EST MEUGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !**

 **Bon j'ai essayé de donner un peu plus d'importance aux autres couples que je kiff, chose que je n'avais pas faite dans ma précédente fanfic et que j'ai regretté. Je les avait zappé les pauvres, trop absorbée par le NaLu xD**

 **Alors, vous avez kiffé ? Dites-moi tout !**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO LES GENS !**

 **La forme ? Moi ça va, j'essaye de digérer les derniers Scans de Fairy tail mais tout va bien xD**

 **Bon, même si j'ai reprit les cours, je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire tranquillement la suite comme avant oklm :D**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que l'histoire part un peu en chaussette et qu'il serait peut-être temps de la terminer xD Mais bon c'est un détail :p**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Dans le bureau du boss, l'ambiance était tendu. Makarov était assis derrière son bureau et réfléchissait aux dires du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Natsu, accompagné de Lucy et Gildarts qui avaient réussit leur première mission : calmer Natsu et le ramener voir Makarov une fois cela fait.

 **Makarov :** Je refuse ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

 **Natsu :** Je sais que c'est dangereux. C'est carrément se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais c'est moi qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs.

 **Makarov :** Tu veux en réalité nous protéger en t'éloignant de nous c'est ça ?

 **Natsu :** C'est la meilleure solution non ?

 **Makarov/Lucy :** JE REFUSE !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune blonde, surpris de sa réaction. Cette dernière continua :

 **Lucy :** Non. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es chez toi ici et je t'ai retrouvé... Je ne veux pas !

Le rose s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien, déterminé.

 **Natsu :** Je ne quitte pas Fairy Tail. Je veux juste l'éloigner de vous le temps de pouvoir élaborer un plan d'attaque.

 **Lucy :** Tu vas surtout essayer de régler ce problème en allant directement à sa rencontre...en le combattant seul ou plutôt, en te sacrifiant c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui confirma les craintes de la jeune femme.

 **Lucy :** Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille...

Gildarts qui avait suivit la conversation depuis le début, intervint.

 **Gildarts :** Natsu, tu devrais renoncer à ce plan trop risqué. Il doit y avoir une meilleure solution. N'oublie pas que tu n'est pas seul.

Natsu se retourna vers lui, le regard dur.

 **Natsu :** Je ne peux pas mettre tout le monde en danger...

 **Gildarts :** Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié notre métier. Nous sommes contentement en danger.

 **Makarov :** Il a raison Natsu. En plus, ce Creed... il a déclaré la guerre à Fairy Tail. Pas seulement à toi. Cette histoire nous concerne tout autant que toi !

Le rose observa ses interlocuteurs un à un. Il pouvait voir, dans leur regard, qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser faire. Il lâcha un soupire, cédant à leur demande :

 **Natsu :** Bon ok, je n'irais pas tout seul.

 **Makarov :** C'est une décision raisonnable.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le boss autorisa la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait d'un messager qui donna une lettre au vieil homme puis s'en alla aussi tôt. L'homme lu la lettre. Son visage changea d'expression au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. La curiosité laissa place à l'inquiétude. Il déposa le papier sur le bureau et leva son regard inquiet vers les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

 **Makarov :** J'ai une mission pour toi Natsu.

 **Natsu :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Makarov :** Cette lettre provient de l'un de mes espions qui s'est infiltré chez Creed. Il joue le rôle d'agent double.

 **Natsu :** Et... pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

 **Makarov :** C'est une information top secrète. Bon, elle ne l'est plus maintenant car il s'est fait prendre.

Ils furent tous choqués.

 **Makarov :** Une puce à été implantée dans une dent de notre espion. Elle lui permet de nous prévenir si la mission se passe mal... ou plutôt, s'il est découvert. La lettre que je viens de recevoir est le compte rendu de nos officiers de renseignement qui ont réussit à déterminer la situation.

 **Gildarts :** Et c'est quoi la situation.

 **Makarov :** Apparemment, il est toujours vivant. Il est prisonnier. Creed cherche sûrement à récolter toutes les informations possibles à propos de Fairy Tail. Nous devons à tout prix l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins.

 **Natsu :** On doit aller sauver ton espion c'est ça ?

 **Makarov :** Oui, c'est effectivement la mission .

La jeune femme qui assistait à la conversation prit alors la parole, intriguée par un détail qui l'inquiétait.

 **Lucy :** Mais... Natsu va quand même partir à la rencontre de Creed... enfin, il va le croiser sûrement non ?

 **Makarov :** Non. L'espion se trouve dans une planque « annexe ». L'ennemi y met les pieds une fois tous les ans. Ses hommes essayerons de faire parler notre espion. S'ils y parviennent, ils transférerons toutes les informations à leur boss.

 **Gildarts :** C'est vrai. Vu que ce con... Creed prépare quelque chose de gros, il doit sûrement être dans son « quartier général », trop absorbé par son « travail ». On a donc le champ libre pour sauver notre homme.

 **Natsu :** C'est qui en fait le gars ?

 **Makarov :** Tu dois te souvenir de Mest non ?

 **Natsu :** Ah ouiiiii ! Je me disais qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans la base...

Lucy était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était ce « Mest ». Le connaissait-elle avant sa perte de mémoire ?

 **Makarov :** Tu vas donc réunir une équipe pour aller le chercher. Je te laisse gérer parce que quoique je dise tu ne vas pas m'écouter. Tu préfère toujours « foncer dans le tas »...

 **Natsu :** Bah oui, c'est la base !

Le vieil homme soupira. Il était exaspéré par le comportement du jeune homme.

 **Makarov :** Bon, filez au plus vite... je ne sais pas si Mest va tenir plus longtemps...

 **Lucy :** Attendez Boss !

L'homme porta son attention vers la jeune femme.

 **Lucy :** Je veux participer à cette mission.

 **Natsu :** Lucy !

 **Makarov :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable Lucy...

 **Lucy :** Je veux y aller !

 **Natsu :** Non, c'est trop dangereux.

 **Lucy :** J'ai dit que je serais toujours avec toi... en plus, quelle mission n'est pas dangereuse ?...

 **Gildarts :** Vous devriez lui donner sa chance non ? En plus, elle t'empêchera de faire des bêtises Natsu. Elle est la seule qui en est capable. Il est vrai qu'il y a Erza aussi, mais elle n'est pas en grande forme si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Après une petit temps de réflexion, Natsu et Makarov acceptèrent la demande de la jeune femme.

 **Natsu :** Bon ok, mais tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi c'est clair ?

 **Lucy :** Comme de l'eau de roche !

 **Makarov :** Bien !

Le vieil homme tendit un document vers Natsu qui le récupéra.

 **Makarov :** Je te remet les détails de la mission ou plutôt les informations qu'on a pu récolter.

 **Natsu :** Merci boss !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le papier. Le boss le coupa dans sa lecture en lui posant une question.

 **Makarov :** Natsu, as-tu déjà une idée des personnes qui composerons ton équipe ?

 **Natsu :** Non, pas vraiment. Je vais d'abord aller voir la situation des gens. Je pense commencer par Jellal. S'il se sent bien, je pourrais demander son aide.

 **Makarov :** D'accord. Je compte sur toi.

 **Natsu :** Ne t'inquiète pas boss !

Ils saluèrent le boss puis sortirent du bâtiment.

* * *

Dans l'hôpital de Fairy Tail, les blessés étaient toujours inconscients. Jellal n'avait pas bougé du chevet d'Erza. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. À la manière dont ils les avaient encerclés... les coups que la rousse avait reçu... il ne pouvait effacer ces images de son esprit. Il pensa alors à Natsu. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait dû vivre quand lui et Lucy avaient été capturé par Creed. Il comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit du rose, son comportement quand il avait vu ses amis, blessés par l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il voulait vraiment l'aider. Il le considérait comme un ami très précieux. Il ne pouvait le laisser tomber. De plus, il avait aussi un compte à régler avec ce Creed. Ah oui... il allait le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il s'agissait justement de Natsu accompagné de Lucy.

 **Natsu :** Je savais que je te trouverais ici Jellal !

Le concerné se releva pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

 **Jellal :** Ça me fait plaisir de voir que t'as retrouvé tes esprits.

 **Lucy :** Mes pouvoirs magiques sont assez efficaces !

 **Jellal :** J'avoue que c'est impressionnant !

 **Natsu :** Ouais, on le sait tous que c'est une sorcière redoutable !

La jeune femme répliqua en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

 **Lucy :** Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sorcière ?!

Ils se mirent à rire, détendant un peu l'atmosphère.

Le rose prit soudain un air sérieux.

 **Natsu :** Tu te sens comment Jellal ? Tu te sens capable de partir en mission ?

 **Jellal :** Eh bien, si la mission en question concerne Creed... Je suis toujours prêt !

 **Natsu :** C'est le cas, mais pas trop... Mais, je ne veux pas prendre de risque... je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

 **Jellal :** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mes blessures n'affecteront pas la mission.

 **Natsu** : Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance.

Il lui tendit les documents remis par Makarov auparavant. Le bleuté se mit à le lire et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 **Jellal :** Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de participer à cette mission !

Le rose répondit le sourire aux lèvres également.

 **Natsu :** Ça fait plaisir de voir que t'es motivé.

 **Jellal :** On part quand ?

 **Natsu :** Je dois réunir le reste de l'équipe. Disons qu'on a qu'à se rejoindre à la salle de détente dans deux heures.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, Lucy s'était dirigée vers les blessés, pour constater leur état. Elle passa au chevet de chacun d'entre eux, leur murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle arriva aux côtés d'Erza. Elle lui attrapa la main et se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose.

 **Lucy :** Je te promet que tout va s'arranger... je ferais tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Jellal...

Tout à coup, elle sentit une pression sur sa main. La rousse commença à bouger et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle y parvint après quelques essais.

 **Erza :** Lucy...

 **Lucy :** Erza !

Entendant le nom de la jeune femme, Jellal se précipita à son chevet et lui attrapa sa main.

 **Jellal :** Erza ! Comment tu te sens ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et répondit faiblement.

 **Erza :** Ça va... même si ça pourrait aller mieux...

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue déposa un baiser sur le front de la blessée. Cette dernière était assez surprise du comportement du jeune homme. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il oserait un jour faire une chose pareil. Elle était au courant de ses sentiments. Elle les partageait. Il le savait aussi. Mais ils préféraient leur situation actuel. Se tourner autour les amusait. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Ça leur convenait amplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus de leur situation, elle ne changera pas.

Jellal s'éloigna de quelques centimètre. Il resta cependant proche de son visage et lâcha dans un murmure :

 **Jellal :** Je suis soulagé...

La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de lever sa main pour la déposer sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle lui répondit simplement avec un sourire rassurant.

Natsu s'approcha du lit d'Erza, un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres, brisant ce petit moment « d'affection ». Jellal le maudissait de l'intérieur. Il dû se pousser pour laisser la place à celui qui venait de les interrompre.

 **Natsu :** Content que tu vas bien Erza !

L'expression de la concernée changea. Elle prit un air sérieux et tendit la main vers le rose qui la prit instantanément.

 **Erza :** J'ai entendu votre conversation d'avant. Natsu, fais très attention, ne prend pas de risque inutile...

 **Natsu :** Ne t'inquiètes pas... repose-toi et guérit vite, ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, en mode fragile.

Elle exerça une pression sur la main du jeune homme.

 **Erza :** C'est toi le fragile !

Il prit un air faussement apeuré.

 **Natsu :** Ok c'est bon Erza-sama.

Ils se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que Polyussica intervienne :

 **Polyussica** : Les gamin, il serait temps de laisser la patiente se reposer.

 **Lucy :** Oui, vous avez raison.

Avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, Jellal embrassa une dernière fois le front d'Erza. Avant de franchir la porte. Avant qu'ils franchissent la porte, cette dernière attira leur attention.

 **Erza :** Bonne chance pour votre mission.

La seule réponse de ses amis fut :

 **Jellal/Natsu/Lucy :** T'inquiètes, on gère !

Une fois sortit de la chambre, Jellal annonça qu'il devait rejoindre un médecin pour un « examen d'avant mission ». Il était quand même blessé, il fallait donc prendre quelques mesures pour un éventuel accident. De toute façon, le rendez-vous 'tait prévu dans deux heures. Le rose devait encore réunir le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

 _ **Deux heures plus tard...**_

Tout le monde était réunit dans la « salle de détente ». Il y avait bien évidemment les personnes que Natsu avait choisit pour la mission , mais aussi le reste de ses amis, à part ceux qui étaient blessés, bien évidemment. Ils étaient tous assis, seul « Salamander » était debout. Ils attendaient tous ce qu'il avait à dire. Les membres de son équipe avaient reçu toutes les informations nécessaire pour la mission. Ils étaient donc bien curieux de savoir ce que leur « chef d'équipe » avait à dire. Ce dernier se racla la gorge puis prit la parole.

 **Natsu :** Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier de votre présence. Je vais vous expliquer le rôle de chaque membre de l'équipe pour cette mission. Après j'aurais un autre truc à vous dire, vous verrez.

 **Grey :** Crache le morceau la flammèche !

 **Natsu :** Bon, le glaçon, je vais pas m'énerver avec toi aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu ton petit exploit d'aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de toi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil que son amie lui rendit à son tour, levant son pouce.

 **Natsu :** Beau gosse... BREF ! Il faut absolument qu'on sécurise la cible du mieux que l'on peut. On doit sauver Mest à tout prix ! Ça va vous surprendre mais faut pas que l'on fonce tête baissé.

Un cri de de surprise général se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Des « Oh mon Dieu, c'est la fin du monde ! » ou « je crois que je rêve ! » fusèrent de partout.

 **Natsu :** EH OH CALMEZ-VOUS !

Le brouhaha laissa place au silence.

 **Natsu :** Je sais que c'est choquant de ma part. Je refuse de faire des erreurs à cause de ma bêtise !

Mirajane essuya une larme imaginaire :

 **Mirajane :** Je suis tellement émue...Ils grandissent tellement vite...

Le rose lâcha un soupir désespéré.

 **Natsu :** J'en ai déjà marre... BON ! Luxus ! Je t'ai choisi pour ta force brute! Pour assommer les gardes c'est le top !

 **Luxus :** Oui, effectivement dans le domaine de « l'assommage » je gère pas mal.

 **Natsu :** Ensuite, pour pouvoir les neutraliser plus efficacement, il faut connaître leur position, leur tour de garde et tout ce qui va avec. Jellal est parfait pour ce poste !

 **Jellal :** Du coup, je ne serais pas en contact direct avec l'ennemi...

 **Natsu :** T'es blessé, tu veux que je t'envoie direct à l'abattoir ou quoi ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras affichant une moue « pas très content ».

 **Natsu :** Il nous faut ensuite une diversion. Cana et Mirajane, je compte sur vous !

 **Cana :** Je vais tout donner !

 **Natsu :** Il nous faut un Sniper ! Grey, ça me fait mal de le dire mais t'es le meilleur pour ce poste !... Attends je vomis et je reviens...

 **Grey :** J' croyais que tu voulais éviter de te prendre la tête avec moi aujourd'hui...

 **Natsu :** Rooooh ça va je m'amuuuuuse ! Alors après y a quoi... Ah oui Jubia ! Tu te charges du système d'alarme mais aussi, ce serait bien si tu pouvait trouver des informations ou des documents confidentiels ! En infiltration t'es au top !

 **Jubia :** Je vais faire de mon mieux !

 **Natsu :** Je n'en doute pas ! Pour ce qui est de l'évasion, on aura à notre disposition une camionnette blindée que je conduirais pour faire diversion lors de notre fuite et un hélicoptère pour évacuer la cible pendant que j'occupe les poursuivants.

 **Luxus :** Du coup, c'est nous deux qui allons libérer Mest ?

 **Natsu :** Nous deux ET Lucy...

Il furent tous surpris.

 **Lucy :** Bah quoi ?

 **Luxus :** Attends, c'est pas trop dangereux ? Enfin, c'est ta première mission depuis pas mal de temps et elle est assez délicate...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Natsu s'en chargea :

 **Natsu :** C'est plutôt le contraire. Vaut mieux qu'elle vienne. Vu que cette mission a un rapport avec Creed, il est possible que je perde un peu les pédales comme d'hab'. Elle est la seule qui peut me calmer... et sauver la mission bien entendu !

 **Luxus :** Ouais, je peux t'assommer aussi...

 **Natsu :** ELLE EST LA SEULE !

 **Lucy :** Je m'en fiche, quoiqu'il arrive, je pars avec vous !

La détermination de la jeune femme provoqua un sentiment de nostalgie chez les membres présents de Fairy Tail. Ils avaient enfin retrouvés la Lucy qu'ils avaient connu.

 **Natsu :** Et BIM Bien dis ça ! Bon, voilà la répartition des tâches.

 **Mirajane :** Tu voulais dire autre chose non ?

 **Natsu :** Oui, c'est assez important.

Ses yeux onyx scrutèrent la salle. Il voyait la motivation dans les yeux de chacun des membres de sa « guilde » il était vraiment fier d'en faire partie. Il était temps pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur... Il était temps de mettre sa fierté de côté.

 **Natsu :** Je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver durant notre absence. Peut-être que la base sera attaquée, peut-être que vous arrêterez Creed... peut-être que l'un d'entre vous le tuera et me libérera de ce fardeau, de ce cauchemar qui me hante depuis toutes ces années... peut-être que c'est lui qui gagnera... il fera des choses horribles comme il sait si bien le faire... Ou peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien du tout, peut-être que nous tomberons dans une embuscade durant notre mission... quoi qu'il arrive, n'abandonnez pas. S'il m'arrive quelque chose...ne m'oubliez pas...

Le discours du jeune homme avait surpris plus d'un. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils disait toutes ces choses.

 **Grey :** C'est quoi ça mec...

Le rose ne fit pas attention au brun et continua :

 **Natsu :** Cette mission elle est très importante parce que si on la réussit, on pourra lui montrer qu'on est capable de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous aurons également des informations capitales qui nous permettrons peut-être de contre-carrer ses plans... Je l'espère... parce que je suis épuisé. Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec cette haine... Je pourrais m'en débarrasser soit en le tuant...soit en mourant...

 **Lucy :** TU NE MOURAS PAS !

La jeune femme avait interrompu son amant qui était au bout du rouleau. Elle lui attrapa la main et toujours avec le regard déterminé elle répéta :

 **Lucy :** Tu ne mourras pas ! Je ne te le permettrais pas ! NOUS ne te le permettrons pas.

 **Grey :** Ouais ! Faudrait un peu arrêter de faire le mec qui a tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos, parce que, au bout d'un moment ça nous les brise quand même !

 **Luxus :** Il a raison ! Fermes ta gueule et va préparer ton équipement ! Mest ne tiendra pas très longtemps !

Natsu était stupéfait. D'un côté, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas l'écouter tranquillement et accepter tous ce qu'il leur disait. Mais là, ils en avaient rien à foutre en fait. Pour eux, son problème était également le leur. Parce qu'ils étaient une grande famille. Une famille soudée. Leurs liens étaient indestructibles. La présence de sa bien aimée à ses côté lui donna plus de confiance en lui. Il soupira. Il avait abandonné. Il ne portera plus ce fardeau seul.

Grey arriva aux à ses côté et mit son bras sur son appel, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Grey :** Vas-y balance ta phrase favorite.

 **Natsu :** Je m'enflamme !

* * *

Dans un pays lointain, en plein milieu du désert se trouvait une immense base militaire en plein activité. Les avions ne cessaient de décoller ou atterrir sur la piste atterrissage, des machines de maintenance circulaient sans cesse, le personnel courait dans tous les sens, bref, ils se préparaient pour une opération de grande envergure.

Dans l'un des bâtiments administratif de cette base, un homme se tenait devant sa fenêtre, observant l'activité de ceux qui étaient ses subordonnés. Un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres. Il était impatient de mettre en marche son plan. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer.

… **:** Monsieur Creed. Les préparatifs son presque terminés.

Le concerné se retourna. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

 **Creed** : Bien... tout se passe comme prévu...

Il lâcha un petit rire satisfait. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que son interlocuteur voulait lui dire autre chose qui avait également une certaine importance.

 **Creed :** Tu as autre chose à me dire Masao ?

 **Masao :** Eh bien concernant notre prisonnier de Fairy tail... Dans notre base n°7... il ne parle toujours pas. Nous avons tout tenté.

 **Creed :** Je me doutais bien qu'il ne parlerait pas si facilement. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

 **Masao** : Que devons nous faire mon commandant ?

 **Creed :** Tuez-le. J'en ai pas besoin.

 **Masao :** Bien, à vos ordre !

Il salua son supérieur puis s'en alla. Une fois sortit de la salle, au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de communication, il préféra partir en direction de ses quartiers. Il entra alors dans sa chambre qui ne comportait qu'un « casier », un lit simple un un bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir de ce dernier. Il enleva un bout de bois qui cachait le fond de ce dernier. Il s'agissait d'un emplacement secret dans lequel il avait placé un petit objet qui ressemblait à une oreillette assez spéciale. Il la porta à son oreille puis annonça le plus bas possible :

 **Masao :** Je confirme que l'ennemi n'ira pas dans la base n°7. La voie est libre ! Mais il m'a ordonné de le tuer. Il faut le sauver au plus vite. Je compte sur vous... Boss !

* * *

 **Voilà, beaucoup de dialogues vous avez vu ? :D**

 **Je vous ai dit que ça devenait chelou cette histoire, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE CA STAGNE BORDEL !**

 **C'est pourquoi il y aura bientôt de l'action de fouuuuuuu ! *Allume sa play, Black ops 3 pour s'inspirer un peu***


	8. Chapter 8

**YO LES GENS !**

 **ENFIN le Chapitre 8 ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus n'est-ce pas ? :D**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas blablater pendant 13565654 h, je veux juste vous remercier pour le soutien (sis rpz :p)**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Un véhicule militaire blindé roulait à tout allure dans le désert d'un pays lointain en pleine guerre civile. À l'intérieur de l'engin se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, préparant leurs équipements pour la mission qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Tout à coup, le chauffeur arrêta le véhicule.

… **:** On est arrivé. Si je m'approche plus, on sera repéré.

Un homme se leva de son siège et poussa les portes arrières, permettant à la lumière du soleil de mieux éclairer l'habitacle. Il se retourna vers ses collègues. Il s'agissait en réalité de Natsu qui annonça, le sourire aux lèvres :

 **Natsu :** Montrons-leur ce dont Fairy Tail est capable !

Il eu pour seule réponse, une exclamation à l'unisson de ses compagnons.

* * *

Une personne couverte d'une couverture, _(NdLA : Vous ne vous attendiez pas ! xD)_ de la même couleur que le sol, était allongée sur ce dernier, scrutant l'horizon ou plutôt la base militaire qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. La chose qui le rassura était le fait qu'il n'apercevait aucun véhicule de type avion ou hélicoptère. Il ne serait donc pas facile de le repérer. La mission était bien partit.

… **:** Les gars, ma position est parfaite ! Je vois absolument tout ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

Une réponse arriva, transmis à son oreillette :

… **:** Bravo, le glaçon ! Tu vas servir à quelque chose au final !

L'homme en haut de la falaise, qui n'était autre que Grey répondit à son interlocuteur, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

 **Grey :** T'as de la chance de ne pas être dans mon champ de vision la bougie ! T'aurais pu te manger une balle perdue si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Bien évidemment, la personne à qui il était en train de parler n'était autre que Natsu, le chef de l'opération.

Ce dernier était assez proche de la base qui était entouré d'une grande muraille. Le jeune homme était caché derrière un immense rocher, prêt du portail principal. Heureusement pour lui, la sécurité n'avait pas l'aire très élevée, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de garde.

 **Natsu :** Grey, dis-moi s'il y a beaucoup de garde dans la cour ?

 **Grey :** Non, y a pas grand monde. C'est une petite base donc elle doit pas être très importante.

 **Natsu :** Bon, il faut quand même rester vigilant. Jellal, de ton côté, tout va bien ?

Ce dernier répondit le plus bas possible :

 **Jellal :** Tous se passe bien, je n'ai pas été repéré.

 **Natsu :** J'aurais préféré ne pas changer mon plan de départ et t'empêcher de t'approcher trop prêt, physiquement parlant, de l'ennemi...

 **Jellal :** Je pense être plus efficace sur le terrain... Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, il ne m'arrivera rien.

 **Natsu :** J'espère bien !

En effet, Jellal était à l'intérieur même de la base, dans le seul bâtiment qui s'y trouvait. Il portait des vêtements du personnel et poussait un chariot avec du matériel de nettoyage. Il se faisait donc passer pour un « technicien de surface ». il pouvait donc cacher son visage et les blessures qui s'y trouvaient, à l'aide d'une casquette. Il avait choisit ce déguisement pour pouvoir circuler librement dans les couloirs de la bases. Les « soldats » qui s'y trouvaient ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui. Leurs soupçons n'étaient pas éveillés.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit instantanément.

 **Jellal :** Bingo...

Il activa son micro pour prévenir ses collègues de sa découverte.

 **Jellal :** J'ai trouvé la salle de renseignement. Elle est minuscule et il n'y a personne. Cette base est vraiment morte en faite, j'y comprend rien.

Il sortit une tablette de sa veste et commença à tapoter dessus.

 **Jellal :** Jubia, je t'ai envoyé les coordonnées de la salle. Je compte sur toi.

La réponse ne tarda pas :

 **Jubia :** Jubia est en route !

Cette dernière était également à l'intérieur de la base. Dans les conduits d'aération pour être exacte. _(NdLA : oui...c'est la même chose que dans « Arrête-moi si tu le veux ! », mais ça lui va trop bien ce genre de mission ! dans ma tête bien sûr... ME JUGEZ PAS!)._ Elle avait un plan détaillé de la base qu'elle avait dérobé dans une salle qu'elle avait visité au préalable. Elle avait pour mission de récupérer le plus d'informations possible sur les projets de l'ennemi. Elle comptait bien réussir sa mission haut la main !

Le fait qu'ils communiquent sur un canal général permettait de faire en sorte que toute l'équipe soit au courant de la situation. Ils pouvaient également connaître l'avancement de la situation. Un moyen très efficace qu'ils ne cessaient d'utiliser dans leurs missions. Natsu et les autres avaient donc entendu la discussion entre Jellal et Jubia.

 **Natsu :** Bien joué Jellal, maintenant, essaye de trouver Mest... On arrive …

 **Jellal :** J'y vais !

Une fois la conversation terminée, Natsu se retourna et fit face aux membres, de l'équipe, restants, c'est à dire Luxus, Cana, Mirajane et Lucy.

 **Natsu :** A nous de jouer maintenant !

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

 **Natsu :** Mira, Cana, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

 **Cana :** On y va !

 **Mirajane :** C'est partit !

Elles se mirent alors à se déshabiller ou plutôt à enlever leur uniforme pour se retrouver en tenue de « touristes en quête d'aventure perdu dans le désert » mais avec des vêtement abîmé. Donc en tenue de « touristes en quête d'aventure perdu dans le désert qui ont pas mal galéré... »

 **Natsu :** Luxus, tiens-toi prêt aussi.

 **Luxus :** D'accord, je reste aux aguets !

Natsu s'adressa alors Grey à travers son oreillette :

 **Natsu :** Grey, dégomme les gardes dans les tours de devant !

 **Grey :** C'est comme si c'était fait !

Après quelques secondes, les gardes se trouvant en hauteurs s'écroulèrent sans que personne ne le remarque. Sauf le groupe de Fairy Tail bien sûr !

 **Grey :** C'est bon ! C'est Clean, vous pouvez-y aller !

 **Natsu:** Yesss !

Le rose remarqua soudain le regard d'une certaine blonde posé sur lui. Elle faisait la moue. Il se surprit à la trouver adorable avec cette tête. Il se reprit aussitôt, ne comprenant pas vraiment son mécontentement. Il l'interrogea alors du regard. Elle répondit vite à son interrogation muette :

 **Lucy :** Et moi, je dois faire quoi ?

 **Natsu** : Eh bien, tu me suis...

 **Lucy :** Ah, j'ai pas de mission particulière comme les autres c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme afficha alors un sourire moqueur :

 **Natsu :** Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

 **Lucy :** Non, pas du tout ! Je suis juste frustrée que tu me mette à l'écart soit disant parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire !

 **Natsu :** C'est le cas non ?...

 **Lucy :** Bah plus maintenant !

Elle avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase, ce qui fit paniquer le rose qui avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme, de peur d'être repéré. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient assez loin des gardes devant l'entrée de la base. Ces derniers n'avaient rien remarqué.

 **Natsu :** Écoutes-moi Lucy. Tu as la mission de surveiller mes arrières et c'est très important d'accord ? Je ne te sous-estime pas. Je veux juste que tu reste avec moi. C'est ce que nous avions convenu n'est-ce-pas ?

La jeune blonde, se rendant compte de son excès, acquiesça.

 **Lucy :** Je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça...

Le chef d'équipe afficha un sourire attendri. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il ne le pourrait jamais.

 **Natsu :** Reste prêt de moi d'accord ?

 **Lucy :** Oui...

 **Luxus :** Bon les amoureux, c'est pas le moment là ! Il faut y aller !

 **Natsu :** Oui c'est vrai ! Allez-y les filles !

 **Mira/Cana :** YES !

* * *

Devant l'entrée de la base, les deux gardes discutaient entre eux. Ou plutôt, l'un d'eux se plaignait, tandis que l'autre était exaspéré d'écouter les jérémiades de son collègue.

 **Garde 1 :** J'en ai maaaaarre ! Il se passe jamais rien, en plus cette base elle est toute pourrie ! Moi j' voulaient aller au QG ! La-bas c'est troooop la classe !

 **Garde 2 :** T'as qu'à demander au Commandant ! Tu me casse les couilles à cause de tes plaintes incessantes ! J'aimerais bien te voir si un ennemi nous attaquait ! Je pari que tu pisserait dans ton froc, alors fait pas le mec qui veut de l'action !

 **Garde 1 :** Je ne fais pas « le mec qui veux de l'action » ! Je veux de l'action !

 **Garde 2 :** Ouais c'est ça...

Un silence s 'installa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que le râleur prenne à nouveau la parole :

 **Garde 1 :** Eh, tu veux que je te lâche une blague ?

 **Garde 2 :** Si c'est une vanne pourrie, je passe mon tour...

 **Garde 1 :** Non non t'inquiètes, tu vas mourir de rire !

 **Garde2 :** Bon, vas-y je t'écoute si ça peut te faire plaisir...

 **Garde 1 :** Ok, alors : Qu'est-ce qu'un point rouge dans le ciel ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, même s'il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, le deuxième garde abandonna :

 **Garde 2:** J' sais pas, c'est quoi ?

 **Garde 1 :** Une mouche qui saigne du nez !

L'homme se mit à rire ou plutôt à carrément mourir de rire devant son compagnon désespéré par son comportement.

 **Garde 2 :** Putain, t'es sérieux...

 **Garde 1 :** Non mais elle tue la vanne avoue !

 **Garde 2 :** Elle devrait tuer la personne qui l'a inventé plutôt...

 **Garde 1 :** Vas-y, tu comprend rien à l'humour...

Tout à coup, deux femmes apparurent dans le champ de vision des deux gardes. Elles avaient l'air mal en point, vu leur démarche. Soudain, elle s'écroulèrent toutes les deux. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sans réfléchir vers elles.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils vérifièrent si elles allaient bien.

 **Garde 2 :** Mesdemoiselles, est-ce que ça va ?

L'une d'elles releva difficilement la tête vers l'homme. Il s'agissait en réalité de Mirajane.

 **Mirajane :** Aidez-nous s'il-vous-plaît...

L'autre femme, qui n'était autre que Cana essayait de se redresser :

 **Cana :** Nous sommes poursuivis par des hommes louches... On erre dans ce désert depuis plusieurs heures...

 **Mirajane :** De l'eau...s'il-vous plaît de l'eau...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

 **Garde 1 :** On va faire quoi ? On peu pas les laisser comme ça...

 **Garde 2 :** T'as raison, on devrait les ramener à l'intérieur...elles ont parlé « d'hommes louches », on devrait les interroger à propos de ça... il se peut qu'ils soient une menace pour nous.

 **Garde 1** : Ouais t'as raison, attend je préviens les autres.

Il s'éloigna quelque peu du groupe pour parler dans son talkie-walkie et prévenir ses collègues.

Pendant ce temps là, l'autre garde offrit sa gourde remplit d'eau au femmes.

 **Garde 2 :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Tout à coup, un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur le visage de Mirajane et Cana. Elles purent voir Luxus et Natsu se faufiler derrière les deux gardes. Le blond brisa la nuque de celui qui avait finit de communiquer avec ses collègues, tandis que Natsu tapa sur l'épaule de celui qui parlait avec les deux femmes pour attirer son attention. L'homme se tourna vers le , il pointa son arme sur lui avant de crier :

 **Garde 2 :** T'es qui toi bordel !

 **Natsu :** Repose en paix...

 **Garde 2 :** Qu...

Tout à coup, une balle traversa le crâne de l'homme qui s'écroula instantanément. La dernière vision qu'il vit était le sourire malsain du rose...

 **Grey :** Putain la bougie t'es con ou quoi ? Arrêtes de te la péter ! T'as de la chance que je l'avais dans le viseur !

 **Natsu :** Ça va ! Je savais que t'aller gérer... même si c'est dur à l'admettre...

 **Luxus :** Dis plutôt que tu voulais impressionner ta p'tite copine...

Le rose se tourna alors vers Lucy qui les avait rejoint, faisant une tête complètement choquée. Soudain, elle asséna un coup bien placé sur le crâne de son amant puis le sermonna :

 **Lucy :** Mais t'es malade ou quoi !? J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque !

Natsu se frottait la tête puis s'excusa auprès de la blonde, lui promettant de ne plus refaire une chose aussi stupide.

Natsu et Luxus avaient récupéré les vêtements des hommes qu'ils avaient abattu pour se déguiser en garde et traverser le portail plus aisément. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, ils allaient « changer de poste » avec deux autres gardes et emmener les deux femmes dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils allaient donc jouer le jeu jusqu'à entrer dans l'enceinte de la base, pour la suite, ils allaient improviser. Quant à Lucy, elle devait faire parler ses talents d'infiltration. Natsu n'était pas très serein. Il avait vraiment peur que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévus et que la jeune blonde se retrouve en grave danger.

 **Lucy :** Mais arrête de t'inquiéter Natsu, je vais passer sans problème, tu verras !

 **Natsu** : Oui mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne pourrait pas survivre !

 **Mirajane :** Oooooooooh c'est meeeugnooooooooooooon !

La jeune blonde s'approcha de l'homme et mit sa main sur sa joue pour le rassurer, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **Lucy :** Tout va bien se passer... je te le promet...

Je jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il serra la main de la jeune femme, sur sa joue, dans la sienne. Tout à coup, ils entendirent le mécanisme du portail s'enclencher. Lucy se précipita contre le mur pour rester hors du champ de vision des hommes qui allaient sortir. Natsu retenait son souffle au moment où les deux gardes passèrent à côté de Lucy, sans même la remarquer. Cette dernière réussit alors sans problème à se faufiler derrière eux et entrer dans la base. Le rose lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Après une brève discussion avec les nouvels arrivant, les membres de Fairy Tail passèrent par le portail qui se referma aussitôt. Natsu activa alors son micro pour s'adresser à Jellal :

 **Natsu :** Jellal, t'as bien saboté les cameras de la cour n'est-ce pas ?

 **Jellal :** Oui c'est fait ! Tu dois juste éviter les gardes c'est tout.

 **Natsu :** Ok,on est à l'intérieur de la base. Il faut que tu trouve Mest le plus vite possible !

 **Jellal :** Compris !

Une fois la communication terminée, il chercha du regard la jeune blonde. Il la trouva enfin ! Elle s'était cachée derrière des caisses empilés les unes sur les autres. Il décida de la rejoindre, suivit de ses amis.

 **Lucy :** T'as vu, je t'avais dis que tout allais bien se passer !

Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un simple sourire.

 **Luxus :** Bon Natsu, t'as un plan pour la suite ?

 **Natsu :** On se sépare. Ça nous permettra de nous déplacer plus aisément et diminuer les risques d'être repérés. On se rejoindra à l'endroit où est détenu Mest quand Jellal l'aura trouvé.

Ses amis acquiescèrent puis firent ce qu'avait prévu le chef d'équipe. Il ne restait plus que Lucy et Natsu. Ce dernier activa son micro pour joindre Jubia :

 **Natsu** : Jubia, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

 **Jubia :** Oui, il y a pas mal d'infos très intéressantes mais Jubia a du mal à infiltrer l'ordinateur principal. Il me faut encore un peu de temps. Jubia pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie pour trouver le mot de passe.

 **Natsu :** Bien, préviens-moi si tu trouve quelque chose d'important.

 **Jubia :** Ok !

Une fois la communication coupée, le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune blonde qui attendait ses « ordres ».

 **Natsu :** Nous ne devrions pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Suis-moi, on va entrer dans le bâtiment.

Lucy acquiesça puis le suivi.

* * *

Du côté de Jellal, ce dernier avait fouillé toutes les salles de tous les étages du bâtiment. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'emplacement de Mest. Cette situation commençait à le frustrer. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Il se mit à réfléchir, pensant à toutes les possibilités qui se présentaient à lui. Tout à coup, deux hommes de main de Creed se dirigèrent en sa direction, discutant entre eux. Comme le reste du personnel, ils ne prêtaient aucune attention au jeune homme à la chevelure bleue. Ce dernier trouvait la conversation des deux hommes très intéressante.

 **Homme 1 :** Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est enfermé dans le « vieux hangar » ?

 **Homme 2 :** Ah, ça doit faire plus d'une semaine je pense...

 **Homme 1** : Et il ne parle toujours pas, malgré les coups qu'il reçois...dur à cuir le mec de Fairy Tail !

 **Homme 2 :** Ouais... ça me fait de la peine quand même, j'ai entendu dire que le commandant n'avait plus besoin de lui...

 **Homme 1 :** Quelle mort atroce...

Jellal n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation et se précipita dans une salle quelconque. Il vérifia qu'il était bel et bien seul puis prévint ses compagnons :

 **Jellal :** J'ai localisé Mest !

 **Natsu :** Super ! Il est où ?

 **Jellal :** J'ai entendu deux gardes discuter, disant qu'il était dans le « vieux hangar »...

 **Luxus :** Et il est où ce « vieux hangar » ?

Jellal sortit sa tablette et tapota dessus pour afficher le plan de la base.

 **Jellal :** C'est un petit bâtiment isolé.

 **Natsu :** Merde ! On est pas au bon endroit !

 **Jellal :** Faites-vite ! Ils vont l'exécuter... si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

 **Mirajane :** Je ne suis pas loin. Je vous préviens quand je serais sur place !

 **Natsu :** Ne tente rien tant que je ne suis pas arrivé ok ?

 **Mirajane :** Compris !

Ils se mirent alors tous en route en direction du lieu où se trouvait leur ami prisonnier.

* * *

En plein milieu d'un entrepôt désaffecté, se trouvaient trois personnes dont l'un était assis sur une chaise, les bras et les jambes attachés. Il était couvert de blessures et d'hématomes. Les deux autres hommes n'étaient autres que ses tortionnaires. Ils avaient à leur disposition plusieurs outils qui servaient sûrement comme instrument de torture pour faire cracher le morceau à leurs « victimes ». L'un d'eux attrapa une pince et se plaça en face du pauvre homme en position de faiblesse.

 **Homme 1 :** Si tu ne parle pas, je t'arrache la langue !

Son collègue, se trouvant derrière lui, prit la parole de manière nonchalante :

 **Homme 2 :** Mec, si tu lui arrache la langue, il parlera encore mois...

 **Homme 1 :** Mais t'as gueule toi !

Son collègue ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il trouvait étrange. Il décida alors de se retourner pour constater sa réaction. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut son ami se faisant trancher la gorge.

 **Homme 1 :** Merde !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un jeune homme à l'étrange chevelure rose le fit taire à jamais...

L'équipe de Natsu avait donc pu rejoindre Mest. L'état de l'homme leur provoqua un pincement au cœur.

 **Lucy :** C'est horrible...

 **Cana :** Il a bien tenu e coup...

Le chef d'équipe entreprit de détacher le prisonnier et lui annonça d'un ton rassurant :

 **Natsu :** On est venu te sauver Mest !

Le concerné releva la tête difficilement, mit ses mains sur les épaule du rose et tenta d'articuler quelques mots qui inquiétèrent ses amis :

 **Mest :** Pi...ège... Fuyez... C'est... un piège...

 **Natsu :** Quoi ?

Tout à coup, Jubia les informa, en criant carrément, dans leur oreillette :

 **Jubia :** Il faut fuir ! C'est un piège ! Partez !

Une autre voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien, celle de Grey, en fit de même :

 **Grey :** Les gars, y a du mouvement !... Merde il m'ont repéré ! Je suis encer...

La communication fut coupée...

 **Natsu :** Grey ! Grey tu m'entend ? Fait chier !

Il s'adressa à ses amis se trouvant à ses côtés :

 **Natsu :** On doit partir !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que plusieurs soldats entrèrent par toutes les issues possibles dans le hangar, leurs fusils braqués sur les membres de Fairy Tail. Ces derniers étaient complètement encerclés.

 **Luxus :** Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?...

… **:** Eh bien, eh bien... Ce « bordel » vois-tu, c'est vous qui êtes tombés dans mon piège comme des rats...

Les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'homme qui avait prit la parole.

 **Natsu :** Creed...

* * *

 **VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **POLOLOOOOOOO ! Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Comment vont-ils sortir de cette situation ? A quel point Creed est-il un F-D-P (Fétichiste Des Pieds) ?**

 **Vous le saurez bientôt... :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Yo les gens !**

 **Alors comment ça va ?**

 **Bon, au départ, ce chapitre devait être le dernier. Puis, c'est partit en chaussette xD Ralala l'inspiration...**

 **Du coup, j' sais pas, peut-être que c'est l'avant-dernier ou peut-être que je vais encore continuer un peu... BREF !**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, c'est choupinou :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Dans le vieux hangar, les soldats de Creed avaient capturé les membres de Fairy Tail, y compris Grey qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la base. Ces derniers étaient attachés par des cordes qui leur empêchaient tout mouvement. Natsu lança un regard emplit de haine vers Creed qui, lui, affichait un sourire victorieux.

 **Creed :** Alors ? Vous trouvez comment ma stratégie ? Efficace n'est-ce pas ?

 **Natsu :** Comment as-tu falsifié les informations qu'on a reçu à propos de tes déplacements ? TU NE DEVAIS PAS ÊTRE LÀ !

L'homme s'accroupit au niveau du rose. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres.

 **Creed :** Eh bien c'est très simple. J'ai juste fait en sorte que votre « informateur », obtienne justement de fausses informations. Ou tout simplement, je lui ai mentit...

Cette dernière phrase eu un effet de surprise dans le groupe de Natsu.

 **Luxus :** J' comprend pas, vous étiez en contact direct avec notre informateur ?

 **Creed :** Ooooh mais vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Il a carrément intégré mon armée et a évolué jusqu'à devenir mon bras droit... pour être le plus proche possible de ma personne...

Le choc de cette nouvelle était encore plus grand.

 **Cana :** Le Boss nous a jamais parlé de ça...

 **Jellal :** Je pensais tout connaître des plans du Boss mais apparemment, je me trompais.

Creed se releva puis se dirigea vers l'un de ses hommes.

 **Creed :** Amenez-le moi !

L'homme s'exécuta et partit. Après quelques minutes, il revint en compagnie d'un autre homme, complètement amoché, les poignets attachés par des cordes.

 **Creed :** Je vous présente Masao l'homme qui vous fournissait toutes les informations sur moi !

Ni Natsu ni aucun autre membre du groupe ne reconnaissait l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Apparemment, il était leur allié...

 **Creed :** Cet homme, voyez-vous, m'a mit pas mal de bâtons dans les roues. Je me demandais, comment vous étiez au courant que j'allais tenter d'enlever mademoiselle Heartfilia, alors que j'avais entreprit d'être aussi discret que possible. J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête. C'était simple : il y avait un traître parmi nous. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance !

Il accentua sa dernière phrase en donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Masao. Ce dernier se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

 **Creed :** Je l'ai su il y a un mois de cela. J'ai personnellement fouillé sa chambre de fond en comble. Puis, j'ai trouvé le petit appareil qui lui servait de moyen de communication avec votre Boss... J'ai été déçu... vraiment très déçu...

Il attrapa le « traître » par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et lui exprimer sa colère en pleine face :

 **Creed :** TU SAIS CE QUE JE FAIS AUX TRAITRES ?!

Il lâcha soudainement la tête du pauvre homme et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il mit sa main sous sa veste pour en sortir un revolver Magnum qu'il scruta quelques instants. Le rose avait instantanément compris où il voulait en venir. Il se mit à paniquer, redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

 **Natsu :** Ne fais pas ça ! CREED !

Le concerné plongea son regard dans celui de Natsu. Il leva alors son bras tenant l'arme en direction de Masao et tira sans hésiter...sans même lancer un regard à sa victime qui s'écroula au sol, une balle logée dans le crâne.

Le rose était fou de rage :

 **Natsu :** Je te tuerais tu m'entends ? JE TE TUERAIS !

Le concerné s'accroupit de nouveau à sa hauteur puis sortit la douille vide qui avait été utilisé il y a quelque instant, de son arme. Il la mit devant les yeux du jeune homme puis annonça :

 **Creed :** On verra bien si tu y arrive...

Puis il s'en alla, accompagné de plusieurs de ses soldats.

* * *

Il ne restait que très peu de gardes dans le hangar. Ces derniers étaient postés en hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout l'entrepôt. Deux gardes étaient postés à l'entrée. Du coup, personne ne se trouvait autour des membres de Fairy Tail, qui pouvaient « discuter » sans problème, sans que leur ennemi entende leur conversation.

Les membres du groupe de Fairy Tail étaient complètement désespérés. Ils ne savaient pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Natsu était, quant à lui, frustré. Le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire le rendait furieux. De plus, savoir sa bien-aimée en danger, bien qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, n'arrangeait pas les choses et n'améliorait pas son état d'esprit.

 **Natsu :** Fait chier !

 **Mirajane :** Tu devrais un peu te calmer Natsu !

 **Luxus** : Oui, tu commence à me les briser en t'agitant partout comme ça !

 **Natsu** : Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ? Regardez dans quel pétrin on est !

 **Lucy :** Ils ont raison Natsu. Tu ne peux pas réfléchir convenablement avec l'esprit brouillé par la colère.

 **Grey :** Laisses Lucy... on à pas besoin que cette bougie s'en rende compte...

Le rose ne comprenait pas vraiment les propos du Brun :

 **Natsu :** Se rendre compte de quoi ? J' pige pas là...

 **Cana :** Eh « Chef d'équipe », t'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un là ?

Suite à la question de son amie, le jeune homme à la chevelure rose regarda autour de lui, dévisageant chaque membre de son groupe. Il compta également le nombre de personne et effectivement, il manquait quelqu'un. Il resta bloqué sur Grey qui affichait un sourire fier puis son cerveau tilta :

 **Natsu :** Mais oui ! Jubia !

* * *

 _ **Quelques instants plus tôt.**_

 _Jubia était dans la salle de renseignement et copiait quasiment toutes les informations disponiblesc sur l'ordinateur principalc dans une clé usb. Elle trouvait vraiment étrange le fait que personne ne se trouve dans cette salle qui était, on peu le dire, très importante. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La cause devait être le fait que cette base soit peu importante par rapport aux autres que Creed possédait._

 _Tout à coup, elle tomba sur une information top secrète, protégée par un mot de passe. Le système était assez complexe, mais ce n'était pas un réel problème pour la jeune femme qui avait en sa possession, un « virus » très puissant qui pouvait pirater l'ordinateur sans problème. Elle pensa à remercier de nouveau Jellal de lui avoir fournit ce petit bijou qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Une fois le dossier « cracké », elle le parcourra pour savoir ce qu'il cachait vraiment. Ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia._

 _En effet, elle avait découvert ce que préparait Creed. Ce qui était censé être quelque chose de très gros. Ça l'était vraiment. Elle n'en croyait pas les yeux. Cet homme était de la pire espèce ! Il fallait l'arrêter à tout prix ! Elle devait absolument prévenir le quartier général ! Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle sorte du territoire ennemi pour communiquer avec son poste de commandement._

 _Elle récupéra sa clé usb et remit la machine dans l'état dans lequel elle était avant son arrivé. Elle allait partir par le chemin par lequel elle était venu, c'est à dire, les conduits d'aération !_

 _Soudain, avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire un pas, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ce qui fit paniquer la pauvre femme à la chevelure bleue. L'homme qui venait d'arriver avait l'air essoufflé. Jubia voulu l'attaquer pour l'assommer mais il l'arrêta en la prévenant :_

… _**:**_ _Attends, je ne suis pas ton ennemi !_

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Comment Jubia peut te croire ?_

… _**:**_ _Je m'appelle Masao. Je fais partie de Fairy Tail. Ma mission était de m'infiltrer dans l'organisation de Creed et de transmettre toutes les informations le concernant au Boss... enfin, toutes les informations que je pouvais collecter..._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Jubia a du mal à te croire... elle ne t'a jamais vu... elle ne te connais pas !_

 _ **Masao :**_ _C'est normal... tu n'étais pas encore à la base à l'époque..._

 _La jeune femme commençait à comprendre._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Alors, ça veut dire que..._

 _ **Masao :**_ _Oui... Ça fait plus de 10 ans que je suis aux côtés de cet homme... Ce monstre..._

 _Jubia était toujours perplexe. Elle n'avait pas de preuve. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance. Comprenant les doutes de la jeune femme, Masao sortit de sa poche un objet, une sculpture que seuls les membres de Fairy tail possédaient._

 _La bleue n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme continua._

 _ **Masao :**_ _Écoute, je me suis fait piéger et ils ne vont pas tarder à me trouver et me capturer. Il m'a utilisé pour attirer Natsu Dragnir loin de Fairy Tail. Tes amis, OÙ SONT-ILS ?!_

 _Elle avait sa preuve, elle pouvait lui faire confiance._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Ils se dirigeaient vers le « vieux hangar »..._

 _ **Masao :**_ _VITE ! PREVIENS-LES ! ILS FONCENT TOUT DROIT DANS UN PIÉGE !_

 _Elle ne se fit pas prier et tenta de prévenir ses amis à l'aide de son seul moyen de communication avec eux : son oreillette :_

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Il faut fuir ! C'est un piège ! Partez !_

 _Elle entendit ensuite la voix de Grey :_

 _ **Grey :**_ _Les gars, y a du mouvement !... Merde il m'ont repéré ! Je suis encer..._

 _Elle était pétrifiée. Elle avait peur, très peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Elle entendit ensuite la panique de ses compagnons se trouvant dans le hangar._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Creed..._

 _Son sang se glaça..._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Il...Il ne devait pas... CREED NE DEVAIT PAS ÊTRE DANS CETTE BASE ! NOTRE INFORMATEUR NOUS L'A AFFI... Attendez... c'est vous..._

 _L'homme en face d'elle baissa la tête, se sentant coupable._

 _ **Masao :**_ _Oui...Je me suis fait avoir... Je ne savait pas qu'il avait découvert ma véritable identité._

 _Elle était désemparée et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire._

 _ **Masao :**_ _Écoutes. Il faut absolument que tu sortes de cette base et que tu appelles des renforts. Tu es la seule qui en est capable. On dirait que personne n'est encore au courant que tu es là._

 _La jeune femme était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne répondit pas, ne faisait aucun mouvement, toujours paralysée._

 _Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir ainsi que des voix. Ce devait sûrement être les soldats qui étaient à la recherche de Masao._

 _ **Masao**_ _: Pars maintenant !_

 _Jubia reprit enfin ses esprit mais s'inquiéta pour son interlocuteur._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Et vous ?! Qu'allez-vous faire ?!_

 _L'homme affichait un sourire triste._

 _ **Masao :**_ _Le chemin s'arrête là pour moi... s'il-te-plaît, dis au Boss que c'était un honneur pour moi d'avoir fait partit de Fairy Tail._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Attendez ! On peut trouver une autre solution._

 _ **Masao :**_ _Non ! Pars maintenant ! Sinon, tes amis n'aurons plus aucune chance de s'en sortir et tu te retrouveras dans le même pétrin._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Jubia ne peut pas !_

 _L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se retourna soudainement, mit la main sur la poignée de la porte :_

 _ **Masao :**_ _Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi... Sauves tes amis..._

 _Sans que la jeune femme puisse réagir, il sortit de la pièce. La porte se referma. Elle pu entendre les soldats hurler. Elle les entendit frapper Masao. Le ruer de coups, sans cesse. Elle entendit ce dernier tousser, gémir de douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Elle pensait soudainement à ses amis. Elle les imaginait subir la même chose que cet homme. Non ! Elle ne pouvait l'accepter ! Elle avait une nouvelle mission : Appeler du renfort ! Elle aller la mener à bien ! Elle n'échouerait pas !_

 _Elle quitta alors la salle de renseignement par le conduit d'aération._

 _Jubia n'eut aucun mal à circuler dans la base . Tout le personnel était mobilisé dans le « vieux hangar » pour la capture des membres de Fairy Tail. Elle vit même le groupe de soldat qui avaient capturé Grey. Elle fut soulagé de le voir en bonne santé. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait quelques égratignures mais il était vivant. C'était l'essentiel ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle se dépêche pour sauver ses compagnons !_

 _Une fois sortit de la base, elle couru pendant quelques minutes au milieu du désert. Elle devait être assez loin de ses ennemies pour éviter tout risque d'être repérée._

 _Jugeant qu'elle était assez loin, elle s'arrêta puis sortie une sorte de Talkie-walkie de sa sacoche._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Loki, est-ce que tu entends Jubia ?_

 _ **Loki :**_ _Cinq sur Cinq ! Mais c'était pas Natsu qui devait me donner le signal ?_

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Justement... On a un gros problème..._

 _ **Loki :**_ _Que s'est-il passé ?!_

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Viens chercher Jubia ! Il faut qu'on retourne au QG au plus vite !_

 _ **Loki :**_ _Ok envoie moi tes coordonnées !_

 _La jeune femme s'exécuta puis s'assit par terre, attendant l'arrivé de son collègue._

 _ **Jubia :**_ _Attendez les amis...nous allons vous sauver..._

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Natsu et les autres étaient toujours détenus dans le même hangar. Leurs ennemis ne leur avaient rien fait. Aucune torture que ce soit physique ou psychologique.

Tout à coup, les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le chef du groupe terroriste qui avait un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Il s'approcha alors du groupe.

 **Creed :** Ah bah, vous êtes déjà réveillé ?

 **Natsu :** Bon, arrêtes ton jeu et dis nous ce que tu veux vraiment !

 **Creed :** Comme tu voudras, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient tout ouïe. L'homme prit une chaise qui traînait pas loin puis s'assit dessus.

 **Creed :** Vous avez en face de vous, l'homme qui dominera bientôt le marché de l'armement !

 **Luxus :** Tu te fout de notre gueule là !

 **Creed :** C'est la strict vérité... J'ai mit au point une arme redoutable. Une arme biologique, pour être exact. Un virus qui se transmet par voie aérienne. Les effets sont stupéfiants. Il fait fondre les infectés de l'intérieur... charmant n'est-ce pas ?

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Cet homme était fou !

 **Lucy :** Vous êtes un monstre...

 **Creed :** Je préfère le terme « Démon », ça fait plus « Class »

Le rose se mit alors à s'exclamer :

 **Natsu :** Nous t'empêcherons d'arriver à tes fins ! Même si tu nous à eu, d'autres membres de Fairy Tail viendrons pour t'arrêter !

L'homme se mit à rire, ce qui surprit les prisonniers.

 **Creed :** J'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive jamais. Vois-tu, avant de pouvoir le vendre à d'autres pays, il faut que je test le produit. Vu que je suis une personne qui n'aime pas vraiment le gâchis, je compte faire d'une pierre, deux coups...

 **Jellal** : Non...

L'homme rit de nouveau.

 **Creed :** Vos chers camarades vont connaître une souffrance atroce, rien que de l'imaginer m'excite au plus haut point !

 **Cana :** Vous êtes vraiment un quelqu'un tordu...

L'homme ne répondit pas à cette remarque, trop occuper à imaginer les différentes scènes qui se dérouleront quand il aura mit son plan en marche.

 **Creed :** Bon, il est temps pour moi de prendre la route ! Je veux voir de mes propres yeux la destruction de cette « Guilde » qui est devenue beaucoup trop gênante. Ça contribuera aussi à ta torture psychologique, mon cher Natsu Dragnir...

Le concerné, rouge de colère, lui cracha toute la haine qu'il lui portait.

 **Natsu :** Je te jure que je te tuerais ! TU M'ENTENDS ! TU NE POURRAS PAS DETRUIRE FAIRY TAI L !

Son ennemie ne répondit pas et prit la direction de la sortie. Avant de s'en aller, il donna un ordre à l'un de ses hommes.

 **Creed :** Tuez-les, sauf leur chef et la jeune femme blonde... j'ai d'autres projets pour eux...

 **Homme :** Compris mon commandant !

Au moment où il allait sortir, une explosion retentit, ce qui surprit toutes les personnes présentes dans le « vieux hangar ». Creed perdit son sang froid.

 **Creed :** C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tout à coup, les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent laissant place à un des soldats ennemis.

 **Soldat :** Mon commandant ! Nous sommes attaqués !

 **Creed** : Quoi ? Mais comment ?! Qui nous attaque !

 **Soldat :** Il y a plusieurs véhicules aériens et terrestres. Vu leur emblème... C'EST FAIRY TAIL !

Creed se retourna par réflexe vers Natsu et les autres. Le rose affichait un sourire de triomphe.

 **Natsu :** Alors ? Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu ?

 **Creed :** Mais comment ?!

 **Grey :** Malheureusement pour vous, il manque quelqu'un à l'appel... Elle a fait du beau travail !

L'homme se tourna vivement vers l'un de ses hommes et lui cria littéralement dessus :

 **Creed :** JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS LES AVIEZ TOUS EU !

 **Homme :** Nous n'avions repéré personne d'autre et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son chef sortit son arme pour lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Il s'adressa ensuite au reste des gardes présents dans l'entrepôt.

 **Creed :** Tuez-les TOUS sans exception ! Je trouverais bien un autre « jouet » !

Puis il s'en alla, sans donner aucun autre ordre. Un garde, semblant être plus gradé que les autre prit la parole en levant son bras droit.

 **Garde :** A MON SIGNAL...

Ils pointèrent tous leur arme sur les prisonniers.

 **Garde** : TIR...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de l'entrepôt explosa. Les gardes, surpris, visèrent l'entrée. La fumée les empêchait de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Soudain, des balles fusèrent, touchant chaque soldat ennemie à un point vital, les faisant s'écrouler instantanément. Les « intrus » pénétrèrent dans le hangar. Ils portaient tous des lunettes thermiques qui leur permettait de voir leurs ennemis à travers la fumée. L'emblème brodée sur leur treillis n'était autre que celui de Fairy Tail.

 **Luxus :** Les gars, c'était pas trop tôt !

L'un des nouvels arrivants s'approcha du groupe pour le libérer. Il enleva ses lunettes thermiques laissant découvrir son visage. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la chevelure verte. Son nom était Freed. Il était un ami très proche de Luxus.

 **Freed :** On a tout fait pour arriver le plus vite possible !

Tout à coup, une silhouette familière traversa la fumée qui était en train de se dissiper. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Jubia qui sauta littéralement dans les bras de Grey qui venait à peine de se libérer de ses liens.

 **Jubia :** Grey-sama ! Jubia a eu tellement peur de te perdre !

Le jeune homme lui ne dit rien. Il répondit simplement à son étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux.

 **Natsu** : CREED ! EST-CE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ EU ?!

Un homme qui n'était autre que Gildarts s'avança vers le rose pour lui donner une réponse :

 **Gildarts :** Non... Nous ne l'avons même pas croisé.

 **Natsu :** MERDE ! Vite ! Donnez-moi une arme !

Sans attendre, il attrapa l'arme de l'un de ses collègues puis couru en direction de la sortie. Lucy voulu le suivre mais Gildarts l'arrêta.

 **Gildarts :** Je te déconseille d'y aller...

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme, déterminée.

 **Lucy :** J'ai promit que je resterais à ses côtés !

Voyant la détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme, il céda. Il sortit son arme de poing etla lui donna.

 **Gildarts :** Tu ne pourras rien faire sans arme.

 **Lucy :** Merci beaucoup...

Elle voulu s'en aller mais Gildarts l'arrêta à nouveau, lui attrapant le bras.

 **Gildarts :** Hé, ne crois surtout pas que je vais te laisser partir seule ! Je viens avec toi !

La jeune femme acquiesça puis ils se mirent en route.

Luxus récupéra l'appareil pour communiquer avec le quartier, général, avec le Boss pour être exact. Il le porta à l'oreille.

 **Luxus :** Boss ! Il faut évacuer l'île au plus vite ! C'est la merde !

* * *

Natsu savait exactement où il devait se rendre pour trouver Creed. Ce dernier ne pouvait absolument pas fuir par les airs, avec un hélicoptère par exemple. Il serait directement prit pour cible par les avions de chasse de Fairy Tail. Sa seule solution, était la voie terrestre. Le problème, était que tous les véhicules de la base étaient inutilisables, sabotés par les « envahisseurs ». Grâce au plan de la base récupéré par Jellal, le rose était au courant qu'il existait un passage secret, sous terre, utilisé en cas d'attaque. C'était la seule solution pour son ennemie pour fuir.

La course du jeune homme était souvent freinée par des ennemis qui apparaissaient devant lui. Il se mettait alors à couvert et les abattait tous un par un. Après quelques fusillades, il pu enfin arriver à destination : devant la porte des galeries souterraines. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul chargeur pour son fusil d'assaut. Il espérait que ça lui suffirait. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher des munitions. Il voulu passer la porte mais une voix l'arrêta.

… **:** Tu es encore tombé dans mon piège.

Le rose se retourna. La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que Creed qui pointait son revolver sur lui. Il avait du mal à tenir debout. Il était blessé. Par réflexe, Natsu leva son arme vers lui. Il voulu tirer mais c'était trop tard... son ennemie avait été plu rapide. Le rose se prit alors une balle dans le ventre. Il tenta de tirer sur l'homme mais ne parvenait pas à le toucher. Ce dernier s'était mit à couvert, derrière un mur qui n'était pas loin. Le jeune homme s'écroula après avoir vidé tout son chargeur. Creed s'approcha tant bien que mal de lui. Il pointa son arme sur lui. Il attendit quelques secondes. Il ne tira pas.

 **Creed :** Non... je ne te tuerais pas de cette manière...

Il rangea son arme puis se dirigea vers la porte du passage souterrain. Avant de la franchir, il lâcha :

 **Creed** : T'as intérêt à survivre...

Puis il s'en alla.

Le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il tenta de se relever mais en vain. Il se mit alors à ramper pour suivre Creed mais ses forces le quittaient. Ses paupière devinrent lourdes. Il les ferma alors doucement. La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance, était la voix de sa bien aimé qui hurlait son nom.

* * *

 **VOILAAAAAAA !**

 **Un vrai FdP (Fils de Poulet) ce Creed quand même ! J'vais le taper !**

 **Bon, faut agrandir notre armée pour le défoncer, qui est chaud ?! :D**

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO LES GENS !**

 **Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre xD**

 **J'ai mit pas mal de temps à l'écrire (alors qu'il fait quasiment la même taille que les autres...).**

 **C'est un chapitre, en faite, de style « Le calme avant la tempête ». Du coup, j'ai envoyé la sauce niveau NaLu xD**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira:D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Natsu se réveilla, ressentant une forte douleur au niveau de son crâne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Il eu beaucoup de mal mais il y parvint, les clignant à plusieurs reprises pour l'aider à s'habituer à la lumière. Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Il sentait un poids anormal sur le côté droit de son lit et une pression sur sa main. Il tourna la tête difficilement pour savoir ce que c'était. Son regard s'adoucit et un sourire chaleureux s'afficha sur son visage fatigué. Ce poids était en faite la tête de Lucy, posé sur son lit et la pression sur sa main était la sienne. Elle dormait. La connaissant, elle a dû rester à son chevet depuis son arrivé dans cette chambre étrange qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à identifier.

Sentant ses membres engourdis, il tenta de bouger. Ayant beaucoup de mal, il eu le réflexe de serrer la main de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière l'ayant sentit, commença à bouger pour finalement se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le rose qui l'observait. Elle ne tilta pas sur le coup et resta là, à le fixer. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, Natsu prit la parole, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Natsu :** Enfin réveillée ?

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau. Contre toute attente, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer. Le jeune homme était désemparé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il la voyait tenter d'essuyer ses larmes mais d'autres déferlaient sur ses joues. Il lâcha un soupire. Il décida alors de l'attirer dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Elle se blottit alors tout contre lui, continuant à pleurer. Natsu se mit à lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter. La jeune femme tenta de prononcer quelques mots entre ses sanglots :

 **Lucy :** Natsu... j'ai eu si peur de te perdre...

Le concerné ne répondit pas sur le coup. Il se mit alors à la serrer plus fort contre lui, enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de celle qu'il faisait battre son cœur. Il inspira un grand coup, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Puis il souffla :

 **Natsu :** Je suis toujours là...

Il commença à s'éloigner, déposant au passage un baiser sur son cou qui la fit frissonner. Il en déposa un autre sur sa mâchoire, sur sa joue, puis au coin de ses lèvres. Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains. Il voulait prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il s'approchait petit-à-petit, faisant languir la pauvre jeune femme. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Mais malheureusement pour eux, il furent interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit en fracas. Ils durent se séparer à contre cœur. Ils tournèrent la tête pour savoir qui avait oser interrompre leur précieux moment d'intimité. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Grey qui était suivit de tous ses autres amis.

 **Grey :** Enfin réveillé la flammèche !

Le rose ne fit pas attention à la remarque du brun. Son attention était attiré par Erza et tous les autres qui devait normalement être toujours blessés et ne pas sortir de leur lit d'hôpital. Mais là, à sa plus grande surprise, ils avaient l'air plus en forme que jamais ! Aucune égratignure, aucun pansement sur le visage RIEN ! Natsu prit la parole, désignant les « anciens blessés » du doigt :

 **Natsu :** J'comprend pas...vous n'étiez pas gravement blessés normalement ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Erza prit la parole :

 **Erza :** Écoutes Natsu... Ta blessure était assez grave... à tel point qu'il a été vraiment difficile de te maintenir en vie...

 **Grey :** On a vraiment cru que t'allais clamser, mais malheureusement AÏE !

Erza venait de lui pincer le bras, lui adressant un regard menaçant.

 **Erza :** Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que HEURESUEMENT, tu étais sauf.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Lucy attrapa la main de Natsu pour attirer son attention.

 **Lucy :** Natsu...Après cette opération, tu as dormit pendant deux mois...

Le choc. C'est ce que le rose venait de subir. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fixait la jeune femme avec une expression ébahit.

 **Natsu** : Quoi ? Attend, j'ai dormit pendant tout ce temps ?

La jeune blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

 **Natsu :** Attends... on est où là ? Et notre Base ! Il allait passer à l'attaque avec son arme chelou !

Tout-à-coup, les nouveaux arrivants s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un vieil homme de très petite taille. Il s'agissait du Boss Makarov. Il avait été prévenu du réveil de Natsu et s'était précipité pour venir le voir.

 **Makarov :** Nous avons pu évacuer l'île à temps. Nous nous trouvons en ce moment même dans une « base cachée » que seuls les Boss de Fairy Tail connaissent. Creed ne nous trouvera jamais ici.

Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la pièce. Une question trottait dans l'esprit du jeune homme à la chevelure rose :

 **Natsu :** S'il n'a pas pu essayer son arme sur Fairy Tail... il l'a essayé ailleurs... je me trompe ?

Le Boss baissa la tête.

 **Makarov :** Il l'a essayé sur un camp de réfugiés dans un pays en pleine guerre civil... l'arme sera très bientôt sur le marché. D'après nos sources, beaucoup de pays son intéressés...

 **Natsu :** C'est horrible...

Jellal qui se trouvait en retrait depuis le début, fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de Natsu. Il prit la parole :

 **Jellal :** Natsu, grâce à mes contacts, j'ai pu récolter pas mal d'informations sur les récents agissements de Creed. Ils est en train de négocie avec pas mal de clients potentiels. On voulait passer à l'action mais le Boss a préféré attendre ton réveil pour te consulter et prendre une décision.

Le rose fut surprit par la dernière partie des dires de son ami.

 **Natsu :** Eh le vieu, t'es censé être mon supérieur, c'est toi qui prend les décisions pas moi ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

 **Makarov :** Je connais parfaitement ma position et tu devrais me parler avec plus de respect. Je sais que tu as un compte à régler avec cet homme. Cette haine que tu nourris envers lui te rend fou et inefficace durant les missions. Je veux que tu règle ça, que tu assouvisse ta vengeance pour enfin te débarrasser de cette haine qui te ronge depuis tout ce temps. Enfin, si c'est la meilleure solution pour y parvenir...

 **Natsu :** T'as raison Boss... il faut que tout ça prenne fin !

 **Makarov** : Alors, prêt pour lui foutre une bonne raclée ?

 **Natsu :** Je m'enflamme !

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le réveille de Natsu. Ce dernier suivait un programme d'entraînement et de nutrition pour se remettre en forme. Il avait dormit pendant deux mois entier, il fallait qu'il rattrape le retard. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ses muscles étaient tout engourdis. Il devait être en pleine forme pour « combattre » son ennemi juré. Lucy se chargeait de le surveiller. Bien que ses blessures avaient quasiment toutes guéris pendant qu'il dormait, il restait quand même assez fragile. Elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et le grondait chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement qui lui paraissait être dangereux. Elle le dorlotait beaucoup trop d'après le jeune homme.

Natsu et Lucy étaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux. Le jeune homme faisait plusieurs exercices de musculation et d'endurance avec les machines qui étaient mises à sa disposition. Il soulevait des poids tout en observant la jeune blonde qui était en train de courir sur un tapis de course. Malgré qu'elle soit dos à lui, elle sentait bien son regard posé sur elle. Mais elle n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Le jeune homme la reluquait littéralement. Son regard parcourait les courbes de son corps qu'il trouvait parfait. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il posa les poids sur le sol et se dirigea vers elle. Cette dernière continuait à courir, ne faisant pas attention à l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Tout à coup, des bras encerclèrent sa taille et elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière. Son dos rencontra un torse musclé. Le jeune homme la serrait fort contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête de son cou pour y déposer plusieurs baisers. La jeune blonde sentit brûler chaque parcelle de peau qu'il effleurait de ses lèvres. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

 **Lucy :** Natsu...

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Il la retourna pour lui faire face. Il la serrait toujours contre lui, sa poitrine écrasée sur son torse. Il se noya dans ses yeux marrons qu'il aimait tant. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, il plongea sur ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'il lui offrait était si passionné que les genoux de la jeune femme fléchirent. Elle s'agrippa à lui de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Elle plongea sa main droite dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les tirant de temps à autre ou les caressant tout en descendant sa main vers sa nuque. Son autre main était posée sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier tenait Lucy fermement contre lui, une main dans son dos, tendis que l'autre pressait sa tête contre la sienne, approfondissant le baiser. Ils marquèrent quelques petites poses pour reprendre leur souffle puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, encore et encore. Leurs mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre, rendant l'ambiance plus torride qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se séparèrent une énième fois mais avant de reprendre leur échange, la jeune femme souffla contre les lèvres de son compagnon :

 **Lucy :** Non pas ici...

Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire . Il esquissa un sourire puis plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

… **:** Elle a dit « PAS ICI » bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu pige pas la bougie ?

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent vivement et tentèrent de se calmer. Ils se rendirent compte de la situation et se mirent à rougir de gêne enfin, c'était le cas surtout pour Lucy. Natsu préféra surtout s'exclamer :

 **Natsu :** Oh le glaçon, je fais ce que je veux d'abord, t'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

Oui, c'était bien le grand, l'unique Grey Fullbuster qui venait de les interrompre.

 **Grey :** Ouais bah t'as de la chance que ce ne soit pas Erza qui soit intervenue. Elle t'aurait défoncé la flammèche !

La jeune blonde était gênée. Son ami avait assisté à la scène et surtout, il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit...

 **Grey :** Bref... y a le boss qui vous appel.

Il se tourna en direction de la sortie. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta et lança par dessus son épaule :

 **Grey :** Tout de suite !

Puis il s'en alla. Laissant seuls ses deux amis. Le rose lança un regard amusé vers la jeune femme qui était toujours gênée de s'être faite surprendre. Il esquissa un sourire puis demanda d'un ton se voulant sensuel :

 **Natsu :** Alors, on continue ?

La jeune blonde se leva d'un coup.

 **Lucy :** NON !

Elle se mit à courir vers la sortie. Le rose rit à la réaction de sa bien-aimée. Il lâcha ensuite un soupire. Son regard se perdit. Il affichait un air nostalgique.

 **Natsu :** Elle n'a vraiment pas changé...

Puis il se leva à son tour et marcha vers la sortie de façon nonchalante.

* * *

Le Boss était assis devant son bureau provisoire et fixait les deux personnes présentes, en face de lui. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Natsu et Lucy. Cette dernière avait l'air très embarrassée. Elle tentait de cacher quelque chose au niveau de son cou. Quant au jeune homme, il affichait un sourire amusé. Le vieil homme n'y prêta pas réel attention et prit la parole :

 **Makarov :** Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai appelé.

Les deux jeunes portèrent leur attention vers leur boss qui continua :

 **Makarov :** Je voulais, tout d'abord, faire le point sur votre situation. Lucy, est-ce que les quelques missions que tu as faites t'ont-elles servit à retrouver, quel qu'en soit peu, ta forme d'antan ?

Natsu fut surpris par les propos de son chef.

 **Lucy :** Oui, je me sens très bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes anciens réflexes et c'est plus que rassurant. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour les missions plus importantes.

Elle remarqua l'air choqué de son compagnon.

 **Lucy :** Bah quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais me tourner les pouces pendant que t'étais inconscient ? J'ai travaillé dur tu sais !

 **Makarov :** Oui, j'ai entendu que tu avais pas mal progressé depuis ton retour. Je suis vraiment très content !

Lucy et Makarov tournèrent le regard vers Natsu pour voir sa réaction.

 **Natsu :** Eh bah j'aimerais bien constater par moi-même ses progrès ! Déjà, physiquement, je trouve que c'est pas trop mal...

Il lança un regard remplit de sous-entendus vers la jeune blonde qui rougit instantanément. Cette dernière lui donna un coup sur l'épaule le traitant d'idiot. Le jeune homme continuait de taquiner la pauvre Lucy. Makarov toussota pour attirer l'attention du couple, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls.

 **Makarov :** Vous aurez tout le temps de vous chamailler plus tard.

Cette phrase calma les deux jeunes.

 **Makarov :** Bon, Natsu à ton tour. Ta ré-éducation, comment ça se passe ?

 **Natsu :** Je me sens en pleine forme !

 **Makarov :** Tu pourras donc reprendre les missions... j'en ai une qui devrait te plaire. Il s'agit d'une très grosse opération !

 **Natsu :** Dites-moi tout !

 **Makarov :** Nous préparons cette opération depuis votre retour de la mission de sauvetage de Mest...et elle concerne Creed...

Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour mais il laissa continuer son Boss.

 **Makarov :** Nous nous sommes alliés à plusieurs organisations militaires mais également des organisations secrètes, pour nous aider dans notre quête. D'un commun accord, nous avons prit la décision d'anéantir Creed...

Le jeune homme affichait maintenant un regard dur. Il serra les poings, impatient de pouvoir passer à l'action.

 **Natsu :** Comptez sur moi pour donner tout ce que j'ai !

 **Makarov :** Bien ! Je compte sur toi... et toi aussi Lucy, montre nous de quoi tu es capable, j'attends beaucoup de toi !

 **Lucy :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Boss ! Je suis plus que prête !

 **Makarov :** Bon ! L'opération n'est pas pour tout de suite. Nous sommes en train de mettre une stratégies en place. Je convoquerais tout le monde quand le moment sera venu !

Les deux acquiescèrent. Makarov afficha tout-à-coup, un sourire moqueur.

 **Makarov :** profitez-bien de votre temps avant le début des hostilités...

Le rouge monta pour la énième fois aux joues de Lucy qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Natsu n'avait même pas l'air d'être affecté par les paroles de son supérieur. Il affichait un sourire déterminé. Il annonça :

 **Natsu :** Ah ça, je vais bien en profiter !

* * *

La salle de détente était très animée. Certains riaient, d'autres discutaient de tout et de rien et quelques-uns se chamaillaient comme des enfants. La joie de vive régnait. Gildarts observait la salle, l'air mélancolique. Il était assit à une table isolée, sirotant sa boisson qui était, bien évidemment, alcoolisée. Il fut rejoint par Macao qui faisait partie de la section « défense » de la base de Fairy Tail, accompagné de son fidèle ami Wakaba.

 **Macao :** On peut se joindre à toi Gildarts ?

 **Gildarts :** Oui, bien sûr.

Il leur intima alors de s'asseoir. Les nouveaux arrivants commandèrent à boire puis se mirent à observer les activités des « jeunes » tout comme Gildarts.

 **Wakaba :** Ah, ils sont bien énergiques en ce moment !

 **Macao :** Un peu trop je trouve...

En effet, une bagarre avait éclaté entre plusieurs personnes...Bon d'accord, entre Natsu, Grey et Gajeel ! Elle prit fin bien rapidement suite à l'intervention d'Erza qui ne voulait pas vraiment être dérangée dans la dégustation de sa pâtisserie préférée : le fraisier ! Une fois qu'elle eu bien calmé les éléments perturbateurs, en leur flanquant une bonne raclée, elle reprit sa place au côtés de Jellal qui était de passage dans la base. Il esquissa un sourire voyant les yeux de la rousse s'illuminer devant la beauté de son gâteau.

 **Wakaba :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans notre cher Titania !

 **Macao :** Il ne resterait plus rien de notre Guilde !

Ils se mirent à rire mais Gildarts ne suivait pas vraiment leur conversation. Il continuait à observer chaque personne avec le même sourire.

 **Macao :** Bah Gildarts, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le concerné désigna de la tête la salle.

 **Gildarts :** Regardez-les. Qui pourrait penser que ces jeunes côtoient la mort presque tous les jours... à mes yeux, ils restent des enfants...

Il observait les nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés récemment. Il voyait également ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés, qui avaient été séparés pour une mission ou tout simplement Natsu et Lucy. Ces derniers avaient vécus des moments difficiles. Même pire. Les voir maintenant réunis, nageant dans le bonheur lui réchauffait le cœur.

 **Gildarts :** J'aimerais que leur bonheur dure pour l'éternité...

Il repensa à la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé... à la mère de sa fille. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir laissé seule... il avait été lâche et maintenant il l'avait perdu. Il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Macao et Wakaba étaient vraiment surpris par le comportement de leur ami. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient dire ce genre de chose mais ils n'en firent pas la réflexion. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Tout-à-coup, Macao leva son vers et annonça :

 **Macao** : Levons nos verres à la santé de tous ces jeunes qui ont encore beaucoup à vivre !

Ses deux compagnons le suivirent. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Certains partaient en mission, d'autres s'entraînaient ou se détendaient tout simplement. Mais ils attendaient tous la même chose : Le début des hostilités contre leur pire ennemi !

Un rayon de soleil matinal se fraya un chemin entre les rideaux d'une chambre assez spacieuse. Il atteignit le visage d'une jeune femme blonde qui était toujours endormie. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait de notre chère amnésique qui ne l'était plus vraiment : Lucy. Elle fut réveillée par ce même rayon qui avait osé interrompre le magnifique rêve qu'elle était en train de faire. Sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas poursuivre son rêve, même si elle se rendormait, elle décida de se lever. En plus elle avait faim ! Elle ne pouvait refuser les caprices de son cher estomac.

Elle poussa la couverture puis tenta de se lever. Mais avant qu'elle puisse quitter son lit, elle entendit un mouvement à ses côté et un bras l'attirer contre un torse musclé. Le propriétaire de ce « torse », enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lâcha un soupire.

 **Lucy :** Natsu, si tu es réveillé, lâche-moi !

 **Natsu :** Mmmmnh nan !

 **Lucy :** Je vais te frapper !

 **Natsu :** Nah !

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre.

 **Natsu :** Mais AÏE ! _(NDLA : Voyez la fragilité xD)_

 **Lucy :** Bien fait !

Elle put alors se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se diriger vers la sortie.

 **Lucy :** Je crève la dalle moi !

Un son mélodieux provenant directement de l'estomac d'un certain jeune homme à la chevelure étrangement rose berça leurs oreilles :

 **Natsu :** Moi aussi apparemment.

La jeune blonde rit puis partit préparer le petit déjeuner, vite rejointe par son amant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient changé de base, Lucy vivait avec Natsu dans un logement de leur nouveau quartier général. Même s'il s'agissait d'un domicile provisoire, le confort n'était pas négligé. Les appartements étaient assez spacieux et bien meublés. Ça sortait du cliché des bases militaires avec des dortoirs communs par exemple. Il y en avait bien évidement mais beaucoup de personnes, surtout ceux qui « vivent ensemble » préféraient les appartements. C'est normal d'un côté, ils avaient besoin de leur petits moments d'intimité. C'est ce qui faisait la différence de Fairy tail par rapport aux autres organisations militaires. Les membres de la guilde ne sont pas de simples pions. Ils étaient une famille !

Natsu et Lucy étaient tranquillement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner...bon d'accord, le jeune homme dévorait littéralement presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Bien évidemment, il ne touchait pas à la part de sa bien-aimé NON MAIS, POUR QUI LE PRENEZ-VOUS ?!

Leur moment de tranquillité fut interrompue par une sonnerie. Celle d'un téléphone ! En effet, contrairement à son domicile principal, ici Natsu possédait un téléphone fixe. Le rose interrompit sa dégustation pour répondre à l'appel. Après quelques secondes, il revint auprès de la jeune blonde, un sourire satisfait affiché sur le visage.

 **Natsu :** On va enfin pouvoir passer à l'action...

* * *

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient réunis dans la cour de la base secondaire. Ils s'étaient mit en rang et faisaient face à leur Boss qui prit la parole avec une voix forte :

 **Makarov :** Il est temps pour nous de montrer à l'ennemi de quel bois on se chauffe !

Il commença à faire des allez-retour le long du premier rang.

 **Makarov :** La stratégie est mise en place, nous avons localisé Creed. Et malheureusement, la situation est critique. Beaucoup de pays on déjà « réservé » sa nouvelle arme biologique. Il faut absolument éviter le massacre. Nous allons donc utiliser tous les moyens que nous possédons pour l'arrêter définitivement.

Il se dirigea vers son point de départ. Il ramassa un fusil qui traînait sur le sol et le présenta à ses subordonnés :

 **Makarov :** Il s'agit d'une MPT-76 récemment produite par l'industrie d'armement turc MKEK. C'est une arme très demandée, surtout par les États-Unis. Elle est très efficace sur le terrain et idéal pour le genre de mission à venir. Prenez-en grand soin.

Il marqua une petite pose. Il posa larme à sa place initiale puis reprit :

 **Makarov :** Pour ce qui est du partage des tâches, nous allons faire comme d'habitude. Chacun ira à son poste initial. Chacun fera ce qu'il sait le mieux faire. Ceux qui seront en première ligne seront sous les ordres de Gildarts. Pour les autres, vos chefs viendrons vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez à faire en détail.

Il observa une dernière fois les membres de sa « famille » et finit son discours :

 **Makaraov : I** l y a un ordre à laquelle je vous interdit de désobéir : RESTEZ-EN VIE !

Les concernés répondirent en chœur : « A VOS ORDRE, BOSS ! »

Cette mission allait marquer un tournant dans la vie de chaque membre de la guilde. S'ils réussissent cette opération, le monde pourra éviter une catastrophe, un massacre infini qui pourrait même le conduire à sa perte.

* * *

 **VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **Alors ? Comment était-ce ? (vous sentez la détresse de l'auteur ? xD)**

 **Bon, je vous cache pas que j'ai l'impression de m'être mise dans une belle m***e... parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment va se dérouler la mission...**

 **MAIS NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS !**

 **Je vais trouver )**


	11. Chapter 11

**YO LES GENS !**

 **Bien ou bien ? :D Bonne année en faite :p**

 **Oui je suis vivante xD et j'ai pas oublié la fanfic. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et surtout, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps...et l'inspiration :D Vous allez le remarquer là xD**

 **Mais là ça va, je sais un peu près ce que je vais écrire pour la suite :D Toute façon elle est bientôt terminée alors... :p (ça fait 6591654 ans que je dis ça mais c'est toujours pas fini xD)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le silence régnait au sein d'une immense base militaire se trouvant au milieu du désert du Moyen-Orient. Les soldats assuraient la garde tour à tour, les véhicules ne bougeaient pas de leur place. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de grande activité, malgré la taille de cette base.

C'est une constatation que faisait un homme, perché sur une montagne pas très loin, ses jumelles pointées vers le lieu concerné. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers la cible, il quitta sa position pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Ces derniers l'attendaient. Ils étaient nombreux...très nombreux. Un bataillon complet. L'éclaireur de tout-à-l'heure, qui n'était autre que Grey Fullbuster, se dirigea vers son camarade à la chevelure rose qui était en train de discuter avec les membres de son groupe.

 **Grey :** Eh la bougie ! Il est où Gildarts ?

Le concerné interrompit sa discussion puis se tourna pour lui répondre.

 **Natsu :** Il est en communication avec les autres unités. Alors le glaçon, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

 **Grey :** Vu le nombre de gardes postés un peu partout...non vraiment partout, dans tous les recoins de la base, la cible doit sûrement se trouver ici.

 **Natsu :** Bien...j'espère que la chance sera de notre côté.

 **Grey :** Je pense qu'on a fait le bon choix... C'est nous qui tomberons sur lui et lui défoncerons la gueule **!**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Les chefs de chaque unité ainsi que leur « bras droit » étaient en réunion avec le Boss Makarov. Gildarts avait choisit Natsu comme son second. Ce qui explique sa présence dans la salle._

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Bon, pour le plan, on peut dire que c'est du « n'importe quoi » mais c'est ce qui nous ressemble le plus. Gildarts, je te laisse prendre la parole._

 _Le concerné se leva et se dirigea aux côtés du Boss pour être face à tous ceux qui étaient présents._

 _ **Gildarts :**_ _Même si on a pu localiser Creed, rien nous prouve que l'information est exacte. La dernière mission le concernant nous le prouve parfaitement._

 _Il marqua une pose et observa la réaction du rose qui se perdit dans ses pensées. L'homme se racla la gorge puis reprit :_

 _ **Gildarts :**_ _On ne va pas prendre le risque de se tromper à nouveau. Cette fois, nous allons frapper fort. Nous allons attaquer chacune de ses bases._

 _Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre dans la salle._

 _ **Gildarts :**_ _même si on ne peut pas l'attraper directement, on pourra au moins ruiner tout ce qu'il a construit. Ce qui l'embêterait énormément... Surtout si on trouve l'usine dans laquelle il développe son arme biologique..._

 _Makarov prit la parole._

 _ **Makarov :**_ _On ne sait pas dans quelle base se situe cette usine. Elle est bien cachér. On pourrait penser qu'elle se trouve dans son quartier général mais ce serait trop facile._

 _ **Gildarts :**_ _C'est vrai ! Un homme aussi calculateur que lui ne commettrait pas une erreur pareille. Donc, en détruisant toutes ses planques, on récoltera des informations sur la fabrique._

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Je vous laisse le choix de la base que vous voulez prendre. Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir._

 _Instantanément, une main se leva. Il s'agissait de celle de Natsu :_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Je choisit le quartier général, la base principale !_

 _Tous furent surpris._

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Natsu, t'en es sûr ? Tu sais que tu n'auras pas beaucoup de chance de LE trouver là-bas..._

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Il sera là. L'usine peut-être pas mais lui sera bien présent..._

 _ **Gildart :**_ _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 _ **Natsu :**_ _Mon intuition...mais aussi, comme vous l'avez dit, cet homme est très calculateur. Il va faire exactement ce qu'on pense qu'il ne fera pas...vous me suivez ?_

 _ **Gildarts :**_ _Pas vraiment mais j'accepte d'attaquer le Quartier Général ! Boss, vous en dites quoi ?_

 _Le vieil homme haussa les épaules puis répondit :_

 _ **Makarov :**_ _Vous avez-fait votre choix...Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter !_

 _Les lèvres du rose s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait du rose. Il allait enfin prendre sa revanche..._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

Gildarts rejoignit Natsu et Grey. Ce dernier révéla au chef d'équipe la situation de la base ennemi.

 **Gildarts** : Bien ! Il est bientôt l'heure de passer à l'action !

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, l'air inquiets. Gildarts comprenant leur crainte. Il leur mit une tape sur l'épaule.

 **Gildarts :** Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour vos belles ! Elles sont très fortes vous savez ? Elles réussiront leur mission haut la main !

Il jeta un œil à sa montre puis annonça à voix haute.

 **Gildarts :** L'équipe de la mission de « sabotage de la défense anti-aérienne », en mouvement ! À vous de jouer les gars !

Grey donna un coup de coude au rose pour attirer son attention.

 **Grey :** Ça veut dire qu'elles vont y aller aussi...

 **Natsu :** Ouais...même mission...à la même heure pour tout le monde.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Lucy, cette dernière se trouvait dans une région enneigée. Elle se préparait pour l'opération d'infiltration de la base de Creed dans cette région. Cette base était beaucoup plus petite que le quartier général. La jeune blonde ne tenait pas en place. Elle ne cessait de tourner en rond, vérifiant sa montre de temps à autre, devant l'air exaspéré de ses amies qui n'étaient autre que Jubia et Levy. Cette dernière prit la parole :

 **Levy :** Lucy, dis-nous ce qui t'inquiète ?

 **Jubia :** Et arrête de t'agiter comme ça, Jubia commence à se sentir mal à force...

La blonde s'arrêta, tournant le regard vers ses interlocutrices et restant silencieuse quelque secondes. Elle soupira et s'assit par terre aux côtés de Levy.

 **Lucy :** Je m'inquiète pour Natsu. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

 **Jubia :** Jubia trouve que tu t'inquiète pour rien.

 **Levy :** Elle a raison Lucy. En plus, il n'est pas tout seul !

 **Jubia :** Oui ! Grey-sama est à ses côtés !

Lucy adressa un sourire à ses amies.

 **Lucy :** Vous avez raison... Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Un homme à la longue chevelure noire et le visage décoré de multiples piercings se pointa devant les jeunes femmes.

… **:** Crevette et les deux autres, on attend plus que vous pour commencer !

 **Levy :** Gajeel, je ne suis pas une crevette !

 **Gajeel :** Ouais, ouais... Allez venez, on va défoncer de l'artillerie anti-aérienne !

Les trois femmes lâchèrent une petite exclamation d'approbation, puis suivirent l'homme pour rejoindre le reste de leure équipe.

* * *

Natsu observait la base ennemie avec une paire de jumelles, accompagné de son « fidèle ami-ennemi » Grey. Ce dernier prit la parole :

 **Grey :** Si on est repéré, c'est pas de ma faute !

 **Natsu :** Mais, je ne peux pas rester en retrait, à rien faire et attendre le signal. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux !

 **Grey :** L'équipe de sabotage ne devrait pas tarder à faire sauter l'artillerie anti-aérienne. L'infiltration s'est bien passé apparemment. Y a pas d'agitation de la part de l'ennemi. Tout a l'air OK !

 **Natsu :** Faut remercier l'équipe de Jellal. Il fait du super boulot ce mec !

 **Grey :** Hé la flammèche, calme-toi t'as déjà Lucy ! En plus Erza ne sera pas très contente si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Le rose interrompit son observation de la base pour se tourner vers le brun.

 **Natsu :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux te battre le glaçon ?

 **Grey :** Ouais, j'aimerais bien un échauffement avant que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Rien de mieux que de défoncer ta sale face !

 **Natsu :** On va voir qui va défoncer la face de qui !

 **Grey :** Vas-y, je t'attend !

Tout-à-coup, une explosion retentit, arrêtant les deux hommes dans leur élan. Plusieurs autres suivirent la première. C'était le signal indiquant la fin de la première phase. Les deux homme se mirent à observer la base, prenant leur air sérieux.

 **Natsu :** Ils arrivent...

 **Grey :** Ouais...

Un sourire s'afficha sur leur visage. Ils entendirent un bruit...un avion ou plutôt plusieurs avions qui s'approchaient. Ils arrivèrent à toute vitesse au dessus de la base et lancèrent des missiles sur cette dernière. Une fois le bombardement terminé, ils entendirent une voix dans leur oreillette :

 **Voix :** Phase une terminée avec succès. Les membres de l'équipe d'assaut, préparez vous, c'est à vous de jouer !

 **Natsu :** Let-s go !

Ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre leur équipe et entamer la phase deux : s'introduire dans la base, neutraliser tout ce qui bouge, trouver Creed et son laboratoire de fabrication d'arme biologique !

* * *

Du côté des autres équipes, tout ce passait comme prévu. La phase une avait été une réussite partout. L'équipe de sabotage du côté de Lucy, avec la participation de cette dernière, avait bel et bien détruit l'artillerie anti-aérienne de la base. L'infiltration avait été un succès ! Jubia avait été déterminante dans la réussite. C'est elle qui menait l'équipe à ce moment là. Elle donnait des conseilles à ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de rester discret, dont Gajeel par exemple. C'est ce dernier qui se chargeait de placer les charges explosives sur les cibles. Une fois cela fait, ils se mirent tous à couvert et déclenchèrent les explosions. Ils attendirent ensuite le bombardement, dans leur cachette bien sécurisée, qui les empêchait d'être touchés. Les soldats ennemies ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. L'effet de surprise était parfait !

L'unité d'assaut ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la base et à commencer le « ménage ». Plusieurs hommes de Creed se rendaient, ne voulant pas mourir. D'autres, préféraient se battre, ne voulant pas entacher leur honneur. Un champ de bataille tout à fait normal et tout aussi horrible.

Lucy avait « reprit » l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Tirer avec un fusil pour prendre une vie. Combien de personnes avait-elle abattu ? La suite de sa mission était d'appuyer l'unit d'assaut. Sa tâche était loin d'être terminée. Elle continuait à se battre. Elle pensait à son bien-aimé. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il devait sûrement être dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées pas une voix dans son oreillette. Il s'agissait de Cana

 **Cana :** Je viens d'interroger un soldat ennemi. Creed n'est pas ici.

Une autre voix, celle de Luxus poursuivit :

 **Luxus :** Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à neutraliser les ennemis restant et détruire entièrement la base, sans oublier de récolter le plus d'infos possible.

Lucy et son équipe, avec quelques membres de l'unité d'assaut, continuèrent d'explorer la base. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bâtiment assez étrange, tout en métal, avec beaucoup de fumée s'échappant de la « cheminée ». Il fallait explorer cette zone. Ils s'introduisirent donc à l'intérieur.

La jeune blonde était stupéfaite. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait l'une des choses qu'ils devaient absolument trouver.

 **Lucy :** … Le laboratoire de Creed...

Plusieurs scientifiques se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Dans une salle isolée, recouverte de vitres, plusieurs hommes portant des masques à gaz, manipulaient des récipients. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué l'intrusion des membres de Fairy Tail. En effet, le bâtiment était construit avec un matériau spécial de type blindé, très solide et insonorisé. Du coup, ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait dehors.

… **:** Vous arrivez enfin !

La personne qui venait de parler était un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus. Il était jusqu'à présent, assit sur une chaise, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il se leva et voulu se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ces derniers pointèrent instantanément leurs armes sur lui.

 **Gajeel :** T'es qui toi ?

L'homme bu une gorgée de sa boisson puis répondit.

… **:** Je m'appelle Adam Walter. Je suis le nouveau bras droit du commandant Creed.

Lucy fit un pas en avant.

 **Lucy :** C'est parfait ! Vous allez devoir nous suivre Monsieur Walter. On a quelques questions à vous poser.

L'homme se mit à ricanner.

 **Walter :** Je ne crois pas non.

Il continua à boire sa boisson. Levy prit la parole pour s'adresser à ses compagnons.

 **Levy :** C'est quoi ce comportement ?

 **Jubia :** Jubia trouve que quelque chose cloche avec lui...

Le « bras droit » de Creed prit soudainement la parole :

 **Walter :** Vous savez, cet endroit est hyper solide, quasi-impossible à détruire. Le seul moyen de l'exposer en laissant aucune trace,...

Il commença à diriger sa main vers sa poche, d'un geste très lent.

Tout à coup, la voix de Luxus retentit dans l'oreillette des membres de Fairy Tail. Il avait l'air terrifié, paniqué.

 **Luxus :** N'ENTREZ SURTOUT PAS DANS LE LABORATOIRE, C'EST UN PIEGE !

À peine la phrase terminée que Lucy et les autres se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Walter sortit une sorte de télécommande de sa poche et finit enfin sa phrase.

 **Walter** :... C'est de l'exploser de l'intérieur.

Il appuya sur un bouton qui fit instantanément exploser les bombes cachées dans le laboratoire. L'équipe de Fairy Tail put sortir de justesse des lieux. Ils furent projetés vers l'avant, dû à l'onde de choc de l'explosion. Lucy sentait une douleur atroce au niveau de ses tympans. Elle avait également plusieurs égratignure sur tout le corps. Elle était un peut sonnée à cause du choc. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle voyait trouble...le flou complet. Elle allait perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'est quelqu'un qui courrait vers elle et qui plaça quelque chose sur le visage...un masque à gaz.

* * *

Natsu abattait chaque ennemi qu'il croisait. Il le sentait. Il savait que sa cible n'était pas loin. Il savait qu'il le trouverait ici. Il fonçait littéralement dans le tas, malgré les protestations de ses équipiers. Au cours d'une courte fusillade, il fut tiré en arrière par quelqu'un qui le plaqua contre le mur. Il fut surpris de croiser le regard emplit de colère de Gildarts qui se mit à lui crier dessus.

 **Gildarts :** Tu es malade ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

 **Natsu :** Lâche – moi ! J'y suis presque !

 **Gildarts :** Si tu continue comme ça, tu n'y arrivera jamais !

Il lâcha sa prise puis indiqua la direction qu'allait prendre le rose. Ce dernier aperçu plusieurs Snipers perchés en hauteur ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable d'ennemis qui les prenaient en joug.

 **Gildarts :** Tu n'as aucune chance contre « ça »...

Natsu se calma.

 **Natsu :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Gildarts :** Pendant que tu pétais les plombs, les autres ont prit les devants.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une explosion retentit au milieu du groupe ennemi. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail aperçurent tous les Snipers tomber de leur perchoir les uns après les autres. Ils virent ensuite un membre de la Guilde leur faire signe. L'explosion qui a carrément anéantit tous les ennemis avait été provoqué par les autres membres du groupe de Natsu. Ils avaient analysé la situation et avaient déjà élaboré un plan pour se sortir de cette situation pendant que Gildarts essayait de calmer le rose.

Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à passer la zone et se retrouver dans la cour principale de la base. Ils furent stupéfait par ce qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux. En effet, en face d'eux se trouvait un nombre incalculable de soldats ennemis, en rang, ainsi que des véhicules de guerre tel des tanks et autres engins de destruction. Devant eux se dressait fièrement la cible principale : Creed. Il affichait un sourire satisfait.

 **Creed :** Bienvenue chez moi !

Les membres de Fairy Tail qui n'étaient qu'un petit groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes face à un bataillon entier n'hésitèrent pas à pointer leurs armes vers le chef ennemi.

 **Natsu :** Creed ! Je m'en fout complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver ! Je te tuerais quoi qu'il arrive !

L'homme se mit à rire.

 **Creed :** Dis-moi combien de fois tu as essayé ? Tu ne pourras jamais y arriver... Tu va mourir ici et maintenant ! Tu va rejoindre ta chère dulcinée...

Une angoisse insupportable prit possession de Natsu.

 **Natsu :** De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

 **Creed** : Je vois, vous n'êtes pas encore au courant... Mademoiselle Heartfilia devait se rendre dans ma base en Sibérie n'est-ce pas ?

 **Natsu:** Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?!

 **Creed :** Moi ? Rien du tout. Mais mon cher Adam, a offert un joli feu d'artifice à tes chers amis...

Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour. Il voulut tirer sur son ennemi mais fut immédiatement arrêté par Gildarts.

 **Gildarts :** Garde ton sang froid Natsu ! Si tu fais ça, tu mourras !

 **Natsu :** Je m'en fout !

Des larmes commencèrent à déferler sur son visage.

 **Natsu :** Je l'ai encore perdu... Cette fois, définitivement... Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre...

Voyant l'état du jeune homme, Creed afficha un sourire malsain et annonça :

 **Creed :** Ne t'inquiètes-pas ! Tu va rejoindre ta bien-aimée !

Les soldats ennemis qui se trouvaient derrière Creed s'agencèrent et se mirent en ligne. Ils visaient tous le groupe de Fairy tail, prêts à presser la détente.

 **Gildarts :** Natsu ! Il faut se retirer !

Aucune réponse de la part du rose. Il restait immobile, la tête baissé, serrant les poings.

 **Gildarts :** Natsu ! Reprend-toi ! Il faut qu'on parte !

L'homme se mit en face de Natsu et le prit par les épaules pour le secouer.

 **Gildarts :** Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici tu m'entends ?

Natsu attrapa l'une des mains de Gildats sur son épaule pour la retirer. Il releva sa tête vers son supérieur, le regard vide, sans émotion.

 **Natsu** : Allez-vous en...Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir de cette façon...

 **Gildarts :** Tu viens avec nous !

 **Natsu :** Non... Non... Je suis fatigué... Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Laisse-moi Gildarts. Laisse-moi reposer en paix...

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait croire que le jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir, avec qui il avait vécu toutes ces aventures, avec qui il partageait tous ces souvenirs...il ne pouvait croire que ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils n'était plus qu'une coquille vide...

Il relâcha la pression sur ses épaules. Il fit quelques pas en arrière... Le laisser mourir était peut-être la meilleur solution pour le rendre heureux...

* * *

 **VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **J'ai coupé au bon moment, avouez xD Rrrroooooh ça va hin xD**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **YO !**

 **Oui ça faisait longtemps xD Non mais c'était chaud, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre...qui est le dernier ! Eh ouais tu t'y attendais pas n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Allez, je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce dernier chapitre :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gildarts n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils avait perdu la volonté de vivre...de se battre. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ! Même si le souhait du rose était d'arrêter cette souffrance ici et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Le roux leva la main et l'abattit sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier était surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa une main sur sa joue endolorie et leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de le gifler. L'homme se tenant en face de lui affichait une expression mélangeant tristesse et colère. Natsu resta sans voix.

 **Gildarts :** Tu as de la chance qu'il s'agit simplement d'une gifle !

L'ennemi de Fairy tail qui avait assisté à toute la scène se mit à rire.

 **Creed :** Alors vous avez des « conflits internes » maintenant... C'est dommage que vous vous sépariez de cette manière...

La réplique de l'homme ne suffit pas à attirer l'attention de Gildarts et Natsu qui se faisaient toujours face.

 **Gildarts :** Natsu... Tu te crois toujours seul dans cette bataille... Tu refuse constamment notre aide... Tu veux nous garder en dehors de tout ça par peur de nous mettre en danger ou je ne sais quelle raison débile !...

L'inattention des membres de Faiy Tail commençait à agacer Creed qui éleva la voix pour bien se faire entendre.

 **Creed :** Bon, vu que je suis une personne plutôt raisonnable et que j'ai envie de pimenter les choses, je vais compter jusqu'à dix avant de donner l'assaut !

Aucune réponse ne vain des membres de Fairy Tail. Ils continuaient à parler entre eux.

 **Gildarts :** Tu sais très bien que Fairy Tail est une famille... Tu fait partie de cette famille Natsu !

Un silence s'installa après la réplique de Gildarts. Le rose se mit à écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il était sous le choc.

 **Creed :** Bon, je commence... DIX... NEUF... HUIT...

Le groupe de Fairy Tail ne fit aucun mouvement. Ils restèrent immobile, la tête haute, attendant les ordres de leurs supérieurs.

 **Natsu :** Gildarts... c'est...

 **Gildarts :** Nous combattrons toujours à tes côtés...

 **Creed :** SEPT... SIX... CINQ...

Creed ricanait. Il jubilait de voir que ses ennemis était si désespérés, qu'ils acceptaient la mort. Il allait enfin se débarrasser de ces fouteurs de trouble qui le gênaient plus qu'autre chose !

 **Creed :** QUATRE... TROIS... DEUX...

Même s'il était complètement sûr qu'il les avait vaincu, quelque chose clochait. Il avait un pressentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait interpréter. Mais il ne fit pas attention, pensant peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la déception de perdre son « jouet préféré » qu'était Natsu Dragnir... Pas grave, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre...

 **Gildart :**...Natsu...nous ne te laisserons pas mourir !

 **Creed :** UN !

Le visage de Creed se déforma en un sourire diabolique.

 **Natsu :** C'est la...

 **Creed :**... FIN !

Tout-à-coup, un projectile étrange atterrit juste devant Creed et ses hommes. Cet objet avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Ils savaient tous de quoi il s'agissait...

 **Creed :** C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

De la fumée se mit à jaillir de l'objet. Un des soldats de Creed confirma les craintes de ce dernier.

 **Soldat :** Une bombe fumigène !

 **Creed :** D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que plusieurs autres bombes fumigènes atterrirent tout autour de sa troupe. La visibilité était nulle. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Ils entendaient seulement les voix de leurs ennemis qui se multipliaient.

… **:** Eh bah la flammèche, t'as cru que j'allais te laisser crever comme ça où quoi ?!

 **Natsu :** Bon timing le glaçon !

En effet, les projectiles avaient été lancé par les membre d'une petite équipe réunie par Grey qui avait remarqué la situation délicate de Natsu et les autres. Il devait trouver une solution pour les sauver au plus vite et dans un temps limité. Heureusement que l'opération s'était si bien passé de son côté, qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu du mal à trouver du renfort ! Eh ouais, il ne faut pas sous-estimer Fairy tail ! La chose qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était que des soldats ennemis avaient décidé de se ranger de son côté et de l'aider. C'est même eux qui leur ont fournit le matériel nécessaire, c'est à dire, les bombes, les armes et les munitions pour, mener à bien son plan. Quand Grey a demandé aux déserteurs, pourquoi il trahissaient leur chef, ils ont simplement répondu qu'ils étaient en quelques sorte des prisonniers et qu'ils servaient Creed contre leur gré. L'homme avait leur proche en otage, sans que ces derniers le sachent. Mais tout était terminé maintenant. C'était la fin de leur tortionnaire !

 **Gildarts :** Tu as prit une bonne initiative Grey ! Bien joué !

Les membres de l'équipe constituée par Grey avaient encerclé les soldats de Creed et attendaient patiemment que la fumée se dissipe. Mais une chose tracassait le rose. Il fit quelques pas vers ses ennemies pour vérifier ses craintes.

Il n'était plus là...

 **Natsu :** Merde !

Il aperçu au loin, une silhouette se faufiler derrière un mur. Il se précipita dans cette direction. Il le savait. C'était lui et il n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça !

 **Grey :** Putain la tête brûlée, qu'es-ce-que tu fous ?

Le rose ne fit pas attention aux appelles de son compagnon. Il disparu derrière le même mur que son ennemi. Les membres de Fairy Tail ne pouvaient rien faire pour arrêter Natsu. Ils devaient surveiller les soldats restants. Personne ne devait échapper. Gildarts aurait pu suivre le jeune homme mais il préférait le laisser gérer cette affaire...cette affaire personnelle qui ne cessait de lui gâcher la vie, qui le faisait souffrir... qui le tuait à petit feu. Il était temps qu'il se libère de ce fardeau et qu'il soit enfin libre.

* * *

Natsu courait à en perdre haleine. Malheureusement, il avait perdu la trace de sa cible, mais il devait continuer. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Il s'en fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il voulait simplement finir avec tout ça. Il voulait en finir avec ce cauchemar infini.

Il repensa à son sourire. Il repensa au moments passés avec elle. Il repensa au futur qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Ils auraient pu fonder une famille, vivre heureux...ensemble... Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Soit ! Il acceptait son destin ! Il allait faire fasse aux démons de ses cauchemars. Il allait mettre fin à son histoire tragique.

Il arriva à une intersection, entre les conteneurs disposés à l'extérieur d'un hangar. Ces conteneurs transportaient sûrement des armes ou autres outils de guerres pour alimenter son immense arsenal qui ne lui servait absolument à rien sans les soldats compétents. Effectivement, Creed était entouré de sou-fifres incompétents. Il refusait d'embaucher des professionnels dignes de ce nom, sauf exception...mais malheureusement, ces « exceptions » ne survivaient pas très longtemps... tué par leur employeur qui avait peur que quelqu'un prenne sa place, qu'il se fasse trahir... c'était sa faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui lui était fatale. Cette faiblesse évidente mais quand même difficile à exploiter car Creed avait trouvé un moyen de passer outre cette faiblesse. Le sur-nombre. L'importance de l'effectif ! L'importance du matériel ! Ainsi que ses compétences personnelles.

Creed fut un grand soldat avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Suite à un traumatisme de guerre, il a complètement perdu la tête. Il s'est crée un nouveau personnage. Le héro de guerre qu'il était est devenu le terroriste le plus dangereux au monde...

Le rose le trouva enfin. Il était là, face à un cul-de-sac. Il restait immobile. Le rose essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il leva son arme vers Creed qui se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

 **Natsu :** C'est la fin...

 **Creed :** Pour qui ?

Tout-à coup, Creed se précipita sur le jeune homme. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides que les tires du roses ne l'atteignaient pas. L'homme réussi alors à le désarmer et le plaquer au sol. Natsu riposta en le renversant sous lui et lui assénant une multitudes de coups. Creed réussit à se ressaisir en lui assénant un coup de tête en plein nez et se dégager de son étreinte. Il recula quelques peu et observa Natsu. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

 **Creed :** Eh bien...je suis trop vieux pour ces choses là.

Le rose ne répondit pas.

 **Creed :** Tu as presque atteint ton but. Allez, essaye encore !

Natsu ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa le col de Creed et le plaqua contre un mur, le regard emplit de haine.

 **Natsu :** Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

 **Creed :** Très bonne question...pourquoi toi hin...

 **Natsu :** Toute ma vie...j'ai passé toute ma vie à te traquer ! J'ai sacrifié ma vie rien que pour t'arrêter ! Je...je l'ai abandonner pour la protéger de toi !

 **Creed :** Mais ça n'a pas marché...

L'homme se mit à rire. Natsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il riait...il riait malgré sa situation. Il trouvait amusant de le voir souffrir... ce monstre...oui c'était un monstre... il relâcha son emprise sur lui puis recula lentement, toujours sous le choc. Creed dépoussiéra ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers un objet au sol. Il s'agissait de l'arme de Natsu. Ce dernier restait immobile. Non...il ne pouvait pas tuer un démon. Il n'en avait pas la force. De toute façon qu'allait-il y gagner ? Il avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Il tomba à genou.

Creed, ayant récupéré l'arme et vérifié les munitions, se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui gardait la tête baissée. Il pointa l'arme sur ce dernier.

 **Creed :** Ton père était un grand homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne aux mains de l'ennemi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu là-bas...les tortures que j'ai subit... j'ai cherché la vengeance, puis je l'ai trouvé... j'ai massacré ton père..ça ne m'a pas suffit. J'ai trucidé ta mère, mais toujours rien... j'ai décapité ton frère... aucune satisfaction. Puis j'ai réfléchit. Et si j'essayais un moyen plus lent ? La mort lente et douloureuse. Tant physique que psychologique. J'ai voulu le faire sur le dernier survivant de sa progéniture : TOI ! Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est jouissif de te voir dans cet état ! J'ai enfin atteint mon but ! J'ai enfin pu me venger « convenablement » ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te voir donner ton dernier souffle puis... je serais enfin satisfait...

Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux. Ces révélations...il comprenait maintenant « pourquoi lui ? ». La vengeance amène la vengeance. Un cercle vicieux...qu'allait-il se passer après sa mort ? Les membres de Fairy Tail chercheront à se venger. Puis les alliés de Creed chercheront à se venger et ainsi de suite... il ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde pareil. Il ne voulait plus être témoin de ces atrocités. Il ferma les yeux. C'était la fin.

Une image se dessina dans son esprit. Elle... encore elle... elle était la seule chose, la seule personne qui le rattachait à la vie. Elle n'était plus là. Allait-il enfin pouvoir la rejoindre ? Avait-il le droit de la revoir de l'autre coté ? Il voulait tellement la revoir...la serrer dans ses bras...La sentir près de lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il en avait assez de tout ça.

Tout-à-coup, il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. Il était surprit de sentir « cette chose » vibrer. Mais oui ! Il avait complètement oublié « cette chose » !Creed remarqua l'état du jeune homme.

 **Creed :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu vois ta vie défiler devant tes yeux c'est ça ? Ah ! Tu viens de te souvenir d'un moment marquant ?

Le rose ne répondit pas. Il dirigea sa main vers sa poche. Il sortit alors l'objet qui avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait simplement d'un téléphone portable qui continuait à vibrer. Son ennemi n'intervenait pas. Il le laissait faire, curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme allait faire de l'appareil. Allait-il répondre ? Qui était la personne à qui il allait parler pour la dernière fois ? Tout ça l'amusait énormément.

En réalité, ce téléphone portable était assez spécial pour Natsu. Il lui permettait de garder contact avec sa bien aimé quelle que soit la situation. Seul son numéro s'y trouvait. Lucy avait également un portable du même genre. Seul le numéro de Natsu s'y trouvait. Personne n'était au courant de leur existence. C'était des objets très spéciaux pour eux. Le lien qui les unissaient malgré la distance.

Sans faire attention à son « bourreau », le rose décrocha puis porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il ne dit rien... il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de ne pas entendre la voix de celle qu'il aime. Il avait peur d'entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. La nouvelle qui allait complètement le détruire...

… **:** Natsu...

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du jeune homme. Cette voix...

… **:** Natsu...n'abandonne pas...je vais bien...

C'était elle. C'était bien elle. Il reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. Elle était en vie. Sa raison de vivre n'avait pas disparu.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Son regard jusqu'à maintenant désespéré, s'emplit de détermination et de joie.

 **Natsu :** Je m'enflamme...

 **Creed :** Quoi ?

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Natsu lui attrapa le bras et lui asséna un coup de tête dans dans la mâchoire. Creed perdit l'équilibre, le rose en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le propulsa plus loin. Ce dernier ramassa son arme qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui tandis que que son ennemi essayer tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprit suite au choc qu'il venait de subir. Il secoua la tête, puis la leva pour croiser le regard du rose qui pointait son arme sur lui.

 **Natsu :** C'est la fin Creed...

L'homme remarqua que son arme n'était pas très loin, mais il n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de cette situation. S'il faisait un seul mouvement, c'était finit pour lui. Son adversaire allait l'achever. Il se mit alors à rire à gorge déployé.

 **Creed :** Ah quel changement de situation !

 **Natsu :** La roue tourne...

 **Creed :** Ouais... Vas-y, fais-le...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

 **Creed :** Tu as passé ta vie à me traquer. Si tu me tue, tu auras atteint l'objectif de ta vie... Tu as gagné le jeu, alors récupère ta récompense...

Il hésitait. Devait-il l'écouter et presser la détente ou le laisser en vie sachant qu'il avait massacré toute sa famille et avait fait du mal à sa bien aimée...trop de contradictions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il était frustré par cette situation. Il était en colère, énervé de ne pas savoir quoi faire alors qu'il avait accomplit l'objectif de sa vie : Arrêter Creed ! Mais se venger... il n'y pensait plus vraiment. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à son passée, sa haine faisait surface et donc il penchait pour l'option de le tuer. S'il faisait ça, il ne serait pas différent de l'homme en face de lui...

Creed affichait un sourire narquois. Lentement, il dirigea sa main au niveau de sa cheville. Il la plongea dans sa botte et sortit un revolver minuscule qu'il utilisait sûrement en dernier recours. Le rose ne bougeait pas. Creed pointa son arme sur lui.

 **Creed :** Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je vais le faire.

Natsu se mit à trembler. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait mourir.

 **Creed :** Tu es trop lâche pour aller jusqu'au bout ! Tu as peur d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience c'est ça ? Mais mon garçon, tous ces soldats que tu as tué, c'était quoi à ton avis ?

Il avait raison... mais ce n'était pas pareil... il y avait quelque chose de différent, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. La situation n'était pas la même que lors de ses confrontations contre les soldats lambda.

 **Creed :** Héhé, ça me fait marrer de te voir dans cet état... tu sais quoi ? J'ai plus envie de jouer !

Le sourire de Creed s'élargit encore plus. Natsu avait décidé. Il allait bouger à la dernière minute et assommer son adversaire.

 **Creed :** ADIEU NATSU DRAGNIR !

Le coup de feu retentit dans le champ de bataille comme le signal de la fin de tout.

Gildarts arriva sur les lieux, suivit de quelques uns de ses hommes.

 **Gildarts** : Natsu ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

Le rose était à genou, complètement choqué, devant le corps sans vie de Creed... Gildarts s'approcha de son protégé, lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

 **Gildarts :** Tu l'as enfin eu...

Natsu : Non... c'est lui-même... j'ai cru qu'il allait tirer sur moi mais... au dernier moment, il a pointé son arme sur sa tempe et...

 **Gildarts :** … il s'est donc suicidé pour éviter l'interrogatoire. Il a voulut emporter ses secrets avec lui...

 **Natsu :** Il savait que je n'allais pas le tuer.

 **Gildarts** : Je le savais aussi.

Le jeune homme afficha un petit sourire, le regard attendri. Il présenta le fameux portable à Gildarts.

 **Natsu :** J'ai entendu sa voix... elle est en vie...

L'homme répondit à son sourire.

 **Gildarts :** Je sais. Je l'ai apprit il y a peu. Apparemment, tout le monde a pu fuir l'explosion à temps. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a eu un doute sur sa survie.

 **Natsu :** Ouais, c'est la meilleure.

Un silence s'installa. Natsu souffla un bon coup. Toute cette histoire était enfin terminé. Est-ce qu'il pourra vivre heureux maintenant ? Sans se soucier d'un quelconque fou qui voudrait lui rendre la vie dur ? Voilà le nouvel objectif de sa vie : Vivre heureux . Fonder une famille avec celle qu'il aime. Voilà exactement ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Le but de sa vie...

 **Gildarts :** Allez, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

 **Natsu :** Ouais...

* * *

La mission d'arrêter Creed s'était soldée par un succès ! Même si la cible s'était donné la mort, cela n'avait pas empêché les membres de Fairy Tail de trouver tous ses complices et d'avoir accès à toutes les informations confidentielles le concernant. Ils avaient apprit énormément de choses sur lui et ses contacts, ce qui a également permit de démanteler plusieurs autres organisations terroristes dans le monde entier. Le grand nettoyage avait commencé !

Un mois était passé l'opération qui mit fin aux tourments de Natsu. Dans la base de Fairy Tail, la vie avait reprit son cours. Certains étaient partis en mission, d'autres s'entraînaient. Quelques uns passaient des journées en famille, d'autres en voyage à l'étranger.

Dans une maison près de la plage, Natsu était posté sur sa terrasse, observant le couché de soleil. Il était pensif et réfléchissait à pas mal de choses plus ou moins importantes. Il fut rejoint par sa bien-aimée qui se plaça à ses côtés, contemplant également le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

 **Lucy :** C'est magnifique...

 **Natsu :** Ouais, je m'en lasse pas...

Le silence prit place durant quelques secondes. Toujours le regard rivé vers l'horizon, le jeune homme interrompit le silence avec une question.

 **Natsu :** Eh, ça te dit de m'épouser ?

Il posa cette question comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose banale. La jeune femme n'eut pas une réelle réaction à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'attendit pas et répondit normalement.

 **Lucy :** Ouais bien sûr...

Après quelques secondes, le cerveau de Lucy tilta.

 **Lucy :** Attend...QUOI ?!

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit une boite spéciale de sa poche qu'il présenta à la jeune blonde. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant une bague en or blanc orné d'un magnifique diamant.

 **Lucy :** Attend ! C'est trop soudain là !

Le rouge aux joues, la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Le rose prit la bague en main puis attrapa celle de la jeune blonde.

 **Natsu :** Trop tard, tu as dit oui.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt. Lucy le laissait faire, son regard focalisé sur lui. Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues et sans crier gare, elle sauta au coup de son « fiancé ». Ce dernier partageait son étreinte, heureux comme jamais.

Lucy mit fin à l'étreinte, pour croiser le regard du rose, sans pour autant le lâcher. Elle voulait le taquiner un peu. Elle afficha alors une fausse moue et mit son plan à exécution.

 **Lucy :** Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus d'effort au niveau du romantisme quand même...

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir.

 **Natsu :** Ah oui c'est vrai que tu adores tous les trucs à l'eau de rose... Heureusement que j'avais prévu le truc !

Il planta son regard dans le sien et mit une main sur sa joue. La jeune femme était curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il la parole, le regard emplit de tendresse.

 **Natsu :** Lucy...Je dois te voir à mes côtés quand je serais malade ou en bonne santé. Je dois observer le soleil se lever et se coucher avec toi à mes côtés... Tant que cet amour durera, même la mort ne pourra nous séparer...

Il lui offrit alors un doux baiser auquel elle répondit. Un fois à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

 **Natsu :** Je t'aime...

Il afficha ensuite un sourire victorieux.

 **Natsu :** Alors, ai-je répondu à tes attentes ?

 **Lucy :** Ouais ça va, c'était pas mal...

 **Natsu :** QUOI C'EST TOUT ?! Ah d'accord, c'est comme ça...

il se mit à s'avancer vers elle silencieusement d'un air menaçant. Lucy, un peu inquiète, se mit à reculer instinctivement. Elle entra dans la chambre jusqu'à arriver près du lit. Sans crier gare, Natsu se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber sur le lit. Il entama une séance de chatouille qui faisait hurler de rire la jeune femme.

 **Natsu :** Vas-y, répète ! Comment c'était ?

La jeune blonde avait beaucoup de mal à prendre la parole.

 **Lucy :** C'EST … C'EST BON ! T'AS... GAGNÉ !

Le rose arrêta sa torture. Il attendait qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il resta à califourchon sur elle, ses mains places de chaque côtés de sa tête.

 **Natsu :** Je t'écoute.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle leva ses bras et les plaça autour de la nuque du jeune homme, le rapprochant un peu plus.

 **Lucy :** Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle l'attira encore plus pour entamer un autre baiser plus endiablé, plus fougueux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que Natsu attendait mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était même mieux ! La nuit allait être longue...

Et la vie continue...

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **Voilà... c'est terminé !**

 **Vous pensez quoi de ce dernier chapitre ? Bon, vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai bien galéré quand même ! Mais au moins, je l'ai finit ! Non mais j'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé t'as vu ;)**

 **Je vous remercie tous d'avoir le ma fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour le soutient, ça m'a permit de me motiver pour écrire chaque chapitre car sans vos p'tit commentaires tout choupinous toussa, bah je ne sais pas s'il m'aurait été possible d'arriver jusque.**

 **Donc MERCI ! 3.**

 **J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Dites-moi quel genre de fanfic vous voulez lire pour la prochaine fois ! Comme ça, ça me permettra de trouver l'inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire et tout... à moins que vous voulez une suite à « Arrêtes-moi si tu le veux !»... Ce n'est pas un message subliminal non xD**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures (qui j'espère ne finiront pas en guerre à chaque fois xD)**

 **Prenez soin de vous !**

 **TCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**


End file.
